Salvation
by sundown23
Summary: Sometimes, he wondered what bloody business Pansy had to go and procreate.And now, fresh out of Azkaban and a bundle on his doorstep, he's supposed to protect and provide for this child,to do whatever he could to ensure it's safety-even if it meant dealing with people he had left behind. This is an incredibly slow paced story, but eventual Dramione. Definite M.
1. Chapter 1: A Man and His Baby

**Before you begin reading: This will be a rather slow-paced story, with eventual Draco and Hermione. I'm warning readers now, that it will be at least a few chapters until Draco and Hermione actually interact. I want to establish Draco and the new character before delving into Hermione and her life. Nevertheless, I shan't take offense if you promptly click out of this window. But, if you enjoy seeing Draco (a bit out of character, especially with regards to appearance-I had some fun) with a child, accompanied by a quirky Hermione, I hope you'll stick around.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, but Seraphina and the other brats are mine :)**

**Salvation**

Chapter 1: A Man and His Baby

Wincing as he struggled to get up, Draco wondered at the strain in his back. Where the bloody fuck was he and why did he hurt like he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express? He nearly shot up off the couch, but caught himself before he woke the small mass slumbering on his chest. They'd fallen asleep watching that ridiculous Muggle tv show with the giant purple and green monstrosity. He hated it but the baby loved it, so who was he to deny her? He placed one large tanned hand on her back as he slowly rose to his feet and made his way to his room. He knew he shouldn't let the baby sleep with him, but he was shattered and some dependence wouldn't kill him. Plus, said baby smelled wonderful and she was so soft. Reaching his bed, he pulled back the covers and set Fi down and strategically placed pillows around her to prevent her from falling. Satisfied, he climbed in next to her and let the memories wash over him…

_Dumbledore dying, not by his hand but certainly by his actions…_

_Snape's angry and gaunt face yelling at him to move…_

_Mother's horrified expressions when she found father dangling from the manor's top tower as punishment for Draco's weakness…_

_Pansy pleading for him to help her, to defect, her eyes shining with tears and madness and grief …_

_Him refusing, fearing for his mother's life…_

_And then, it was over. No more war, no more groveling at the beck and call of a deranged villain—it was peace. _

_ But then his trials came. Mother was granted house arrest with no Azkaban because she saved Potter. But him? He'd spent six months in Azkaban and was given two options—house arrest for five years or leave Britain for five years. He'd come home from Azkaban, ready to accept a desolate life within the manor's walls for the next five years, wasting away his twenties._

_ But then he'd seen the basket with the little wailing bundle inside and his world had stopped. _

_There was only one person he knew that could have had a child this young, a mere 1 month old and it would have been Pansy. Was this the reason for her plead to defect at the turn of the war? And what of the father? Fuck, what of her? Gut churning, Draco had picked up the crying baby, awkwardly patting her back, trying to quiet her down. He saw a note pinned to her blanket:_

_I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how. Her name is Seraphina Iolanthe. By the time you read this, I will have already passed, finally joining Klaus as I've longed to. _

_Love her well and remember me._

_Love,_

_PP_

_ He had to read the note several times over before understanding sunk in. Klaus, Pansy's Greek lover since fifth year had been killed for his neutrality during the war. Pansy had been inconsolable, teetering on depression and insanity. And now she was gone and she'd left him with her baby girl. _

_He held the baby closer and picked up her basket. He needed to pack and arrange a portkey. The manor was no place to raise a baby. _

3 days later.

A few days after taking care of the baby, Draco had found himself in a bad situation. What the bloody hell would he feed the baby? He knew of course that babies drank milk but he had also heard the different opinions on breast milk, formula and a mixture. If he were in the Wizarding world, he would've gone to St. Mungo's and requested help.

But in the Muggle world?

So, he did what he always did when he was confused.

He found a fucking book on it.

Which took a while to find and he was so grateful that Pansy had had the foresight to pack enough milk for a week. After reading several books and discovering something called the internet, he was horrified. A fat baby could result from no breastmilk? Immunity? Diarrhea? Pneumonia? More hospital trips?

Draco never would've thought that breasts were _so_ important. He liked them well enough but for fuck's sake, a pair of titties were NOT the same as breasts that provided milk.

Thus, the search for breast milk began. He didn't quite understand how to get breastmilk since Pansy didn't leave him any advice nor did he have a pair of breasts.

So, he did what he learned Muggles often did when they were stumped.

He fucking googled it.

Merlin, he had never been so happy to be in the Muggle world.

They had a milk bank! Mothers could go there if they had a prescription to obtain breastmilk for the babies.

He had found his answer.

Now, it was a simple matter of forging a prescription (he had googled that as well), finding a local milk bank (luckily there were several in France) and disguising himself as a girl.

He had managed the first two but had disregarded the last. He would pose as the father whose wife had died in childbirth. That and a quick confundus charm would deliver the milk straight to him.

He packed a bag with the baby's essentials and went to the nursery he had managed to create by staying up all night. The baby was asleep thankfully so he put her in the Muggle cloth carrier he had purchased and brought an extra blanket just in case. Adjusting the baby's hat, he made his way out of the house and ducked into an alleyway to apparate near the milk bank. He would've walked but he didn't want the baby to get sick. He didn't know how to take care of a sick baby and he had a feeling Google wouldn't be much help on that situation.

He covered Seraphina's ears as they apparated and began patting her back as soon as the apparition was over. He bloody hated apparating and he didn't think a baby would like it either. Draco began walking towards the milk bank, grateful for his ability to speak French. He knew people were looking at him. A big blonde man with a baby slung across his chest. It wasn't very common in France, but he could care less. The baby needed milk and she needed the good kind.

Stopping in front of the milk bank, he held the door open for two women who were walking out. Their babies seemed almost a year old and Draco stomach dropped to his feet. Fuck, how long was a baby supposed to have breastmilk?

Feeling panicky, Draco forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He'd confound the milk bank provider and just take enough to last him 3 months. He'd come back after that. With a cheery smile on his face, Draco handed the clerk his prescription and took off his shades, turning on the damnable Malfoy charm.

"Hello. My name is Draco and this is my baby. She needs breastmilk." Draco knew he sounded like a dolt, but it was best to be the over concerned, eager father than the cold, indifferent asshole. He'd never get the milk that way.

The receptionist glanced up and raised an inquiring brow. "First time here?" She asked, taking his prescription and handing him a clipboard with a bunch of papers to fill out. Fuck no.

Draco smiled and surreptitiously got out his wand. "Yes ma'am. In fact, the baby is only a month and a few days old. Would you like to see her?" Draco turned Seraphina towards the nurse, which blocked everyone's view of his wand and performed a nonverbal confundus charm.

The receptionist shook her head and gazed at him. "Yes?"

"You were just about to get me a 3 months supply of breastmilk for my baby." Draco prompted.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Of course. The paperwork?"

Draco swallowed and gave her an innocent look. "You already filed it ma'am."

"Right. Let me go get that milk for you sir."

Ten minutes later, Draco had himself a satisfied baby who was greedily drinking her milk and another 3 months supply of milk.

He rather thought this could work out.

6 months later.

What the fuck had possessed him to do this? He could have very easily sent the baby off to one of the many war orphanages that had sprung up post war.

He sighed.

Then he would've felt abnormally guilty and he had an inkling that Pansy would have found a way to haunt his ass until the end of time.

He rubbed a hand over his stubbly face and stumbled over to the crib that was in his room. He had originally given Seraphina her own nursery but soon realized that it had been a bad idea considering that he spent all his time in there. So, like any rational, sleep deprived twenty one year old male, he had decided to move the baby's crib into his room to save time.

Wrong.

Fi wouldn't stop crying and he didn't know what the fuck to do considering he had already changed and fed her. He picked her up and patted her back, stifling his yawn against a tanned fist. Fi yawned and resumed in her wailing. Draco sighed in exasperation and made his way over to the rocking chair that he had put in the nursery. He hated using this stupid chair (it reminded him of grandmothers and knitting) but Fi loved the movement. He sat down and began rocking, hoping that Fi would calm and go back to sleep. He was so fucking tired, it felt like he hadn't slept for the past 6 months. Which, he supposed, was an exaggeration but it certainly felt like it. Four hours of broken sleep a night didn't qualify as real sleep.

Draco winced as Fi's crying grew louder and he struggled to control his frustration. He had tried nearly everything he knew of to quiet her down and he didn't know what was left. He really wished his mother was still alive—she could help him with situations like these. But, the truth remained that Narcissa was six feet under after she had died in her sleep. Draco couldn't quite believe but he knew that strain of his incarceration and his father's gory murder had set her off. It couldn't be helped so Draco sought not to dwell on it.

Fi's wailing was still at that ear wrenching pitch so placed her precariously on his lap and tugged off his shirt. He had read on one of the baby magazines that skin to skin contact provided comfort and security to babies. Hopefully, this would help her. He picked up Fi and set her against his chest, resuming his rocking. This felt strange but he supposed it was helping considering Fi's wailing had quieted down and she was softly cooing against his chest. She was slobbering all over his chest and she was unbearably warm but she was blessedly quiet.

Draco sighed and dropped a kiss on her forehead. He continued his rocking and waited until Fi's breathing evened out to drop his head back and relax his eyes. He knew he looked like a gaunt, pale man on steroids but he could care less. Raising a baby by himself was fucking hard and they didn't have any fucking manuals on it except those stupid baby and parenting books that bloody worried him more than anything.

Fi shifted and Draco stilled, unwilling to have her piercing cries fill their small cottage again. She was quiet and Draco breathed out a sigh of relief, continuing his rocking and patting her back. He knew they made a strange picture but he could care less. The baby was asleep and that meant he could get some shut eye before she woke him up again at the crack of dawn.

1 year later.

He didn't think it was possible but he did believe he had done it.

He had fucking lost the baby.

Ever since she had gotten the hang of crawling and semi-walking, she disappeared into corners of their cottage that he hadn't even known had existed. But this time, he actually couldn't find her.

"Seraphina?" Draco called out. He knew it was futile. She didn't respond to such a mouthful of a name and she was probably playing with her multitude of toys he had overindulged her in.

Draco jogged the living room and did a quick sweep under the couch. He hadn't thought she'd hide there but it was worth a shot.

He made his way over to his room and stopped at the sight in front of him. There was a distinct lump under his covers that was wriggling and giggling. For the life of him, he couldn't stop the grin that broke out on his face. He had no idea how she managed to get on his bed but this girl was bloody adorable and a nightmare. He strolled over to his bed and managed to get under the covers without startling Fi. She was still giggling like a maniac so he poked her pudgy belly and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey there, baby girl. What are you doing?" Draco knew he wouldn't get a reply but she was the only other human around so he may as well pretend.

She giggled and waved her little fist in his face. He planted a kiss on her fist and tugged her into his lap.

"You little brat! I've been looking for you everywhere. Pretty soon, I'm going to buy a leash so I don't lose you." Draco said, tweaking her nose.

Fi gave him a gummy smile and squirmed in his lap, struggling to get free. She didn't seem daunted by being under the covers with no obvious escape, but Draco pulled the covers half way up anyways. No point in scaring the girl prematurely.

Draco glanced at his watch and scrambled off the bed to get Fi's milk. He had been pretty good with her schedule so far and he didn't want to fuck it up. The books had said that it was best to feed the baby before it was really hungry and wailing and to anticipate its feeding time by timing it every day. Based of Fi's sudden fussing, it was near feeding time. He strode to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle from the fridge and waved his wand to warm it up. He tested it on his palm and walked back over to his room when he heard the beginnings of Fi's crying. He shook the bottle and reached for Fi as her little hands extended towards him.

"Here you are, Fi." Draco settled her in the crook of his arm and gave her the bottle. Her little arms came around to hold the bottle but Draco kept a light hand on the back to make sure she didn't drown herself in milk.

Merlin, Draco thought. He didn't quite think he would ever get accustomed to how tiny Fi was. She was about the length of his forearm, balancing perfectly on it. Her big green eyes stuck out on her cherubic face and her crazy curls bobbed around her face. She was a smashing image of Pansy and her Greek lover, had they lived. She drank from the bottle greedily, looking at him and he stroked a big finger down her pale cheek.

Fi blinked rapidly in reaction and Draco smiled. "Drink up, kid. After this, we're moving on to bigger and better things." He paused, mentally wincing at her upcoming reaction. "Bathtime."

2 years later.

Draco woke to the sound of Fi 's wailing. After two years of caring for her, he still wasn't used to her crying—she sounded like a banshee. He turned over and reached for her, placing her on his chest, hoping she'd settle down. Fi let out a soft sigh and turned her face into his neck.

"Fi Sweep more." Fi still hadn't gotten the hang of the "l" sound, clearly.

As much as he wanted to deny it, the girl tugged at his heartstrings and made him go all mushy inside. Draco ignored it and focused on Fi 's little body. He knew she wasn't sleeping, her little green eyes were staring at him, wide and innocent. He curled a hand in her hair, smoothing out the wild curls she had clearly gotten from her father—Pansy's hair had been so straight, she couldn't even put hairclips in it. Running his hand through her hair, he wondered if babies could fully understand their surroundings. Oh, he'd read what felt like every fucking book on parenting and child rearing, both Muggle and Wizarding , and he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to tell Fi that he wasn't her father, that there was no blood relationship between them. He didn't want her confused or worse, angry, because she'd been cheated of normalcy.

He was trying, honestly. But he was a twenty three year old taking care of a two year old and he didn't fucking speak baby. Worse, they were alone. Just him and this baby girl who'd been thrust into his protection. Draco wondered if she knew she was a baby living with him in temporary exile in a small cottage in France.

Probably not.

The cottage was small, but it was home and he loved it. He had made every fucking surface, corner, and hole child proof to make sure Fi didn't accidently electrocute herself or bash her head in. He had never thought he would ever reside in a house so small, but it met his needs and was perfect for Fi . He didn't want her lost in a manor or falling down stairs. Small was safe and cozy. When she got older, they could get something bigger—He still had over half the Malfoy fortune, even after war reparations.

The Malfoy fortune was plentiful, enough to last any future generation ten times over, if invested correcty. Which, he supposed, was exactly what he'd been doing for the past two years. He'd been groomed for his role as head of the Malfoy family and fortune, and even though he wasn't in Britain, he still invested and controlled the Malfoy fortune from France. He'd invested in the Muggle stock market, making so much money off of computer and software technology that he was compelled to buy a laptop, just to see what the fuss was about. His money had been well spent. Besides the Muggle world, the Wizarding world benefited greatly from his investments. He doubted that Madam Rosmerta was aware that he'd pulled her out of financial ruin and paid for necessary renovations. Or that whoever the fuck ran the Leaky Cauldron now knew that he had lowered the rent on the building and put in extra investment money. But, he was quite sure that Headmistress McGonagall was aware that he had funded over half of the rebuilding of Hogwarts. He may not have been there, but from his cell in Azkaban, he had managed to get into contact with his solicitor to make the funds available to the Headmistress and the Board of Governors. He was sure McGonagall thought it was guilt, but she was wrong. Hogwarts was home, not only to him but to others as well. He had helped destroy it, it was only fair that he righted what he had wronged.

The baby cooed and slammed her little fist on his chest, then his chin. He glared at her, raising a brow, unimpressed. Draco knew that she was either hungry or had a dirty diaper. Based off the stink rising in the room, he knew it was the latter. Muttering under his breath as he got out of bed, he sent her an ineffectual glare.

"For something so small and cute, you sure do shit up a storm." He mumbled, wincing as he cursed in front of the baby. No matter that she had no concept of those words yet.

He carried Fi to her little nursery, marveling at how much brighter her room was then his. Probably because he had gone overboard and brought in a canopy style crib, painted the walls with a pale pink that slowly merged into red and magicked twinkling stars and flying dragons that blew bubbles everywhere.

No one could accuse him of not giving Fi his best.

Draco set her on the built in changing table, waving his hand around to get rid of the smell. Merlin, this girl was a stinker. He grabbed a fresh diaper, some baby powder, wipes, and duct tape (just in case), and set about cleaning up Fi 's mess.

She cooed and kicked all the while, mumbling general baby nonsense, not minding that Draco was muttering under his breath and grumbling at her dirty diaper. Draco knew she couldn't control her bowel movements, but honestly, show him someone who enjoyed changing a dirty diaper and he'd recommend them to Janus Thickney Ward at St. Mungo's. He was nearly done anyways, so he pushed those thoughts away and focused on the little girl in front of him. Her brown curls were a crazy mass on her head and her little green eyes stood out against her pale skin. Draco liked that she had such pale skin—they had at least one physical feature in common, until he got her tanned under the sun. He attached the left side of the diaper and patted her rounded belly before returning the materials to the cupboard and vanishing her dirty diaper.

He reached for her as she began to fuss and headed to the kitchen. "You hungry, baby girl?" He paused as if waiting for a response, then continued on. "Damn well better be. I'm starved and I just ruined your eating schedule by not getting up earlier." Draco maneuvered his way around the kitchen, with Fi on his hip, her little fist curled into his blonde hair that now reached his shoulders. He warmed a bottle of milk for Fi with his wand, hoping it would be the right temperature. He tested it on his finger, satisfied, and sat down to feed Fi . She gurgled and squealed "milk!" before accepting the bottle.

This was his favorite part, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone.

He loved feeding Fi , watching her eyes staring back at him, comforted and safe in his arms. He knew they made a bizarre picture. Draco was tall, broad shouldered, and muscled, whilst little Fi was tiny, curly haired and so soft compared to his nearly brawny frame. It didn't help that he had the dark mark displayed on his forearm and another handful of tattoos on the rest of his body. In short, he looked like an ex-convict and she a little angel. Both of which, Draco knew, were true.

It didn't matter, Draco thought. I'm all she has left, and she's all I have left—and it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Miss Fi and Mr Malfoy

Chapter 2: Little Miss Fi and Mr. Malfoy

Three Years Later.

Draco knew something had been wrong when Fi didn't have the terrible twos like all the baby development books said she would.

Fi had the bloody fucking terrible threes it seemed and Draco was utterly unashamed to admit that the baby freaked the fuck out of him. She cried all the time, unless she had her gummy or more recently, his finger and she wouldn't sleep according to her schedule, which meant her feeding was off. Worse, when she did eat, she was the pickiest little eater he had ever seen.

Yogurt had to be drinkable and only a special flavor. Pasta had to be a certain shape. And milk! The milk had to be chocolate or she wouldn't even touch it. Yesterday he had run out of chocolate powder and gave her regular milk and she threw the glass on the floor and glared up at him unrepentantly.

"_That not right. Where is brown?" Fi demanded. Draco glared at her and crossed his arms. _

"_We ran out. I haven't gone to the store yet. So. Up to your room now, Seraphina. I've got to clean this up and I have work. Take a sandwich with you and then straight to bed. Am I clear?" He managed to say all of it in a calm and controlled voice, knowing that Fi hated that voice. It meant trouble._

_Her lips trembled and she looked at her little toes. Draco knew this act well. "Yes sir." She hopped off her chair, grabbed a sandwich and flew up the stairs. _

_He hated acting like that, but he was at the last of his temper and his kitchen was now half covered in milk. _

Draco rubbed a hand over his face, weary and bone tired. Fi was currently crying—her makeshift block house had fallen down. Draco didn't point out that it was her toy dog that she had made run into the building. He assumed crying over shit like this was a girl thing. She could very well build another one without the crying jag. The crying was getting louder and seemed closer and Draco knew he should try to stop it. Intending to get up and quiet down Fi , he was instead met with a brown blur that tumbled straight into him, latching on to his neck.

Draco sighed and sat back down against the couch. He patted Fi 's back and ran one big hand over the top of her head. Fi sniffled and looked at him with big, green watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Drey! I won't do it again, promise! I was a bad, bad girl. I know and I'm sorry sir!" Fi rushed out, tears running down her cheeks. Draco was perplexed. What the fuck was she going on about?

"Sorry for what?" He asked, wiping away her tears.

"For the milk. I like the brown milk best. I thought you were so mad you left! I was crying and you didn't come!" The last part was said with the righteous indignation of a three year old.

Draco didn't say anything for a second. She thought he had left her? For what? Throwing a tantrum like all children do? He gazed at her cherubic face and wondered if she knew, at all, how much he cared for her but didn't know how to express it.

Fi wailed again, her arms tightening around his neck. "I'm sorry, Da! Don't leave!"

Draco stilled and tightened his arms around Fi . She had never called him Da, or Dad or any variation of the word. He had always been Drey, which sounded like Dwey. His heart lurched and it felt like his stomach had landed on his feet. _Da_.

"It's alright, baby girl. Why would I leave?" Draco murmured, his heart still leaping around in his chest.

"Zach said that it happens. His Da left, too. He said you would go too!" Fi sniffled, resting her face along his shoulder. Zach was the neighbor's boy, four years old and angry because his father had died overseas, in Iraq. Zach didn't grasp the concept of death, so he assumed that his father had just left. He stayed with his mom, who was a mere shadow of the woman she had once been.

"Zach's wrong, Fi . I wouldn't leave you. Ever." Draco said fervently, a blush rising to his cheeks at the uncharacteristically emotional words.

Fi nodded and sat up to grasp his face, her small hands rubbing the stubble on his jaw. "Okay." She held his face for a second and looked down and back up again. He arched a brow. "I love you, Da." She mumbled.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to get his breathe back. He grasped her chin and lifted her face. "And I love you, Miss Seraphina."

She giggled and slapped his cheeks with both palms. "My name is Fi!"

He grinned at her and tickled her stomach. "So it is." She laughed again, one of those deep belly giggles that only children can make and his heart warmed.

This was _his_ baby girl.

Draco decided to take Fi to the park. It was a beautiful spring day in the small town they lived in and she wanted to feed the ducks at the lake that was near the park. He struggled to keep his hold on Fi's little hand and fervently wished he had brought that stupid Muggle stroller with him.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! They're gonna go away if we don't hurry!" Fi yelled, trying to drag Draco by the hand. He was sure it looked terribly bizarre—her dragging had no effect on him whatsoever. Humoring her, Draco allowed himself to be dragged, enchanted by Fi's squeals of delight.

They neared the lake and Fi took off. She ran towards the water, screaming "Duckies!" all the way. Draco followed behind at a slower pace, knowing Fi wouldn't dare go in the water without him. He put down their basket of food and slid his wand into his shoulder holster after casting a protection charm around the lake and a protection bubble around Fi. No Muggles were around and the town they lived in was Muggle, but it couldn't hurt to be safe.

"DA! BREAD! The duckies are hungryyyyyy!" Fi all but shrieked. Draco winced at her high pitched tone and grabbed the bag of bread crumbs he had packed.

"Here you are. Take one handful at a time, Fi. And spread everywhere, okay?" Draco instructed. Fi tended to pick one duck and chuck all the food at it, which ended in all the ducks clamoring around the chosen duck, Fi laughing and clapping, and Draco trying to get all the feathers and flapping away from them.

Fi took the bag and nodded. She took this job very seriously and she always listened to her Da. "Yes sir."

Draco watched as she doled out the bread, mumbling "one for you and you and you too" under her breath. She watched the ducks avidly, her eyes wide and in awe as they waddled towards her and devoured the bread. She tried to pet one of them but the duck snapped up and made to bite her finger.

With a shriek, Fi fell over on her bum, her eyes still wide and partially afraid.

Draco took a cautious step to her, wondering if she would break out crying or laughing. He hoped it was the latter. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Fi's delighted laughter rang out across the lake.

"You can't bite me! I'm bigger, Mr. Duck." Fi reprimanded, her little fists stuck on her hips. Draco thought he imagined the duck slink away.

"He was protecting his food, baby girl. No harm done." Draco chided, running a hand through her mass of curls.

Fi sniffed but remained quiet, still watching the ducks as they ate the rest of the bread crumbs. The ducks swam away after they realized that Fi had run out of food and Fi let out another indignant huff and turned towards Draco.

Her little arms reached up towards him and she made her fingers wiggle. "Up!"

Draco picked her up and threw her over his broad shoulder and patted her bum. "Up we go."

Fi giggled like a maniac and used his back as a makeshift drum. Draco began walking back towards the tree where they had left their food, when he heard a loud bark in the distance. Fuck. If Fi saw the dog, she'd want to pet the mutt, regardless of how dirty it could be. Or worse. She could ask to keep it. Draco hurried his steps, reaching the tree and swinging Fi down from his shoulder into his lap.

"You hungry? I made grilled cheese…" He trailed off. Fi liked nothing more than grilled cheese and she managed to make a mess of it every time.

Fi bounced up and down in his lap. "Grilled cheese! Yes! And brown milk?" She questioned, reaching for the sandwich Draco unwrapped for her.

He grimaced and shook his head. "No brown milk with grilled cheese, Fi. I do have your favorite orange juice box." Draco pulled it out of the basket and handed it to Fi, whose mouth was filled with bread and cheese. As much as Draco missed the Wizarding world, the Muggle world had more food options that both he and Fi adored.

"Chew with your mouth closed, young lady." Draco said in a haughty tone.

Fi purposely took a huge bite, said "okay" and began to chew. Draco struggled to hide his grin and settled for flicking her forehead lightly.

"It's bad manners, missy. Now hurry up before it rains." Draco commanded. He could care less about the rain. He wanted to beat the dog that he had heard earlier. He grabbed his own sandwich and took a large bite out of it, not really tasting it. He was watching Fi, making sure that she actually chewed her food instead of scarfing it down because he told her to hurry. She ate more slowly under his watchful gaze, chattering about the ducks and asking him about his favorite one.

She amazed him sometimes with her ability to be so easily pleased with the smallest of things—things he didn't even provide, but were just there. Draco shrugged mentally and chalked it up to being both an infant and a girl. He grimaced at the thought of Fi growing up and him having to deal with the subsequent girl issues. Bugger.

Draco nearly choked on his sandwich as Fi let out a girly shriek and buried her face in his shoulder.

"What is it…" He trailed off as he felt the first drops of rain hit his face and he cursed under his breath. Fi hated the rain nearly as much as she hated baths and he didn't want her to get freaked, or worse, sick.

Moving quickly, Draco dumped the remains of their lunch in the basket and removed his wand from his shoulder holster.

"Hold tight, baby girl. We're going to run through the rain." Draco waited for Fi's nod and then headed off in a brisk sprint, trying not to jostle her too much.

It took nearly twenty minutes and Fi ended up asleep on his shoulder, but he finally made it home to their small cottage. Opening the door, Draco dropped the basket on the entry way and kicked the door shut with is foot. He hurried to the bathroom, patting Fi's back to wake her up.

"Wake up, Fi. It's bathtime." He whispered. Draco knew she hated baths but he'd rather have her wet and crying, than wet and dying from pneumonia.

Fi began to squirm so he tightened his hold around her and twisted the bath tub faucet to fill the tub. He waited until it was halfway full and then turned the knob off.

Now the hard part: getting Fi into the bath.

She was still squirming in his arms so sat down on the toilet and put her on his knee and began to tug of her sodden shoes.

"Fi, don't be bratty. You're wet and you need to bathe so you don't get sick." Draco dropped her shoes and pulled of her socks and then moved to her jacket. He tugged it off and made quick work of her cute little dress and short set, wincing as Fi began to cry in earnest. He tugged off her kiddie underwear and unceremoniously dumped her in the tub. He threw in her rubber duck, a pirate and a sail boat and waited for her to quiet down.

It was routine by now. Draco would tell her it was bath time, Fi would cry, He would dump her in with some toys, and she'd quiet down. He didn't much like it considering when he bathed Fi, he ended up looking like a drowned rat. Clearly, Fi believed that if she had to be wet, Draco did too. He pulled off his shirt and rolled up his jeans before sitting on the tub's edge.

Fi was playing with her toys, making the pirate ride her rubber ducky so he could rob the sail boat. Draco shook his head in amusement and mussed her hair. "Fi, I need the shampoo. Where is it?"

They always played this game—he had read it online that it developed a child's vocabulary and comprehension. Internet, he liked to think, had rather revolutionized his life.

Fi looked around, tapping her little chin. She spotted the bottle of baby shampoo on the other side of the tub and crawled over to retrieve it. "Shampoo, Da." She said, thrusting it in his face.

Draco smiled and took the slippery bottle. "Thanks. Turn around please."

Fi turned and resumed playing with her toys with her eyes closed as Draco lathered shampoo into her hair. He was always scared he'd pull her hair out considering how big his hands were compared to her little downy head. He patted her head and reached for the glass that sat on the edge of the tub.

"Keep those eyes closed tight, Fi. Waterfall's coming down." Draco filled the glass with water and gently poured it over Fi's hair, running one hand through it to rinse out the shampoo. He wondered if he should buy her some conditioner to tame the curls. Or perhaps a different shampoo. Was it too early?

He sighed. Times like these he really needed a woman's opinion. What the hell did he know about girly shampoos? Fi seemed content with the baby shampoo he had found at the store that all the women had been grabbing like it was going out of style. Draco shrugged mentally and shook his head. He was still learning and the damn shampoo was fine—Fi didn't have lice nor was she balding, now was she? So there.

Draco was brought out of his reverie when Fi smacked his hand and began to shake her head out from under his hold. "No more. Soap!" Fi may have hated baths, but his girl loved soap.

She grabbed the soap and handed it to him. "Soap." She paused and then scrambled back to the edge of the tub to grab the loofah. "Scrubber. Go, Da!" Fi commanded, eyes closed, rubber ducky in her little hand.

Draco grinned at her bizarre enthusiasm and rubbed the soap against the loofah to get in a good scrubbing. He scrubbed Fi down with a quick efficiency until she was covered in soapy bubbles. He leaned back and told Fi to open her eyes.

"All done, Miss Fi. Now, wash off." Draco watched as Fi grinned, held her nose and submerged herself under the water. The first time she had done that, Draco had yanked her back up and yelled at her until his heart had stopped flopping around in his chest. He was used to it now, especially since he only filled the tub halfway.

Fi came up for air and shook out her hair. She stood up on her feet and wiggled her fingers.

"Out. Face time, Da." Draco reached for her purple towel, drying her off and placing the attached hat over head. She looked like a mini flower, with petals sticking out over her head. Fi had picked this out, much to his chagrin. He had relented when he realized that a simple white towel was not going to work for little Fi.

Draco walked Fi over to the sink and lifted her onto the counter. He turned on the water and gestured for her to wash her face. She ended up taking handfuls of water and splashing her face, drenching the counter in water.

Draco carried a giggling Fi over to her room and gently threw her on the bed. He strode to her chest full of clothes and pulled out a pink and purple cotton nightgown. He glanced at Fi and saw her staring at him.

"Come get your undies, missy. I don't choose those."' Draco commanded. Fi scrambled over and patted at Draco's leg to move him out of the way. She reached into the lower drawer and pulled out a pair of blue undies and turned around.

"No look, Da. Turn around, please." Fi stared at him, looking like purple flower in her ridiculous towel and Draco struggled not to laugh.

He nodded seriously and gave her the nightgown too. "Put this on too and then I'll brush your hair." Fi nodded and waited as he turned. Draco waited and winced sympathetically as he heard an "oomph" and what sounded like a rip. Fi gasped but didn't ask for help, so Draco remained turned around. He let his mind wander as Fi tried to get dressed.

It was April now, so he should probably look into some summer schools or camps for Fi. She'd be going to pre-kindergarden next year and he wanted her to be exposed to other kids. It didn't bother him too much that she was going to Muggle schools. He could teach her about magic, which he had a bit, but he wanted to wait until she was a bit older. She knew of magic. Afterall, he used it in front of her all the time. She also knew it was a big secret, so she opted to not talk about it. He appreciated that but he also wondered if she wanted magic. She seemed content in the Muggle world and he didn't want to scare her. Nevertheless, he should look for a summer program that could teach her some basics. He didn't want Fi to end up behind the other kids.

Draco felt a tug on his jeans and he looked down. Fi grinned at him and pulled up her nightgown to show him the small rip in her undies that she had made. "Oops."

Draco shook his head and walked towards the old built in changing table he hadn't gotten to removing yet. He rolled the duct tape to Fi and smirked. "Fix it, you little brat."

Fi stuck out her tongue and pulled out a long length of tape. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to her and peeled off small portion. "Here use this. Then go sit on your little chair." Fi nodded and set about fixing her undies while Draco hunted down her brush.

Fi was already sitting on her chair in front of her dresser, swinging her legs back and forth. God, his girl was adorable. Draco stood behind her and began to brush her hair, wincing at the knots. At least it wasn't frizzy—just insanely curly. Fi grunted and let out a squeak when Draco ran through a particularly tangled knot.

"Softer, Da. It hurts." Fi commanded, looking at him in the mirror.

Draco smiled apologetically and dropped a kiss on Fi's head. "Sorry, brat."

Fi glared and crossed her arms. "I am _not_ a brat. "

Draco grinned and shrugged. "Sure you are. You're a cute little brat who cries and feeds ducks and annoys her Da." Draco dropped the brush and picked Fi up. "You're also a brat who is about to go to sleep."

Fi squirmed and smacked her hands on his chest. " Not a brat. I don't 'noy you." Fi mumbled.

Draco laughed and patted her back with one large hand. "Brat, brat , brat."

Fi harumpped and then laid her head on his shoulder. Draco walked over to the bed, intending to lie Fi down when he felt a sharp nip on his shoulder. "Ow!" He held Fi an arms length away. "You bit me!"

Fi shrugged and then smiled. "'m not a brat." She mumbled. Draco placed her on her bed and then rubbed his shoulder. She didn't even have all her teeth, but shit that actually hurt.

Draco mussed her hair and smiled. "Yea, yea, not a brat." Fi glanced at him and gave him a questioning look. "Sleep song?" Draco groaned but took a seat next to her and began singing the cliché Muggle lullaby Fi adored.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.__  
__Da's gonna buy you a mockingbird___

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,__  
__Da's gonna buy you a diamond ring___

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,__  
__Da's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,__  
__Da's gonna buy you a billy goat___

_And if that billy goat won't pull,__  
__Da's gonna buy you a cart and bull___

_And if that cart and bull fall down,__  
__You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

He tugged the covers over her and ran a hand over her head. "Good night, baby girl." Draco moved to shut off the lights and smiled when he heard Fi's response.

"Nightie night, Da. Fi loves Da."

Draco smiled softly at her and shut the lights off. "And I love you, Miss Seraphina."

Draco had already left her room but he knew without a doubt that she had probably stuck out her tongue and mumbled that her name was Fi.


	3. Chapter 3: An Inkling of Trouble

Chapter 3: An Inkling of Trouble 

The rain hadn't let up for the next few days so Draco and Fi were stuck indoors. Fi refused to go outside into their backyard, so Draco had made her a makeshift fort in their living room. She had brought all the toys she owned and dumped them in a pile, entertaining herself for hours on. Draco didn't understand what could possibly be so fascinating with a handful of Barbies, a duck, a few pirates and a variety of trucks and ships, but Fi seemed to love them. Her birthday was coming up soon and he was set on buying her a dollhouse to add to her crazy toy collection.

Draco let out a soft sigh and gave Fi a small smile when she looked up from her Barbie tea party to offer him a spot at the table. "No, thanks baby girl. Da has work to do." Draco replied, holding up the upcoming fiscal year plans and budgets in his hand. Fi nodded and returned to her party, unfazed.

The Malfoy business was doing well but he knew it could be doing better if the company actually had a present CEO, not a cyber one. He met with his core staff, or the ones who remained after the war, once a week through a web cam meeting. Nothing could be done about his exile as he liked to call it and the situation seemed to work for now. Only two years were left until he could return to the Malfoy Industries headquarters in Britain and he could hardly wait. He had rebuilt the company after the war and integrated it into both the Muggle and Wizarding world. It was hard, especially when many of the old staff had left due to the Malfoy name postwar, but he still had enough connections in high places an enough money to persuade the more important people to remain on board. With the way the business was booming now, he knew they weren't sorry.

While he still wanted to go back to England, he didn't know how Fi would take it. France, the small Muggle town they lived in and their cottage was all she knew. He didn't imagine it would be fair to move her now. He'd dwell on that later; afterall, he still had another two years.

Fi shrieked, interrupting Draco's thoughts, startling him into jumping up, wand in hand. He'd been feeling paranoid lately, especially after their trek in the park. He didn't want to think it, but it certainly felt like someone was watching them. Draco glanced at Fi and saw her looking at him, staring at his wand. He shoved his wand into his shoulder holster and gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry, Fi. You startled me." Draco apologized and walked back to the couch. Fi was quiet, so Draco assumed she had resumed her playing. He turned his attention to the papers in front of him, trying to get his mind off his reaction to Fi's shriek. He had clearly retained some lessons he had learned during his brief stint in Azkaban and his recent feeling of paranoia probably triggered his automatic fight reflex. He probably scared the shit out of Fi in the process. Draco mentally shrugged and directed his thoughts back the paperwork in front of him. He was about to turn the page when Fi, pirate in hand, plopped into his lap on top of his papers. Draco gave her a pointed look, lifted her with one hand and snatched the papers out from under her with his other hand and then dropped her into his lap. Fi gave a him tired looking smile and Draco realized it must be nap time.

"Tired?" Draco asked softly, running one big hand over Fi's hair.

Fi nodded and set her head against his chest, her toy pirate clutched tightly in her little fist. Draco resumed his work, settling the papers on Fi's back as she slumbered.

Two hours later, Draco was finished with his budget papers and deciding on the best way to wake up Fi. It was nearly 6 in the evening and he was starving. He set his papers on the table in front of him and shifted Fi so she was cradled on his forearm. He patted her face, hoping to get her to wake up on her own, but she only scrunched her nose and turned her face away. Draco chuckled and stood up, hoping the movement would wake her.

"Fi, wake up! It's time to eat." Draco all but shouted. Fi grunted and turned her head away on is shoulder. Draco stopped in the hallway and held her at arms length. "Wake up, Fi. Don't you want food?" Draco cajoled. Fi opened her eyes blearily and raised her tiny fists to rub at her eyes.

"I want more sleep!" Fi groused. Draco shook his head and brought her back to his shoulder.

"Whose going to help me cook? Ill burn the house down!" Draco exclaimed.

Fi gasped and suddenly looked wide awake. "Burn? A fire! Silly, Da." She shook her head and patted his face with one little hand. "I'll help you."

Draco nodded and thanked her with fervor. He set her down on the counter, with her back to the tiled wall to prevent her from falling. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, hoping it would be something other than pasta and grilled cheese.

Fi tapped her chin and tilted her head, clearly in deep thought. After a minute of silence, she exclaimed "Chicken!" Draco nodded as he walked to the fridge. He placed the chicken in the microwave to thaw and turned to ask Fi another question.

"Does Miss want rice, bread, or potatoes?" Draco said, in an exaggerated French accent and twirled an invisible mustache.

Fi giggled and clapped her hands. "Rice, Mister!"

Draco smiled and agreed. "Rice it is. Tell me where the rice is, Fi."

Fi scooted to the edge of the counter and held out her arms. Draco obliged and set her down, watching her scramble towards the cabinet where he kept the rice. She opened the door and gave him a pointed look. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out the rice bag.

"I only need two cups worth Fi. Where are the cups?" Draco questioned as he unzipped the rice bag. He heard Fi rummaging around in the drawers and her triumphant "aha!" when she found the bright red measuring cup. She handed it to him and began to sit down when Draco asked another question.

"And where shall I cook the rice?"

Fi gasped, horrified that she had forgotten. "Rice pot!" She walked towards the cabinets once more and Draco went to rinse out the measuring cup. He took his seat on the kitchen floor again and waited for Fi to return with the rice pot. He stifled a laugh as he saw her waddling with the rice pot obscuring her from view. Fi grunted and thrust the pot at him, just as he was reaching for it.

"Thank you, thank you very much Miss." Draco kissed her hand, delighted at her giggles.

"You welcome, Mister." Fi's attention was riveted on the rice bag and Draco had to stifle a laugh.

"I'll let you get the cups of rice as long as you only get two cups. Okay?" The last time Draco had let her get the rice out, he had turned his back for a minute and when he turned around he was met with Fi grinning at him behind a mountain of rice. She liked the feel of rice in her hands and always got carried away.

Fi nodded rapidly and moved to Draco's lap, right infront of the rice bag and rice pot. She reached for the measuring cup and pulled out one cup of rice, overflowing to the brim. Draco shook her hand to get rid of the excess and then guided her hand into the pot. He let her do it alone the second time and zipped up the rice bag as Fi ran her hand through the rice in the pot. Draco rose, carrying the rice pot in one hand and Fi under his arm like the football he had seen on the telly. Fi laughed and made wooshing noises, imitating an airplane. Draco set her down on the counter and turned the faucet on.

"We need to wash the rice." Draco said, feeling the water for temperature. Still looked at him like he had two heads. They never washed the rice before."I read it in a book, okay? We don't want germy rice do we?"

Fi gasped and shook her head. "No germy rice. Ill wash the rice."

Draco smilled and rearranged her so she had her legs in the sink, gripping the rice pot. He turned the faucet towards the pot and filled it up halfway. "No splashing. Just move the rice around and rinse it out gently." Fi nodded and gazed at the rice pot with determination. Draco patted her head and went to get the chicken out of the microwave and placed it onto the pan he had gotten out. He let it simmer, keeping an ear out for any suspicious splashing, as he seasoned his chicken and left Fi's plain, save for some basil and pepper.

He turned to Fi and watched as she ran her hands through the rice, her tongue stuck out in determination. God, his baby girl was fucking adorable.

She looked up at him and grinned, waving her wet hand at him. "No more germs, Da!"

Draco grinned and walked over to her and lifted her of the counter to place her on his back. FI circled her wet hand around his neck and locked her legs around his middle. "You're so tall, Da!" Fi exclaimed as she always did when she rode piggy back on him. Draco hummed in agreement, draining the rice. He placed it on the stove and covered both the chicken and the rice, letting the cook slowly.

"Okay, Miss Fi. All done. What's next?" Draco was already walking towards the fridge when Fi answered with a disgruntled , "Veggies for salad."

Draco let her down and opened the fridge. "What do I need for a salad?"

Fi stuck her head in the fridge and began collecting items. "Tomatoes. Lettuce. Corn. Carrots. Spinach." Fi turned around, arms laden with the vegetables and Draco lifted her so she could place them on the counter. He turned to get the cutting board and knife, letting Fi unwrap the vegetables. With his back still to her, Draco asked if the had any broccoli.

Fi answered with a resounding no.

Draco arched a brow and walked over to the counter and began chopping the lettuce. He was quiet for a minute and then asked again. "No broccoli, huh? I know I bought some at the store."

Fi looked up, eyes wide. "Sorry, Da. No broccoli."

Draco looked at her, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Are you lying Seraphina Iolanthe?"

Fi sighed and then answered, "But I don't like broccoli. It's a tree. I can't eat a tree!" Fi said, unapologetic.

Draco glared at her and didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I lied sir. I won't do it again." Fi grumbled.

Draco nodded, satisfied. He resumed his chopping, handing Fi some lettuce to rip up to keep her busy. Draco worked in silence, while Fi sang a child's nursery song she had heard on the telly. She was off beat but Draco loved it all the same. He was just finishing with the last of the vegetables when he heard Fi scream.

Draco looked up, just as he saw a glimpse of black robes and the tell tale silver mask. Fuck. Not here.

Draco dropped his knife, reaching for Fi to sling her across his back at the same time he grabbed his wand from his shoulder holster. He took a few steps backward towards the oven, quickly shutting it off, just as the lights went out in the cottage. Draco jolted, blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness.

"Don't hide now, Malfoy. We're all friends here." God, he didn't recognize the voice. The death eater had used a voice distortion charm.

"I think not. Friends ring the doorbell and wait until they are invited in, do they not?" Draco spewed. Rage was building in him and he quickly cast a protection and silencing spell on Fi. He walked towards the living room, wand at the ready and eyes darting around, looking for the intruder.

"Always were so witty, Malfoy. I came to shut you up. But it seems as though we have another guest." The voice seemed closer but he couldn't tell.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco didn't see another masked man.

"Why the child of course." He paused, delighted in Draco's sudden stillness. "You thought I didn't know? Why, I know everything about you."

Rage simmered in his veins, for Fi and their privacy. "Were you fucking watching us?" Draco forced himself to use a controlled voice.

"Oh yes, you were very hard to find. Escaped Britain did ya?"

Draco snarled and replied, "Exiled, as you well know. What do you want?"

There was silence and then a quiet response of "Revenge. To give you what you deserve."

Draco ducked before the green light of the killing curse hit him and he turned his back towards the nearest wall. He took a quick glance around the cottage and located the death eater in the darkness.

"_Sectumsempra_!" He yelled, hoping his aim was right.

The dea th eater went down, but not before he hit Draco with a cutting spell, slashing his bicep. Draco grunted and grimaced at the blood oozing out. The death eater grinned at him and without a word, apparated away.

It was far by the shortest and most ineffective death eater confrontation he ever had, but it never should've happened in the first place. Thinking quickly, Draco set a quick protection ward outside the cottage and released the silencing spell on Fi. The cottage was suddenly filled with Fi's piercing screams and sobs and Draco's hurt lurched just as head throbbed.

He moved Fi from his back to his lap as he slid down against the wall to the floor. Fuck his arm hurt and it was so bloody. He grimaced at the shine of blood and tugged off his shirt to stop the blood flow. Fi's screams got louder as she saw the blood but Draco didn't quiet her. She'd stop when she would and Draco didn't blame her for crying. Poor baby was probably scared shitless.

He tightened his shirt around his bicep, knotting it quickly. He pulled Fi against his chest and rested his head against the wall as she sobbed into his chest.

He sat there, waiting for Fi to finish her crying jag. He rubbed circles on her back with one hand, holding her tightly with the other. He was relieved that she was safe but also fearful. The people who wanted him knew about Fi. No one knew about Fi in the Wizarding world. He needed to create a back up plan in case something like this every happened again. Those bastards could get him but they wouldn't fucking touch Fi.

He looked down at her, or well what he could see of her. Her crazy curls seemed crazier after all the fighting and her little shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. She lifted her head and Draco rubbed away the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Da's not leaving Fi is he? " Fi asked, sobbing half way through.

Draco shook his head and kissed Fi's brow. "No. Da's not leaving and Fi is safe. We're both safe." What a lie.

"What 'bout the bad man?" Fi asked, hiccupping.

Draco looked away for a second, unwilling to acknowledge that his actions had brought this on them. "He's not going to hurt you ever. Da took care of that."

Fi nodded and then turned her gaze towards Draco's bloody bicep. "Da got a big hurt." Fi ran a hand over Draco's bicep and bent her head to kiss it. "A kiss makes a hurt better."

Draco looked at her, heart lodged in his throat. "Of course, baby girl." He hugged Fi closer and closed his eyes.

He needed a plan.

* * *

After salvaging their dinner and cleaning up the kitchen and living room, Draco walked Fi to her bedroom. "Go brush your teeth and change into your nightgown. I'll be back to read you a story." Fi nodded and walked towards the adjoined bathroom, glancing over her shoulder at Draco. Draco stood against her door, realizing that Fi was checking to make sure he'd be there when she came back. Draco smiled and Fi seemed reassured enough to continue her business in the bathroom.

Draco sprinted to his room, changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth quickly. He had to be careful with his arm, but the healing spell he'd used had clearly worked. He made it back to Fi's room just as she was walking into her room.

"You left." Fi said accusingly, climbing onto her bed. "You changed clothes."

Draco nodded and reached for the book of Muggle fairytales by Fi's bedside. "You still want a story or a song?"

Fi was quiet for too long and Draco looked up from his perusal of the fairytales.

"Fi?" Draco questioned, worried.

"A story please." Fi answered. She sounded so tired and scared. Draco agreed and moved to sit on her bed. She scrambled into his lap the minute he was situated, ready for her story.

"Which one shall I read?" Draco asked.

"Rapunzel!" Fi loved that story and she always told Draco that she'd have hair just like Rapunzel when she was a big girl.

Draco began reading, holding Fi securely against his chest. She was asleep by the time he finished and Draco stayed on her bed, Fi asleep on his chest, just taking in the moment.

He knew Fi was shaken by today's incident but she wouldn't say anything until she was good and ready. He wouldn't pry but he would do his damndest to protect her. He slid Fi off his chest and took his wand from his holster. He placed a protection spell over Fi and cast a notification charm to alarm him if anyone entered Fi's room. Running a hand over her head, he kissed her brow and tugged the covers over her. His heart filled with love and pride as he looked at Fi, so little and so brave and he vowed to protect her.

He left the room, leaving her door ajar and moved to his study where he planned to remain until he found a suitable solution to his current problem.

Draco rubbed a hand over his stubbled face and let out a deep breathe. It was nearing 3am and he knew he should go to bed, but he wanted to get his hands on the information he had requested from his assistant. It was unfair to rouse Amelia at such an ungodly hour but at the rate he paid her, he figured he had the right. Plus, it was an emergency.

He needed to find two safehouses, one for back up and another safe house for Fi, where no one knew her but where she would still be taken care of. He also needed to revise his will and make Fi his heir, which would require him to give her the Malfoy surname. His heart warmed at the thought and he wondered how he was to explain it to a three year old. He'd figure something out because he couldn't make Fi his heir without her fully being a Malfoy.

Regardless of the name, he knew his Malfoy ancestors were probably turning over in their graves since the Malfoy fortune was going to a non-blood related Malfoy. He didn't plan on having children and he had no desire to get married. He didn't want to burden Fi with other siblings nor did he want a wife that doted on her other children more than Fi.

It was just Fi and him, just the way he liked.

He knew if his mother were alive, she would've arranged several dates with potential brides a month. But, after Azkaban and his sentence, he didn't think he handle the rules and confinement of a marriage.

However, he did miss sex.

He didn't quite understand how he was supposed to get laid if he had Fi and no one else to watch her. He didn't trust his neighbors, solely because both of them were old and senile. He had chosen the most non descript boring Muggle suburb and it seemed that they lived with the lot of elderly French citizens, a widow and her son, and a handful of traveling workaholics who had chosen this neighborhood as home base while out on the field.

Draco didn't mind a bit, but he knew that Fi would need some sort of kid companionship before she started pre kindergarden next year. And he had to teach her more stuff about magic and the Wizarding world. Bollocks. He'd figure that out another in time. Right now, he was fucking shattered.

Draco stood up, cleaning the clutter off his desk, straightening the picture of Fi that sat on the corner of his desk. She had been barely a year old when he had taken it (he'd bought himself a Muggle camera after he saw how rapidly Fi was growing) and she had been hiding under his covers while he searched for her. His covers were draped atop her head and she grinning wildly at the camera. He rubbed a thumb over the picture and left his office, locking the door behind him. The house was quiet and he double checked the wards before heading to bed.

"DA!" Fi's scream broke out into the quiet of the night, triggering Draco to race in to her room.

Empty.

"DA! COME BACK!" Fi's screaming became louder as he ran into his room.

Bloody hell.

Fi was sitting on his bed, screaming her throat raw and sobbing her eyes out. Her face was soaked with tears and her little fists were gripping the covers so tightly her knuckles were white. Her shoulders were shaking with the force of her sobs and her mouth was open, constantly screaming for him.

Draco went to her, reaching for her just as her screaming got louder.

"Quiet, baby girl. I'm here." Draco whispered, patting her back. Fi continued to sob, hiccupping occasionally as Draco took a seat on his bed, resting against the headboard. His shirt was soaked with tears but Fi had quieted down some and Draco could feel his heart return to normal.

He would never forget the way Fi sounded screaming for him.

"Where were you, Da?" Fi asked quietly, looking up at him.

"In my study, Fi. I couldn't sleep." Draco answered, playing with Fi's fingers.

Fi was quiet for a few minutes and Draco felt fresh tears rolling down her face. He grasped her chin and looked at her. "Why are you crying? I'm right here, I never left."

Fi looked at him with big green watery eyes. "I had a bad dream so I came here and you weren't there and I thought the bad man had took you." Fi mumbled.

Draco sighed and made to lay down in his bed, Fi settling in next to him. "We're safe from the bad man, okay? Don't worry about him. Sleep now, baby girl. We'll talk tomorrow."

Fi nodded and yawned wide. "'kay. I love you, Da."

Draco smiled and patted her belly. "And I love you, Miss Fi." He tugged the covers over her and kissed her brow. "Sleep now." He commanded gently.

Draco stayed wide awake for the rest of the night, watching Fi and planning.


	4. Chapter 4: A Ruined Outing

Chapter 4: A Ruined Outing

The next morning was unusual and uncomfortable. Draco was disturbed to see his normally loud and boisterous baby girl subdued into a meek and skittish mess. He had woken to Fi sitting on his chest, her big green eyes suddenly too large for her face. Her pale white skin seemed more ashen and her curls were matted down and limp. She gave him a watery a smile as he woke and latched onto his neck, nearly strangling him. He had known that Fi would be a bit jumpy but this was just downright unusual. He had suggested a bath, to which Fi shrugged and tightened her hold around his neck. He took that as a yes and undressed her for her bath.

She followed through with their normal bath ritual with none of her usual enthusiasm. Her toys were shoved the end of the tub and she was following Draco's instructions without any argument. He wondered if they would end up spending the day inside but decided to treat Fi to a day out. She would end up sulking if they stayed inside so he figured they could have a day out.

His attention was diverted as Fi wriggled her fingers at him, asking to be picked up. He lifted her out of the tub and dried her off with her purple flower towel. She curled herself onto his shoulder again and Draco resigned himself to washing her face. He cleaned her off and walked towards her room, quietly humming as he did so. Walking over to her dresser, he pulled out a pair of baby tights and a green cotton dress. He set Fi down and handed her the clothes.

"Here are your outside clothes. Pick out your undies and find what you want to put in your hair, okay?" Draco rubbed a hand over her head as she nodded and tugged a curl. She gave him a pointed look to turn around and Draco nodded. "I'll be waiting on your bed, Fi."

He turned his back, keeping an ear out for any rips or sniffles. Fi remained quiet and Draco's heart lurched at the thought of that incident breaking his baby girl. He was resolved on keeping her safe but it would be a while until Fi felt secure again.

She returned to him then, clambering into his lap with two bows and a brush. "And what shall I do with these, Miss Fi?" He began to brush her hair, waiting for her answer.

Fi was silent and then quietly replied, "Piggy tails, please."

Draco nodded and set about parting her hair. He broke the silence and asked Fi, "Don't you want to know why you're wearing your outside clothes?"

Fi shrugged and dutifully asked him. "Why am I wearing my outside clothes?"

Draco rolled his eyes and tied one pig tail. "I thought we could go out today. What do you want to do, baby girl?"

Fi was quiet and Draco managed to finish the last piggy tail before she responded. "Is it going to rain?"

"No. Clear skies, Fi." Draco patted down her flyaway hairs and pulled back her piggy tails. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and rocked her slowly, waiting for her answer.

"Can we go on a picnic, Da? And watch a movie after? Please?" Fi asked, turning around to lay her head on his shoulder that was still wet and bare from bathing her.

Draco nodded and agreed. "Sure. We can go to the zoo next time, okay?" Draco wanted to go to the zoo so fucking badly because it seemed quite fascinating but if Fi wanted a picnic, she'd get one.

Fi smiled and kissed his stubbly cheek. "Thanks, Da."

Draco smiled and tickled her belly. He rose, carrying Fi on one shoulder to his room. "I need to shower and change. So you sit here and do not move." Draco placed her in the middle of his bed and surrounded her by her toys. He cast a protection bubble around her and warded his doors and windows.

Draco turned back to Fi who looked on the verge of tears. He tugged a pig tail and shot her a quick smile. "Just ten minutes, in and out. Then we can eat and pack for our picnic."

Fi nodded hesitantly and began playing with her toys. Leaving her to it, Draco chucked off his pants and slipped into the shower. He mentally catalouged if they had the makings for a picnic basket and determined that they did. He'd pack Fi yet another grilled cheese and find some deli meat for his sandwich. They had plenty of fruits and veggies, and if Fi wanted desert, they'd stop by for ice cream.

He turned the shower off and dried himself off quickly and strode to his closet. He grabbed a pair of worn levi's, a v neck and a green pull over, knowing that Fi would end up wearing it by the end of the day. He cocked an ear out to hear for Fi but found it quiet. "Hey, Fi?"

He heard the telltale signs of squeaky springs and quiet 'oomph'. "Yes, Da?"

Draco smirked at her innocent tone, knowing she had been jumping on his bed. He let it go, knowing her mood had somewhat improved. "What do you want for breakfast, baby girl? Diner or Da's food?" Draco asked, walking out of the closet. He rubbed a towel through his hair, dropping it on the floor as he reached for his watch. He grabbed a leather band out of his drawer and strapped it on his hand. Fi would tie it for him later he knew, if she had to ride on his back. He glanced back to where Fi was on the bed but she was no longer there. He looked around and he saw her depositing his dirty towel in the hamper. Sometimes, it felt like Fi took care of him, too.

"Thanks, Fi. So, Diner or here?" Draco repeated, swinging Fi up and onto his hip. He batted her hands away from his wand and holster and set her on the kitchen counter.

"If we go to the Diner, can we still get ice cream for the movie?" Fi asked. She knew Draco well and ever since he had read up on obesity and all the Muggle diseases that came with it, he had turned into a health nut. Thus, Fi ended up as a great bargainer.

Draco nodded but added, "For the picnic, you drink water. No juice." He began to pull out the items to make their sandwiches, ignoring Fi's pout.

She was quiet, watching him make the sandwiches and cut their apples. "Can I have the pink water?"

Draco had made the mistake of buying crystal lite and now Fi was hooked on it. "No. Regular water."

Fi harrumphed but acquiesced. She still got ice cream and the diner.

Draco grabbed a bag of carrots from the fridge and turned to Fi, "Can you get the basket and the blanket, please?" Fi nodded and Draco watched her like a hawk as she jumped off the counter. Satisfied that she hadn't broken her neck, Draco resumed packing the food and began to clear off the counters.

Fi had placed the basket on the floor and returned to the pantry to retrieve the checkered blanket. He left her to it, grabbing two colorful metal bottles and filling them up with water. When Fi still wasn't done finding the blanket, he took pity and offered to help. Her little tush was in the air as he struggled to pull the blanket out of the pantry. Draco ignored her stubbornness and slightly pulled her by the waist, causing her to tumble out onto his lab, checkered blanket clenched tightly in her fists.

Blowing an errant curl out of her face, she looked up at Draco. "Thanks, Da." She huffed out. She made her way over the basket and sat down, beginning to place the food Draco had laid out. Draco took the times to ward the windows and doors and set up a few extra security wards keyed to his magical signature and Fi's budding one, just in case. When he glanced back at Fi, she was standing by the packed basket, gaping at him. He quickly placed a tracking charm on her and strengthened the protection bubble he had put on earlier. He was bloody paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

"Pretty spell colors, Da!" Fi exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes at her typical girly reaction and took the picnic basket from her feet. "Thank you, Miss Fi." He gestured for her to follow him as he led them out to the backyard to his bike. Fi trailed along behind him, shutting doors and switching off lights as she went. She stopped next to him and waited for Draco to strap her into the bike.

It seemed unconventional, but he had bought a bike within two weeks of moving to France. He had grown tired of walking everywhere and apparating with a baby Fi ended up with tears and sleepless nights. Thankfully, Fi loved the bike nearly as much as he did.

He strapped her in to the magically attached seat belt he had created and secured her helmet. Shrinking their picnic basket, he placed it in the over the shoulder knapsack he had brought that contained toys for Fi, a book on wards for himself, and two portkeys just in case. He settled in behind Fi and drove out of their backyard and into the street.

The diner wasn't far on foot, so they got there even faster by bike. Fi waited until Draco got her helmet and belt off before running into the Diner. Draco cursed and shoved his helmet off, placing it on the bike handles before racing in after Fi. He apologized to the crowd coming out and searched for his curly mass of hair. He spotted her infront of the cakes, nose pressed to the glass.

Draco grinned and hoisted her onto his shoulder, waving to the pastry chef as he walked to their usual table. "You shouldn't look at those pies and cakes, Fi. You know you can't have them for breakfast."He settled her into the booth and handed her a menu. She pretended to look over it, ohh and aweing at the pictures. She snapped it shut and looked at Draco, who was still perusing his menu.

"Da." She waved her little hand infront of his face, catching his attention. He arched a brow, unimpressed.

"Yes?"

"I want pancakes." Fi declared with all the importance of a queen.

Draco nodded seriously and prodded her, "And…"

Fi pouted but filled in for him. "Pancakes with no cream or butter. Fruit on the side. Oh! And brown milk."

Draco nodded and smiled at her. "Well done, brat."

Fi pouted and then broke into a large smile as their waitress came over. "'ello, Monsieur Malfoy and Madomosielle. Vat can I get for you today?"

Draco grinned and stood to kiss Madam P.'s wrinkled cheek. "Hello, Madam P. How do you do?"

She grinned at him, her eyes bright and sharp behind tortoise shell glasses. Her white hair was held back by two hair combs and she wore a brightly covered apron over her slightly round body. "Just fine, Mr. Malfoy." She turned to Fi. "And how are you, Seraphina?"

Fi scrunched up her nose at her full name but quirked a smile nonetheless. "Good!" She waited a beat and then interrupted again. "I know what I want!"

Madam P. indulged her with an affectionate smile and readied her notebook and pencil."Vat vould you like, darling?"

Fi sat up taller and folded her hands on the table. "Pancakes, please. No cream or butter. And fruit and brown milk." She paused, and then hastened to add, "Please."

Madam P. nodded and turned to Draco for his order. Before he could say anything, Fi's voice rang out: "Da wants bacon and eggs with pancakes, no cream or butter. And coffee with the white milk." She stopped and leaned closer to Madam P. "He eats more than me because he's so big and tall." She shuffled closer and then whispered rather loudly, "And, he's a boy!"

Madam P. gazed at her, amused at her antics. Never had she seen a father and daughter so in sync with another. She turned to Draco as he apologized for Fi but waved it away. "No need. She's such a pleasure. You're food will be out soon."

Draco smiled and nodded, waiting for her to leave. He glanced at Fi where she was making a game out of her silver ware and the sugar packets. "Thanks for ordering, you brat."

Fi shrugged and sent him a quick smile. " You're welcome."

Draco chuckled and sat back, content with watching Fi play. Madam P. was right. Fi was a pleasure, well most of the time. Madam P. absolutely adored Fi, as she had no children of her own. Draco always felt welcome in her diner that she ran with her husband, as it reminded him of three broomsticks. His reverie was broken as Fi scrambled under the table and climbed into his lap.

"May I help you?" Draco asked playfully.

Fi giggled and poked his chest. "Da is warm." Fi explained. Draco nodded and let Fi rest her head against his chest. He let her chatter on for a bit but interrupted her after a few minutes.

"Do you want to go the bookstore before the picnic?"Fi sat up and nodded quickly, nearly knocking her head against his chin. "Okay, bookstore it is. Where do you want the picnic? Forest and river or the lake?"

Fi was silent and then exclaimed, "River!"

Draco smiled and tugged one pig tail. "And what movie are we watching today?"

Fi's eyes widened and she bounced in his lap. "The one with the fish! The orange fishy and the sea!"

Draco groaned silently and wished futily that the theatre was not playing this particular movie. It was their third time seeing it and Fi never tired of it. She bloody well adored Finding Nemo. As far as Draco was concerned, Nemo could stay fucking lost considering it was his own bloody fault for leaving.

"You mean Finding Nemo?" Draco clarified.

Fi nodded vigorously and ignored Draco's quiet grumble of "Again?"

She stilled for a second and peered up at Draco. "Don't you not wanna watching Nemo, Da?" Fi said, her big green eyes staring at him.

Oh, fucking hell.

Fi could probably ask Draco to become a pirate and buy a pirate ship and move them to Somalia and he'd end up saying yes. Draco hummed in agreement, kissing Fi's head as she ran her hands up and down his stubble. It annoyed the shit out of him but she found it amusing. "soft, hard, soft, hard." She continued liked that, until Draco caught her hands and imitated biting her fingers.

Fi's eyes widened and she let out a childish giggle. Draco could feel a few people's eyes on them but he ignored them. "Not me, Da! Wait for the pancakes!"

Draco smiled and kissed her fingers. "But I'm so hungry!"

Fi pursed her lip and smacked his cheeks with both hands. "You have to wait, Da."

Draco grinned and nodded, delighted at her behavior. He turned her around to face the table as he saw a different waitress come out with their food. Fi turned back to him, as if to say, See, I told you! He waited until the plates were placed infront of them before settingFi down next to him and cutting up half her pancake. She'd cut the other half, but he'd start her off.

He pushed the plate towards her and handed her a fork and syrup. "Eat slowly. We have a lot of time."

Fi nodded and began to eat, eating slowly under his gaze. Draco watched her from his peripheral as he tucked into his own meal. Diner food was bloody brilliant. They had cleared their plates within ten minutes, with Fi shoveling in her last bite as Draco stood to pay the bill.

"You ready, Miss Fi?" Draco held out a finger, smiling softly when Fi nodded wrapped an entire little hand around it. God, she was tiny. He led Fi out to the parking lot and strapped her in. "Where to next, baby girl?" He asked, shoving on his helmet.

He heard Fi's muffled reply of "Bookstore!" and nodded. He took off then, riding his bike towards the city, away from death eaters and death threats, eager to spend an uninterrupted day with Fi.

* * *

Four hours later, Draco was nearly ready to call it quits. After the Diner, he had taken Fi to the used bookstore in town as she'd asked. Being Fi, she went and chose the thickest book with absolutely no pictures. She could barely read as it was and when Draco told her to choose a different book, with pictures, she had chosen another fairytale book.

That was a disaster.

Fi had taken a seat on the bean bag and tried to read it, but couldn't get but a few phrases. Draco had patiently explained that she didn't know how to read completely yet. When Fi realized she couldn't read the entire book like Draco could, she threw a tantrum of epic proportions which resulted in Draco buying yet another Muggle fairytale book (he was so done with those damned princesses and their long hair) and walking out of the store with a crying Fi over his shoulder.

She'd quieted down by the time they got to the river, her spirits lifted by the view and water. She'd been playful and rowdy for a full two hours before she'd requested Draco to read to her, settling on his chest, upon where she had fallen asleep a half hour ago.

Oh, blissful silence.

He loved Fi, but sometimes, he wondered what bloody business Pansy had to go and procreate. She hadn't done it on purpose, and for that reason Draco knew, he had to give it his all to protect Fi. Pansy had always said that she had never wanted kids, not after her own actions and her family's. She would never bring a child into a world where he or she would be ostracized for actions that occurred before his or her birth.

And for that, Draco vowed that Fi would remain untainted from his actions and those of the war.

He already had a plan in action in case anything ever happened to him. He had rewritten his will, making Fi his heir. She wouldn't receive her full inheritance until she took the Malfoy name, but Draco didn't know how to explain the concept of adoption to a three year old. He had decided to wait until Fi was older and let her choose. If she didn't take his last name, he'd figure out another way for her to have her inheritance, ancestors and traditions be damned. He had already opened up a Gringotts account for her and started a trust fund that would be open to her if they were separated. She'd receive stipends until she turned 25, upon which at the height of her career, she'd be given access to her entire trust fund. Draco wanted her to make a name for herself and pursue a career that made her happy, not reliant on the Malfoy money. She'd spend many nights awake, slaving over her work, but it'd be worth it and she'd thank him eventually.

Draco's attention was diverted as Fi shifted, shoving her knee into his rib cage. For all that she ate, she was fucking bony. He readjusted her so she lay flat against his chest, one arm still curled around his shoulder. Draco breathed in her unique baby smell mixed with the fruit she had splattered all over herself during lunch. He gazed down at her pale face surrounded by pig tails that were beginning to loosen and his throat became clogged with emotion.

He had to do whatever he could to protect this baby girl.

The rogue death eater that had paid them a visit would, without a doubt, be back. He had no idea who the hell it was, but it had to be someone from the inner circle. He had been the only teen death eater, much to his chagrin. He had been a fool to join, disillusioned with the promise of his family's safety. When he realized his error, he had refused Crabbe and Goyle's attempts to join him and told them to wait until they left Hogwarts. Fat lot of good that did for Crabbe. Blaize Zabini and Theodore Nott had been so disappointed in what he'd done, but they understood his reasoning. Zabini had chosen to remain neutral and Theo had followed his Italian partner into hiding, refusing to follow in Nott Sr.'s footsteps. While Nott's father had raged and raged at Theo's defiance, Draco had quietly applauded his behavior and fervently wished he could have done the same.

But what was done was done and he couldn't change it now.

But he could take all the precautions necessary to prevent anything from happening to Fi.

He glanced down at her then, and stroked a finger down her pale cheek, smiling as her nose scrunched up. Merlin, but she was adorable. He needed to wake her now if she still wanted ice cream before their movie. He tweaked her nose then and tickled her belly. "Wake up, Fi!" Draco said loudly in her ear.

Fi grumbled and turned her head away.

Unfazed, Draco tickled her again and lifted her arms length away from his chest so that she was in the air above him. "Wake up! Don't you want ice cream?" He cajoled, bringing Fi back to his chest as she blearily opened her eyes.

She yawned, big and wide and blinked at him. She tugged on Draco's green pullover that she'd used as a blanket and put it on. It dwarfed her completely, so Draco rolled up the sleeves some so he could see her little hands. Fi waited patiently for him to finish then repeated, "Ice cream?"

Draco nodded and kissed her brow. "Ice cream. Before the movie right?"

Fi nodded and settled into Draco's lap as he sat up. He pulled out his hankerchief and grabbed a nearby water bottle, dribbling some water onto the cloth. He quickly wiped down Fi's face, cleaning up the dirt she'd gotten on her chin.

She squirmed in his lap, but Draco quieted her with a stern glance. He let her off his lap as he packed up the picnic basket and folded the blanket, shrinking both of them with his wand. He reattached his wand holster to his shoulder and made it invisible to see with a quick charm. Fi looked on, unperturbed, clearly accustomed to seeing Draco hide his wand amongst Muggles. He put the shrunken items in his knapsack and gestured for Fi to follow him to his bike. "Let's go, Miss Fi."

Fi grinned, all but skipping to the bike. Draco heard a quiet, off beat litany of "You scream, I scream, We all scream for ice cream!"

He stifled a groan and strapped Fi in, climbing in behind her. He revved the engine and took off, heading towards the local ice cream store. The place was always packed because they made their own ice cream and used no artificial ingredients. The ice cream they made was fucking orgasmic.

They arrived within minutes, as the river was close by to the inner city. He parked and removed Fi's helmet, leaving her strapped in until he had all his belongings. He wasn't eager to let Fi run off on her own, especially in the city. He unstrapped her and pulled her onto his shoulders, grasping her legs as he walked into the store to wait in line. Fi was still singing the stupid ice cream song but Draco didn't bother to quiet her down. She'd end up starting up again in a few minutes anyway. So, he glared at anyone who so much as looked at her twice and scowled unrepentantly at the kid who was complaining to his mother about Fi. Fi meanwhile, unaware of Draco's silent glaring contest, was using Draco's head as a drum and singing that damn song.

He captured her hands and shrugged his shoulders, jostling her a bit. He smirked when he heard Fi's shriek and her indignant huff. "I am not a drum, Fi." He kissed her hands before releasing them, wincing as Fi's fingers tangled in his hair.

"Sorry, Da. Can I have your tie please?" Fi asked, leaning down to reach his hands. Draco took off the leather tie that was on his wrist and handed it to Fi.

He remained quiet as she hummed the damn ice cream song while she scooped up his hair and pulled the leather band around it. She patted his head when she finished and resumed her off beat singing. "Thanks, baby girl." He pressed a kiss to her leg, wincing as she patted his head rather hard in welcome. He mentally urged the line to move faster before he ended up with scrambled brains.

Ten minutes later, they were still in line but he could actually see the ice cream. He squeezed Fi's leg to get her attention. "What flavor do you want? You only get one scoop, so choose well."

Fi didn't even think twice before chirping out, "Green choco chip, please" and resumed her singing. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed in relief a few minutes later when it was their turn.

He turned to the ice cream scooper and shot him a half smile. He was startled to see the man behind the counter glaring at him like he'd killed his dog. Clearing his throat, Draco raised a brow. "Is there a problem here, mate?"

The man seemed to glare harder and his eyes glinted with contempt. "No, sir."

Draco remained silent, staring at the dark, greasy haired man. Fi had stilled and stopped singing, but she wacked his head lightly to get him to order. He shrugged then, chalking it up to paranoia. "Yea, okay. She'll have a scoop of the mint chocolate chip on a cone and I'll have a small cup of lemon sorbet."

He watched as the man scooped up their ice cream and the nagging feeling of unease rose within him again. He took the ice cream from him, handing the cone to Fi. "Thanks. Pay up in front right?"

The man nodded and replied, "Come again soon, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and then stopped half way towards the counter. He turned back around to the scooper. "I never told you my name—" He broke off as the man's skin began to boil and change.

Fucking hell. Polyjuice.

Draco broke off in a run, dropping his ice cream and swinging Fi onto back from his shoulders. He was already reaching for his wand when he burst through the front door and hung a right to duck into the alleyway. He pulled Fi off his back and set her on the floor.

She was looking at him, green eye big and fearful, ice cream dripping from one hand. "Da?"

Draco smiled and kissed her hand. "We're fine, Fi." He rummaged through his knapsack and closed his fingers around the necklace he had stowed in there. Pulling it out, he clasped it around Fi's neck and waited until he had her attention.

"Do not take this off. Ever. You must have it with you at all times. Understand?" His voice had taken on a hard tone and he struggled to soften it, to reassure Fi. She nodded, grasping the dragon shaped pendant in one tiny fist. "When Da tells you to push the button, you do it without asking or crying. As soon as I say now, you push it. Got it?" He showed Fi where the small button was on the pendant and waited until she nodded her head. She looked ready to start bawling but Draco needed her calm. "There's no need to cry. We'll be okay."

Fi sniffled and smiled simultaneously. She was quiet for a moment before she leaned forward and pressed a wet kiss on his stubbled cheek. "Okay. I love you, Da."

Draco forced a smile and kissed her forehead, lifting her as he began walking towards his bike. "I love you too, baby girl." He paused, securing Fi's hold around his neck and tightening his grip on his wand. "Stay quiet, okay? Listen to Da and we'll be fine." Fi nodded and rested her face on his shoulder, quiet and still.

Draco walked towards his bike, on the lookout for the polyjuiced death eater. He knew he wouldn't see him in broad daylight with a bunch of witnesses so he decided to take a chance. He sprinted to his bike and without bothering to strap Fi in, he gunned the engine and took off, away from the innocent Muggles. Fi was listening to is instructions to a tee, nearly strangling him in her attempts to be still and not move.

Draco could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him and he sped up, wanting to reach the river before the confrontation. It'd be easier to hide Fi somewhere in the forest area rather than in the city. He slowed, reaching their picnic destination. He left his bike near a bush and ran down towards the ravine. Setting Fi down, he grasped her chin and rubbed one large hand over her head. "Remember, as soon as I say 'now', you press the button."

Fi nodded and sniffled again and Draco could see she was trying not to cry. "Okay, Da. Is it the bad man again?"

Draco ignored her last question and focused on the sound of the footsteps that were becoming louder. He carried Fi over to a nearby tree and set her down against it. "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. Just sit here quietly okay and listen for my instruction."

Fi clutched her necklace closer to her and mumbled a quiet okay. "No more blood, Da."

Draco chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her brow. "No blood, got it brat." He cast a disillusionment charm over her and stepped back from the tree. No need to draw unnecessary attention to her.

Walking towards the middle of the ravine, he stood, feet braced apart and wand at the ready. "Come out you fucking bastard. Let's get this over with. I've a movie to catch."

He heard Fi's gasp at his language and he rolled his eyes. This was not the time to be counting quarters for her Da's bad language.

He heard an unfamiliar cackle fill the silence of the ravine and his eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint the source. "You always were such a witty and arrogant boy, young Malfoy. Always eager to please, no matter whose feet you stepped on in the way. So impatient, no finesse. I remember you as a wee thing, Malfoy. You would interrupt your father's meetings with the Dark Lord's followers, demanding his presence for one thing or another. And Lucius! The man would deny you nothing! Oh, he was weak." The man paused and Draco struggled to figure out where the voice was coming from. It seemed to surround him rather than originating from one point. The man continued his tone half crazy, half evil and Draco's stomach dropped to his feet. "Then ickle Draco went to Hogwarts and met the Potter boy. You were such a little brat when you wanted to show up Potter. So annoying, so impatient, so incompetent. You failed each and every time, letting Potter best you at quidditch over and over. And then, when we thought you'd redeem yourself and kill off the old coot? You failed yet again. I'd applaud at your ability to fail with ease, but that would be unbecoming for a man of my stature."

Draco shrugged insolently and raised his wand. " We aren't here to discuss schoolyard rivalries. I don't care for the Dark Lord and nor I do I care for your perception of me as a failure. Let's get this done." He shot out a stupefy in the general direction of where he thought the death eater was but missed. He was rewarded with a slicing hex to the back of his leg and he grimaced at the feel of blood oozing down his leg.

He directed his attention to where the hex had came from and shot out one of the multitude of dark curses that his father had taught him. He knew he had missed his target when he was hit with yet another slicing hex, this one on his back Irritated, he shouted out: "Really? Is that the only one you know?"

He heard a crazy laugh that seemed to go for hours. "Oh no, young Malfoy. I know quite a variety. But, I was told to bring you in alive, thus slicing you up will keep you alive and it'll hurt just as well."

Draco groaned as it dawned on him that the man was not working alone. Bloody hell. He turned around and hexed him with a _sectumsempra_, which barely grazed him. Huffing in anger and frustration, he let out a low growl. Anger was burning through his veins and he struggled to not fly into a uncontrollable rage. Fi was still here, still able to see and hear him.

He stilled as a twig snapped and whirled around. He didn't see anyone but raised his wand out of reflex anyways. He moved forward to investigate when he felt a wand digging into his neck.

"Hello there. Move and I'll take the child." The man paused and dug his wand in further. "You know, perhaps I'll take you both. My tastes are a bit more refined, but some of the others…Well, they have a more eclectic taste. In all things." His tone was suggestive and Draco felt bile rise in his throat.

Fear and rage clogged his throat but Draco managed to choke out a furious No. How had he seen Fi? "You don't fucking touch her. Don't even think it. Your problem is with me." Rage colored his tone and Draco shifted around in the man's grip to find a way out.

He was rewarded with a blow to his solar plexus for his trouble, and briefly, Draco had the wind knocked out of him. He shoved his elbow into the death eater's gut but wasn't expecting him to retaliate by kicking out a leg and sweeping his feet out from under him. He was about to stupefy the man when he took another hit from a slicing hex, directed at his bicep. He wand fell out of his as he clutched the new wound that had appeared just over the old one. "Fuck." He mumbled. He bent to grasp his wand when he was knocked to the ground by the Death Eater who had just rushed at him. He took a punch to his jaw but ducked before he took another to his nose. His hands seemed to be immobile and he realized that the death eater had immobilized his fucking hands. Double fuck.

His legs still worked so pulled his right leg back and jammed into the man's groin. Satisfied with the howl of pain, he rolled them over and searched for his wand.

Out of reach.

He made to get up when another slicing hex hit his chest and he let out a grunt of pain. "Oh bugger." He muttered, grimacing in pain. The death eater seemed to have no problem bouncing back from the pain and Draco wondered if he'd taken a potion. Certainly seemed like it.

He ducked as another hex came at him but was unable to avoid the strong kick to his sternum. He howled in pain as the boot hit his wound and he went facedown in the grass. Draco could feel his vision beginning to blur because of blood loss and he struggled to focus.

He heard a quiet sob amongst the curses of the death eater who had just taken another blow to the groin, courtesy of Draco's leg.

"NOW, FI! PRESS IT!" Draco yelled, his voice hoarse. He could still hear Fi sniffling and he growled. "SERAPHINA IOLANTHE!. NOW!" Draco commanded. He heard another sob and then the tell tale sound of the woosh of a portkey.

She was gone. She was safe.

He turned back to the death eater, looking over his shoulder. The man stared back at him, blood running down his face.

"Do your worst."


	5. Chapter 5:PHOC's Ms Frizzle on Steroids

Chapter 5: PHOC's Ms. Frizzle on Steroids

The Prince House for Orphaned Children (PHOC) was being run down by a rowdy gaggle of children, who were seemed to take it upon themselves to harass their keepers at all times. Hermione blew out a breathe and controlled her urge to scream. "Okay! Evan, stop pulling on Cleo's hair. That is not nice." She turned to the boys rolling around in the ground. "Christopher and Elliot! If you do not stop wrestling, I will put you on kitchen duty." She held back as smirk as the boys all but flew away from each other. And as for the last child… "Mason. How many times must I tell you? We do not eat the worms." Mason nodded and threw her a sheepish smile. Hands on her hips, Hermione smiled and gestured for everyone to go inside. "Come on, guys. It's nearly dinner time and I'm sure Mrs. Weasley has the food ready." Amid the roaring cheers and pounding feet of the children, Hermione let out a yawn and followed them in.

Four years of being the director for PHOC, and she still wasn't used to the crazy hours. The kids drove her up the wall but she loved them more than ever and wouldn't have chosen any other profession. She turned to where Mrs. Weasley was cooking up a storm in the kitchen and smiled at her. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Kids give you any trouble?" Things had gotten a bit awkward after Hermione had ended things with Ron, but Mrs. Weasley had mellowed out quick enough.

Molly looked up from her cooking and gave Hermione a tired smile. "These kids are something else. I used to think the twins were a menace, but they've got nothing on Chris and Elliot!" Her red hair had gotten frizzier and she had lost some weight, but she still had the aura of maternal nurturing that drew all the kids to her. They'd gather around her and request outrageous dishes, finally settling for whatever Molly had made after a bout of teasing and pestering. Molly always pretended to be annoyed but Hermione knew that the kids filled the gap since all of Molly's children had already left home.

Hermione shot Molly a quick grin and made her way over to the huge dinner table that was in the center of the room. They always ate a bit early since the kids had to be in bed by nine and Hermione didn't want to feed them too soon before bed. The kids had already taken their seats and were now busy making faces and annoying one another. Molly brought the food in and Hermione winced as the kids began grabbing for the food, knocking things off the table. Struggling to rein in her frustration, Hermione cleared her throat and sent up a rainbow of sparks with her wand. The kids quieted instantly, their attention riveted on the colorful sparks.

"Behave yourselves. I know each of you can eat like proper children. Now, take turns serving. There's plenty for everyone." She scolded, lightening the blow with a soft smile as she finished.

The kids nodded, suitably chastised. Dinner went without a hitch, save for when Elliot threw his peas one by one at Mason, who proceeded to stick them up his nose. For a bunch of five and six year olds, this was as good as it was going to get.

She shook her head in amusement as she recalled their silly antics, grabbing the last plate to help Molly clear the table. She nearly dropped the plate when she heard a piercing howl of what sounded like a screaming child. Heart lodged in her throat, Hermione dumped the plate in a surprised Molly's hand and darted out of the kitchen, wand in hand. What she saw would be imprinted in her mind forever.

A little girl sat in PHOC's foyer, a dark green pullover dwarfing her trembling body, as she howled something Hermione couldn't make out. Tears were running down her face like a raging river and shudders were wracking her delicate body. She paused in her litany of screaming, eyes widening in fear as she saw Hermione. She remained paralyzed on the floor and Hermione took a tentative step forward just as the girl resumed her wailing. When she got close enough to touch the girl, she reached for her intending to pull her into her arms. The girl resisted, her screaming escalating, causing the rest of the children and Molly to come running.

"What's happening?" Asked Evan.

Cleo wacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "She's crying, doofus."

Chris and Elliot stood there, mouths hanging open. "She's really loud."

Elliot clapped his hands over his ears just as Chris followed suit with a muttered, "And Mrs. Weasley thinks we're loud."

Mason stood there quietly, head cocked at an angle as he observed the crying child. "Is she still a baby?"

All the questions were asked at the same time and Hermione sent Molly a pleading look. Catching on quickly, Molly ushered the kids back upstairs just as Hermione turned to the girl.

"Hey there. We're not going to hurt you. What's your name?" Hermione asked, shuffling closer to the girl. Up close, she could see her green eyes were struck with fear and something close to loss. Hermione waited for an answer, but the child had resumed her crying, but this time she remained silent. Hermione sighed and reached for her, pulling her into her lap. The girl stiffened and remained rigid, tears soaking her green pullover. "What's your name sweetheart?" Hermione asked once more, running a hand over the mass of brown curls not unlike her own.

She didn't receive an answer so she tried another route. "How did you get here?"

The girl looked up at her and then back down at the pendant she had clutched in her little fist. She raised it so Hermione could see and pointed towards the button. Hermione nodded in understanding, reaching for the necklace.

Her breathe caught as she realized the dragon pendant was a portkey and that someone had intentionally sent this child here. She turned the pendant around to see for any markings but all she saw was a small raised opening. She pressed down on it and the pendant opened, revealing a note that fluttered into her lap where the child was sitting. She picked it up, hoping it was an explanation or a misunderstanding.

_Granger—_

_Her name is Seraphina Iolanthe. She's three and half years old. Take care of her and keep her safe, away from the public eye. The key to everything is in her pendant. DO NOT take it off her._

_Tell her I'll be back. _

_-DM_

Great. Who the fuck was DM and where was he? Or her? And why leave the girl—Seraphina—here at PHOC.

The girl sniffled and Hermione's attention was diverted. She looked down at the girl still crying in her lap and her heart went out to her. "Your name is Seraphina, right?"

The girl nodded and looked up at Hermione, as if to ask her something. She snapped her mouth closed at the last minute and remained quiet.

Hermione sighed and rose, carrying Seraphina on her hip. "Well, welcome to the Prince House, darling. My name is Hermione, but everyone calls me Ms. H. The note didn't say much except that whoever left you will be back." Hermione said gently, tightening her hold on Seraphina when she whimpered. She passed the kitchen and paused. "You hungry or ready for bed?"

Seraphina shook her head and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, which she assumed meant bed. "Alright. We'll go up to bed. I'll introduce you to the other kids tomorrow morning." She climbed the stairs with ease and turned the corner where Cleo stayed. She wondered if they should share, but for now they had plenty of room so she walked into the room next door to her own.

She set Seraphina down on the bed, upon where the girl curled up into a ball. Blinking away tears at the child's obvious desperation, Hermione walked to the closet and pulled a blue nightgown that she kept in all the girls' quarters. She shrunk it to Seraphina's size and returned to the bed. "Okay, let's get you changed and you got to bed." Hermione reached for her, but Seraphina backed away, hand out for the nightgown. She pulled off the green oversized pullover and set it behind her. She took off her clothes quickly and replaced them with the nightgown, which she covered with the green pullover. "Won't it get too hot?" Hermione asked, pointing to the green jumper.

Seraphina shook her head and moved to fold her clothes and place them on the nightstand. She rolled under the covers and tugged them over herself.

Hermione stood there, despite the obvious dismissal, her heart warring with her brain. Seraphina had clearly dismissed her but Hermione knew she'd end up crying herself to sleep. Should she stay until Seraphina fell asleep?

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione offered, quietly. She saw Seraphina nod hesitantly and Hermione gave her a soft smile. She shut the light off with her wand and took a seat on the edge of the bed rather awkwardly.

Seraphina ignored her, staring holes into the opposite wall as tears rained down her face. Hermione blinked away her own tears and began patting Seraphina's back soothingly, encouraging her to sleep. Whoever had sent this girl here clearly meant a lot to her and Hermione's brain raced at the possibilities. Was she really an orphan? What happened to her parents? Did she even live in Britain? Who gave her the pendant? And why did the note say it held the key to everything?

Bloody hell, she was confused and curious.

She'd need to do some research and talk to Harry, but for now she needed to focus on the baby crying her heart out in front of her. Seraphina was still sniffling and crying, but her eyes were beginning to droop. Hermione brushed Seraphina's hair away from her face and rubbed away the remnants of the tears. "Hush now, darling. Go to sleep." Hermione waited until Seraphina's breathing evened out to slip of the room. She rushed to her room and dove to the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Harry! We need to talk!"

* * *

An hour later, Hermione was still pretty confused and even more tired than before. Even with Harry's connections and access as an auror, he found no records for a Seraphina Iolanthe. Hermione didn't know her last name and told Harry to look for last names beginning with an "M", considering the note was signed as DM.

Her heart clenched at the thought of someone abandoning yet another child. After the war, Hermione couldn't tolerate anymore injustice based on such meager principles. She'd taken a brief recovery period where she went to find her parents in Australia, but after finding that they were doing so well as the Wilkins, she didn't want to risk restoring their memories and having it backfire. They now knew her as a mutual friend they'd met while vacation.

From there, she had joined the Harry at the Ministry, but she'd gone into the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to advocate for S.P.E.W. While Harry had been an auror, Ron a partner with George at WWW, Hermione had been busy championing the rights of house elves, in addition to whichever other creature happened to amble by her office, seeking help. She'd gotten a reputation of being a bit of an oddball, fighting for creatures who didn't particularly want her help, but Hermione thought her work was satisfying.

That was until she'd gotten a wake up call in the form of gossip in the Ministry restroom.

Albeit, she probably shouldn't have taken it to heart, but she was awfully sensitive to another's criticism. The two blonde bimbos from her boss's office were gossiping, regaling each other with tales of Hermione's outrageous campaigning.

So, she'd gone a bit far with the house elf costume and the head on a stick. So what? She had liked that idea. It had been rather Lord of the Flies-esque.

And the voice charm that made her sound like a house elf may had been a bit out there, but Luna had assured her she sounded just fine. That probably should've been her clue. Nonetheless, it had been a rather successful night for campaigning, but Hermione suspected many of the patrons at the annual Winter Gala had paid her so she'd shut up. She didn't mind. Money was after all, still money.

However, when the blond bimbos began ragging on her choice of profession, Hermione had to bite her tongue from hexing them six ways to Sunday.

Apparently, she should've stayed at Hogwarts. She'd fit in more there with her bookish ways and librarian clothes. _Oh really?_

Apparently, she should've actually used the hair-dress kit they gave her for Christmas. Was that from them? Hermione had wondered who'd given her the Muggle style hair kit. She'd tried that in third year.

Apparently, she should've chosen a different career path because houseelves were not like humans and could give two shits about their treatment. Well, that rankled her like no one's fucking business, but she supposed they had a point.

A very miniscule, minor, remarkably insignificant point.

That was, until, blond bimbo number one told blond bimbo number two, she was thinking about adopting. Hermione had to shove her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing. Were they allowing just anyone to have children? That should be a licensed right, especially if blondie over there was thinking about it.

She had leaned closer to the stall door to catch the tail end of the conversation.

_ "My Aunt was telling me about it. There are so many orphans after the war and they're all stuck in those hovels they call orphanages. It's just awful! I was thinking about getting one, but I haven't had the time to go to the place and pick one out." Blonde Bimbo number one told Blonde Bimbo number two as they exited the bathroom. _

_ Hermione nearly toppled over at her sudden epiphany. _

_ Children? In need of rescue and representation? _

_ Hermione handed in her resignation that afternoon._

Two months later, Hermione had created her own war orphanage that took in the extra children from the handful of other orphanages. It had been trying at first, having to dip into her own inheritance and then applying for grants from the ministry, but she'd done it. She had a four year plan to merge all the orphanages into one, and she had accomplished that through her opening of PHOC. Now, all the war orphans were in PHOC. Well, the majority of them had been sent to Hogwarts already and would be back for the summer, so the kids residing at PHOC were often between ages 5 and 11.

With the exception of Seraphina.

Little Seraphina was probably the strangest case of an orphan Hermione had ever seen. Hell, she didn't even know if she was an orphan. She also didn't know her last name, her birthday, where she was from, or her allergies.

Seraphina was new blood at PHOC and Hermione knew it would be ages before she adjusted to her new life. She would probably be scared and skittish for a while and based off today's behavior, Hermione reckoned she'd be silent save for crying. She'd have to hold a meeting with the other children and Molly and try to explain to them the situation with Seraphina. It'd be difficult considering she didn't know half of it herself. She'd do it all tomorrow, she thought with a yawn. And she'd give Seraphina a quick physical to make sure she was healthy.

But right now, she wanted her bed.

Hermione turned to her closet and pulled out a rainbow satin nightgown that she'd bought for her last birthday. It was rather eccentric, but she'd been trying out different styles after she'd left the ministry and settled on color. Lots and lots of color. It worked for her rather well she thought, as she shrugged off her bright red tunic style dress and tugged on the nightgown. She stuck with bright colors nowadays, which the kids adored. She dressed to theme of whatever lesson she was teaching the kids that day, since she served as a teacher, healer, financial manager and director of PHOC.

Hermione fancied herself as Mrs. Frizzle on steroids.

She smiled to herself at the description and gently removed her pencil shaped earrings and eraser shaped necklace. She was nearly into bed when she heard the piercing scream.

Hermione bolted out of her room, wand in hand and already securing protection spells and silencing charms on the other kids' rooms. She knew, without a doubt, that the screams were coming from Seraphina's room.

She moved quickly into Seraphina's, casting a muffliato charm so no one could hear them. What she saw nearly broke her heart.

Seraphina was huddled near her headboard, crying and sobbing her eyes out. She was so small that each sob seemed to drain her body. She quieted a little when she saw Hermione standing at the foot of her bed, but resumed her crying when she realized she didn't want her.

Hermione tried to make out what Seraphina was saying when she was crying, but her sobs and sniffles made it near impossible. Hermione sighed mentally and climbed into the bed with the crying girl, pulling her into her lap. She rocked her gently and ran her fingers through Seraphina's crazy curls, hoping it would calm her down some.

No such luck.

Seraphina continued and Hermione struggled to comfort her. She leaned back against the headboard and began to hum a tune under her breath. She'd be here for the rest of the night from the sounds of Seraphina's wailing, might as well get comfortable. They continued to sit there for what seemed like hours, as Hermione gently rocked Seraphina who continued to call out for whoever had left her here at PHOC. Anger burned through Hermione at the realization that the person who had abandoned Seraphina probably wasn't coming back. Filled with determination, Hermione grasped Seraphina's quivering chin and titled her head up.

"Who are you crying out for, darling?" Hermione asked.

Seraphina looked at her with huge green watery eyes and Hermione was suddenly reminded so much of Harry. Had he cried like this and been ignored by the Dursleys? Tears prickled in her eyes at that thought.

"Da." Seraphina whispered and then pressed her lips shut. Her tiny fist was still closed around the dragon pendant around her neck and she was still drowning in the green pullover.

Hermione furrowed her brows and tilted her head in confusion. "Da, your father? Or is that Russian? Oh my, are you from Russia?" Hermione mumbled all this under her breathe and then took a closer look at the girl in her lap. "Well, you certainly don't look like you're from Russia. So I suppose your father then. Where's your mother?"

Seraphina stared at her briefly and then visibly tightened her hold on the pendant. She said nothing and then settled her head on Hermione's chest.

Well then.

Hermione was bright enough to know when a discussion was over so she pulled Seraphina closer and readjusted her head on her chest. She turned the lights off with a flick of her wand and settled in for a restless night of no sleep, lots of tears, and aching shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6: A Handful of Brats, Plus One

Chapter 6: A Handful of Brats, Plus One

The next morning came too quickly in Hermione's opinion. It was barely 7am but Hermione had to get dressed for the day and then get Seraphina settled in. Seraphina was currently slumbering on Hermione's chest, tear tracks now dry on her cheeks. Hermione sighed and brushed a hand over the girl's wayward curls and set her on the bed as she moved to get up.

Hermione moved quickly to her room and jumped into the shower, dumping her nightgown in the hamper. As she quickly and efficiently began to shower, she mentally ran through her to do needed to make sure Seraphina was up to par on her physical exam before she got started teaching for the day. She was too young to sit in with the other kids, so Hermione would have to find something for her to do. Perhaps she'd talk to Molly and see if she had any suggestions.

Hermione turned off the shower and moved to grab a towel from the nearby wall handle, quickly drying her body down and leaving her hair to air dry. She strode to her closet and pulled out a teal full body jumpsuit with stringy shoulder straps. She pulled it on along with a world peace sweater and chose her world globe necklace and matching earrings, pairing it with a handful of multicolored rings. She wove her wand over her hair to dry it and pin it back in a loose twist, out of her face. Squeezing her feet into a pair of multicolored sandals, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Yep, she definitely looked she was about to teach a history class.

Satisfied, Hermione set the alarm off that would wake up the kids. She remembered to remove the silencing spell she had cast on their rooms the night before. Cocking her head for the sounds of grumbling and shoving, Hermione nodded to herself when she could her Chris and Elliot racing to the bathroom. With the other kids awake, Hermione knew she had about half an hour to dress Seraphina and do a quick medical exam before the horror that was breakfast began.

She knocked lightly on Seraphina's door, throwing Cleo a soft smile as the girl ambled by, yawning, on her way to the bathroom. Walking in, she was surprised to see Seraphina wide awake, sitting in the middle of the bed.

Hermione offered her a gentle smile. "Good morning, darling. Let's get you washed up and dressed." Hermione said as she moved towards Seraphina. She picked her up when the girl offered no resistance and carried her over to her own personal bathroom. She directed Seraphina to the toilet and was glad when the girl knew what to do. She seemed quite self sufficient and Hermione wondered if this was part of her upbringing.

She handed Seraphina a new toothbrush and pushed out a line of toothpaste. Seraphina took hold of the brush and began brushing her teeth, taking her time. Hermione noted it took her exactly five minutes and she seemed to scrub every tooth back around three times. The dormant dentist in her cheered.

When Seraphina was done brushing, she splashed water on her face and wiggled her hands out for a towel. Hermione smiled and wiped down the girl's face and helped her down from the stool she had transfigured for her to stand on.

Leading Seraphina into her room, Hermione realized she had nothing that would fit a three and a half year old. "What would you like to wear?" Hermione asked, bending down to Seraphina's height.

Seraphina clutched the green pullover to her and shook her head. Clearly, she wasn't going to take it off.

Hermione nodded and walked to her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans that she wished would fit her again. She used her wand to shrink them and turn them into capris and then used a cotton cloth to transfigure a little tube top for Seraphina to wear under the massive green pullover.

She handed the clothes to Seraphina who gave her a small smile and turned her back to quickly change. When she was done, Hermione took the cotton nightgown and sent it back to Seraphina's room with a swish of her wand. Turning back to her small charge, Hermione chuckled at the image. The green pullover Seraphina loved so much was dragging on the floor, collecting dust. Hermione bent down and tucked the ends of the pullover into the jean pockets so the girl wouldn't trip over them. The only thing left was Seraphina's hair and Hermione pulled out one of her headbands and put it on Seraphina's curls.

Hermione nodded, pleased with her work. "Great. Before breakfast Seraphina, I need to do a quick check up to make sure you're okay. Alright?"

Seraphina nodded slowly and moved to the chair Hermione had set out for her. Hermione quickly began casting the necessary healing spells, checking for malnourishment, dehydration, internal bleeding, blood issues and infant diseases, such as polio or measles. She may be a magical child, but magical children contracted Muggle diseases just the same. Hermione also did a quick check to see the extent of her magical development and was pleased when the girl's levels were fairly normal for her age. No unexpected bouts of magic yet.

Seraphina was given a clean bill of health in the matter of minutes but Hermione made a mental note to make sure the child ate three full meals a day, with snacks in between. She was small for her age and if it didn't improve with more food, Hermione knew it was probably her genetics.

"Okay, missy. You're all clear." Hermione helped Seraphina down from the chair and held her hand as they walked out of her room. "Ready for breakfast?"

Seraphina nodded but then stopped in her tracks as all the children stared at her from the end of the hallway. She shrunk back and ducked her face, her curly hair creating a protective wall between her and the stares.

Hermione sent the kids a pointed look and lifted her chin. "Good morning. As you can see, we have another guest here. Why don't we discuss this at the breakfast table with Mrs. Weasley, too?"

Chris and Elliot shot her a thumbs up and raced down the stairs towards the breakfast table with Mason and Evan trailing behind.

Cleo stayed behind and smiled at Seraphina. "Hello. I'm Cleo. It's short for Cleopatra. Like the queen." Cleo added the last bit with a bright smile.

Seraphina raised her head but didn't say anything, clearly not intending to talk.

Hermione cleared her throat and threw Cleo a grateful look. "This is Seraphina, Cleo. She's about three and a half years old, quite a bit younger than everyone else." Hermione left it unsaid that Cleo would have to look out for Seraphina.

Cleo nodded and reached for Hermione's other hand. "Hello, Seraphina. Let's get some food. Mrs. Weasley is the best cook ever!" Cleo chattered all the way downstairs and Hermione was grateful for her help. Although Cleo had just turned seven, she often acted like an adult. It worried Hermione that she was growing up too quickly, but she'd also been told as a child that she was an old soul trapped in a child's body.

As they reached the dining table, Cleo dropped Hermione's hand and reached for Seraphina's. "C'mon you can sit by me. We have to be quick otherwise all the boys will eat the food." Cleo's tone suggested a personal experience and Hermione bit back an amused smile.

Seraphina resisted for a second but at Hermione's nod, she went with Cleo and climbed up on her seat. The other kids paid no attention to her, Chris and Elliot were regaling Evan and Mason of their nightmare, which happened to be connected because they were twins.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their crazy ideas and took her seat at the head of the table, just as Molly came bustling in, trays of food following in behind her. She gave Hermione a bright smile and a pointed _we'll talk later_ look. "Good morning! Tuck in, kids. There's plenty for everyone." Molly turned to the twins and gave them a look. "There's plenty for everyone if the food is eaten and is not thrown, gentlemen."

Chris and Elliot smiled, cheeks rounded with pancakes and eggs, and gave Molly innocent smiles.

"We'd never do that!" Chris exclaimed, his words garbled by the food in his mouth.

"Who us?" Elliot mumbled at the same time, his voice muffled by the handful of bacon he had just shoved in his mouth.

Cleo looked at the twins with disgust and then turned to Seraphina. "Ignore them. I do." Picking up Seraphina's plate, Cleo rose on her knees to reach the food and asked her what she wanted.

Seraphina was quiet, just as Hermione expected, but she could see the girl's eyes were drawn towards the pancakes. Was it her, or was Seraphina going to start crying again?

"Cleo, I think Seraphina would like a pancake." Hermione paused, gauging Seraphina's reaction. When no denial was apparent, she added, "And some chocolate milk and fruit."

Cleo nodded and dished up a plate for Seraphina and then efficiently moved to her own plate, piling it high with fruit, bacon, eggs, and breakfast potatoes. She began eating with childish enthusiasm, occasionally pausing to help Seraphina out with a particularly stubborn piece of pancake. She held up the entire end of the conversation, not seeming to mind that Seraphina was content to focus on her pancake and stare blankly at Cleo every few minutes.

Hermione sighed and turned to Molly just as the woman approached her. Molly patted Hermione's hand and pointed her chin towards where Seraphina was quietly eating her food.

"Quiet little one, isn't she? Wonder how she ended up here?" Molly mused aloud.

Hermione shook her head at Molly distinct lack of subtlety and then delicately shrugged her shoulders. "I've no idea who she really is. Harry couldn't find any records of her and the only thing I know is that she keeps calling out for her Da." Hermione paused, then added. "Unless, she's Russian of course."

Molly lightly tapped Hermione's head in chastisement and tilted her head as if in thought. "You said she'd three and a half, aye?"

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her tea. "Yes, a wee little thing. I've no idea what to do with her when I teach classes."

Molly looked down at Hermione and zeroed in on the world globe jewelry. "History of the world, yet again?"

Hermione smirked unapologetically. "It may be boring, but it's important. Hogwarts will teach them magic and I'll teach them Muggle. They'll have a good foundation."

Molly hummed in agreement and flicked her wand absent mindedly towards the twins. "Eat your food, do not try to wear it boys." The twins rolled their eyes, but nodded, settling down to finish turned to Evan just before he dared Mason to shove a potato up his nose. "Evan. We do not dare our friends to put food up their noses." Evan nodded, chastised. Molly turned to Mason, who looked, as per usual, sheepish. "And Mason, you must stop this habit of putting objects, animals, and food in any of your orifices." Mason nodded.

Hermione marveled at Molly's ability to be perfectly calm and nearly omniscient when it came to handling the kids. It was a blessing to have her here at PHOC because it allowed Hermione to concentrate on other things besides cooking and cleaning and maintenance.

Hermione surveyed the table and surmised that just about everyone was finished, save for Seraphina who still slowly making her way through her one pancake. Hermione noted that the fruit and milk were nearly finished; clearly, the child had healthy eating habits. Hermione cleared her throat and created white sparks from her wand to get everyone's attention. Five pairs of eyes turned to her, with Molly looking at Seraphina who was too engulfed in her meal to notice. "This morning we have a new addition to our family. Seraphina Iolanthe." Hermione paused and nodded her head towards Seraphina who was now looking at everyone with wide eyes. "She's three and half years old and before anyone asks, no I do not know her story. Regardless, she is much younger than all of you and has ways to go until Hogwarts. With that said, no pranks, no scary stories, no pestering. Be her friend, but most of all be nice." Hermione finished with a smile.

The table was quiet until Evan spoke up. "I'm Evan. And I'm 9 years old." If his chest puffed out a little at that announcement, Hermione didn't mention it.

Seraphina's gaze swiveled from Hermione to Evan and then back. She said nothing, merely waiting for conversation to resume. When it was clear that Evan had nothing to say, each boy took a turn at introducing themselves, the twins doing so with relish.

Seraphina nodded at the end and then turned to Hermione, her gaze wide and seemingly overwhelmed. Poor baby probably had very little exposure to rowdy and boisterous kids older than her. Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and wiggled her fingers out. Seraphina understood immediately and scrambled off her chair and onto Hermione's lap within seconds.

The kids grew quiet, baffled by the image of the eccentric Ms. H holding a child. Hermione threw them a smile over her shoulder and motioned with her hand. "Let's go learn something kiddos! I'm feeling something ancient and old today!"

She heard four groans and Cleo's disgruntled mutter of, "History, again?" as they all followed her into the adjoined classroom.

Hermione set Seraphina down at her desk and left a few colored pencils and paper in front of the girl.

Turning to her small audience, she threw them a sharp smile. "Now, about a man named Napoleon Bonaparte…"

* * *

His head felt like a manticore was jumping around on it and he struggled to control the wave of nausea that suddenly gripped him. His eyes were nearly swollen shut and he winced as he tried to open them. He didn't recognize his surroundings; all he knew was that it was dark, cold, and empty.

It felt like Azkaban.

Panic seized him and he was temporarily blasted by the memories of Azkaban. The arctic cells, the hard cement floor, the scratchy disease ridden blankets, the stench of death and feces.

He forced himself to come back to reality and take in his surroundings. He needed to get out here before the death eaters finished him off.

He was halfway off the ground before he saw the pointed boots of the death eater in his peripheral. He had the forethought of covering his head before he was struck and succumbed to unconsciousness as his world turned black.


	7. Chapter 7: A Man Like Da

Chapter 7: A Man like Da

2 months later

Hermione couldn't recall a time when PHOC had even been livelier. The kids were never seen sulking around, Molly's smile could blind a room full of men, the rooms were positively sparkling.

She didn't have to think twice to know why.

Seraphina.

Everyone loved her. Despite her silence, everyone at PHOC included her in their family. Cleo woke her up every day and helped her get dressed whilst Hermione ran around waking everyone else up and trying to get dressed herself. Evan and Mason acted as goofy bodyguards, making sure Seraphina didn't trip when she fell or choke on her food (they seemed to think that because she was _so_ much younger, she was more accident prone).

And the twins?

The horrific duo would take any opportunity to hide behind Seraphina and use her in their schemes.

It warmed Hermione's heart that the little girl had been accepted and protected so quickly. Molly had warned her that Seraphina would probably never talk again, too traumatized from what she had seen before he arrival. Hermione had no problem with Seraphina's silence; it was the girl's tangible sorrow that tugged at her. She had never seen a child so bereft, so lonely, even while surrounded by people.

Hell, she didn't even know that children, especially three year olds, could feel such strong emotions.

Regardless, she was never sure what t expect with the mercurial girl. So Hermione did what she always did when she was terribly confused and curious.

She found a book on it.

She read a plethora of books on the emotions of children, PTSD, emotional withdrawal and abuse and nearly everything pointed to child abuse. That certainly didn't apply to Seraphina considering the child called out for her Da nearly every night. No bruises on her body, nothing covered under spells. Also, it didn't make sense considering her father had sent her here with all that she needed in that portkey.

Which was another thing that still baffled her. The note had said it was the key to everything.

How vague.

Everything? As in Seraphina's past and who she really was? Or did it hold the key to where he father was?

Was it even a key or a clue?

Whatever it was, she had never been so painfully irritated and stumped in her life.

And she couldn't even find a book on it. In her desperation, she googled it using her ancient laptop but that had come up with more questions than answers. She did come to one conclusion: whoever Seraphina had been with before, that person definitely knew how to stay hidden. Almost as if the person had been trained for it? Like in the _war_.

With that idea bouncing around in her head, Hermione had stopped her research indefinitely. There was nowhere else to look that would give her definitive answers, everything she could say would be assumptions.

So, as Hermione wandered down the hallways towards the kids' playroom, she had to force herself to quit coming up with ridiculous ideas of Seraphina's situation.

The children were in the giant playroom Hermione had created by extending the walls and breaking down the closets. It was a playroom but it had books, a Muggle TV, some music and lots of educational toys. It was the kids' favorite room and Hermione rather liked it herself. It was splashed with color and little trinkets and Molly often said she had fashioned the room after herself. Which, Hermione thought, was an apt observation considering she often blended into the walls and the kids had a grand time playing Find Ms. H. It should've annoyed Hermione but she rather enjoyed it herself.

She came to a halt in front of the playroom and inhaled sharply. The playroom looked like a hurricane had invaded it. Toys were scattered everywhere, puzzles had been abandoned and the tv was strikingly silent.

Where the hell where her kiddos?

She paused and listened, hoping to hear their laughter or voices. She heard a stomping of footsteps but they seemed to be running away from her. She pulled her long tie dye skirt above her ankles and rushed out of the room, towards the back door. She could see the twins as they led the group towards the small pond on the edge of PHOC property. Hermione relaxed and slowed to a walk. Just the pond. They had been there before and it was rather shallow. They wouldn't drown and she knew that Cleo had taken food for the handful of ducks that lived in the PHOC pond.

Hermione took her time walking to the edge of the pond. When the kids caught sight of her standing there, hands on her hips and arms crossed under her well endowed chest a stern glare on her face, they stopped what they were doing and gaped at her. She cleared her throat and aimed her glare at the twins. "What in the world do you think you're doing, boys?"

Chris and Elliot glanced at each other, then grinned.

"Have we told you that we like your skirt? Pretty colors."

"You look rather pretty today Ms. H. But then, you always look pretty."

Hermione smiled, "You think so—" She stopped and glared. "I know what you're doing. Do not distract me. I want to know why you two thought it was okay to take everyone to the pond without asking for permission."

The twin were quiet and had the decency to look sheepish. Mason and Evan were standing quietly and Hermione rolled her eyes at the rock in Mason's hand. Cleo was grasping Seraphina's hand in one of her own and holding the bag of food in another.

No one spoke up and Hermione tapped her foot, waiting. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Silence prevailed and Hermione sighed. "I expected better from all of you. We have a younger child here and we need to be more careful. Go ahead and play, I'll watch. But next time, please ask me or Mrs. Weasley. Understand?"

All the kids nodded and Seraphina remained silent, staring at the pond. Hermione's heart clenched.

As the kids started a game of tag, Hermione took a seat near the pond and spread her skirt around her. She watched as Cleo told Seraphina how to feed the ducks, but it seemed like she already knew how. In fact, it seemed as if she fed ducks regularly, Hermione mused. She probably had a pond near her old home. Hermione was pleased that PHOC could provide her with something from her old life.

She didn't know how long she sat on the grass, watching her kiddos run around in the late spring heat. She was content in watching them, satisfied in knowing that they were no longer alone. When she was alone with the kids like this, it was when she truly knew that she had accomplished something after that terrible war. She had changed and in doing so, she had helped others. She would never go back to the old Hermione who focused on politics and law. She wanted to help people who needed help. PHOC let her do that.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Seraphina who was scrambling away from the edge of the pond. The girl made her way over to Hermione and curled into her lap. Hermione wrapped her arms around her, careful not to hurt her with the multitude of bracelets on her wrist. "You okay, darling?" Hermione asked. She ran a hand over Seraphina's curls, smoothing them down and away from her forehead.

Seraphina sniffled and nodded, snuggling in further into Hermione's chest.

For all the silence, Seraphina certainly expressed herself through her actions. Hermione had noted a trend that Seraphina seemed to seek comfort immediately after her cries for her father, the only time she ever heard her speak . So, she assumed that whenever Seraphina stuck to Hermione like white on rice, she did so because something triggered a memory of her father.

It happened quite a bit, in moments when Hermione wasn't expecting it, but she certainly cherished them. She didn't get to have the same experience with the other kids at PHOC because everyone had been over the age of five when they arrived, all angry and bitter. The beginning two years had been tough but the kids got accustomed to her and Hermione got acclimated to being surrounded by children instead magical creatures.

Seraphina shifted on her lap and Hermione kissed her hair. The little girl had brought so much to PHOC in the short time she'd been here and Hermione languished at the thought of her hurting so much. Whoever the girl's father was, she hoped he felt similarly.

Hermione could hear the kids' laughter as they rushed back towards her and they automatically quieted down when they saw Seraphina resting on Hermione's chest. She gestured towards PHOC, indicating it was time to go. Chris and Elliot took off after patting Seraphina's head while Mason and Evan stayed behind.

"Is the baby okay?" Evan asked, peeking over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, Seraphina is fine. Just tired." She emphasized Seraphina's name and then shooed Mason and Evan off. Before they were too far, she called out "Mason, drop that rock this instant!" Mason hastily dropped the rock and bolted after Evan.

Cleo came up behind Hermione just as she rose from the ground. "Is it normal for Seraphina to sleep so much?" Cleo asked, her innate curiosity winning over her manners.

Hermione nodded and began walking, Cleo at her side. "Yes, she's still young. She normally doesn't sleep so much, it's just she has trouble sleeping at night."

Cleo risked a glance at Seraphina who had been jostled briefly by the movement. "I think she's sad. Is that why she won't talk?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Perhaps."

Cleo went on, unabashed. "She keeps calling for dad at night, I can hear her you know." Cleo paused, struggling to keep in what she wanted to say. "He should come back, I think. Seraphina needs him."

Hermione sighed and tightened her hold on Seraphina. "Yes, I think so too. But we do not know the full story so we cannot judge."

Cleo grumbled her agreement and they walked in silence until they reached the house. Cleo raced inside to wash up since it was nearly dinner time while Hermione made her way to the kitchen. She could smell Molly's cooking and her stomach rumbled in response. It was nearly dinner time and she had had a small lunch.

Molly looked up as Hermione entered and her gaze traveled to the sleeping child in her arms. "You should have a babe of your own Hermione. It does you wonders."

Hermione forced a smile and sniffed exaggeratedly. "What are you making?"

Molly grinned and pulled on her oven mitts. "Shepherd's pie. Smells fantastic, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded and continued to watch Molly bustle around the kitchen. She was in her element here, chatting with Hermione and cooking at the same time. Her own experience at cooking was minimal but she could follow a recipe fairly well.

Molly called out to her. "Hermione! Dinner's nearly ready. Can you call the kids and get them to set the table? And—" Molly broke off and gaped, neary dropping the knife in her hand. "Charlie!" She shrieked, rushing towards him, arms open.

Charlie grinned and deftly took the knife out of her hand before hugging his mother. "Hey Mum. I stopped by dad's office and he said you'd be here." He glanced up and grinned at Hermione. "Hello Ms. H. How do you do?"

Hermione smiled, pleased to see Charlie. "Hello Charlie. What in the world are you doing here?" It was good to see him though. He was a refreshing sight after all the pasty men in Britain. His skin was tanned and weathered, his body brawny and broad, all strong muscles that positively oozed sexuality. His hair had grown out again until his shoulders and he had it tied back against the nape of his neck.

If Hermione had been the type to swoon, she would have at the sight of him.

But they had always been friends and never taken it further, although she had quite a few fantasies about him. She bet he was a right stallion in the sack. And she knew half of London probably had a first hand experience in it. He was attractive but he was also indiscreet.

"I'm just visiting. Things have been a bit slow in Romania so I decided to come see how things were here." He nodded towards Seraphina who had woken up at the sound of Molly's shrieking. "Who's the little chit on your shoulder? Don't tell me you were up the duff?"

Hermione shook her head and rubbed Seraphina's back. "This is Seraphina. She's new around here." Hermione gently turned Seraphina around. "Why don't you say hello, darling?"

Seraphina blinked at Hermione and then raised her fists to rub her eyes. She looked at Charlie and waved at him, before settling back on Hermione's shoulder. Her gaze remained on him even as he gave her a brief smiled and returned to talk to Hermione.

"Have you heard from Ron yet?"

"Yes, he said he'd be back from Germany within a few days. The deal went through. He's just spending some time there with Luna; they're playing tourists."

Charlie shook his head. "Never thought Roniikins would be with Luna of all people."

Hermione glared at him. "There is nothing wrong with Luna. In fact—"

Charlie interrupted her. "I never said something was wrong with her. Ron, on the other hand…" Charlie trailed off, making Hermione laugh.

She started to reply when Seraphina squirmed in her arms, clearly wanting to be let down. Hermione bent down to release her, steadying her on her feet. "Stay close, darling. Dinner's nearly ready."

Seraphina nodded and walked over to Charlie, stopping in front of his rather impressive form. He hunkered down to her level and tapped her nose. He held out a hand. "I'm Charlie. Pleased to meet you Miss." He dropped her hand and moved to stand up when she snagged his pony tail with wide eyes. He glanced at Hermione who shrugged, fascinated by Seraphina's behavior.

Seraphina on the other hand looked on the verge of tears as she held Charlie's pony tail in one hand. It was tied with a simple rubber band and Seraphina's brow furrowed as she turned the pony tail left and right, looking for something. She huffed in frustration and then dropped Charlie's ponytail. She wiggled her arms at him, asking to be picked up. Charlie glanced at Hermione who nodded, bewildered by Seraphina's response to Charlie. As soon as Charlie picked her up, Seraphina's little hands went straight to his hair once more. She tugged at it lightly and then sighed. In the quiet of the kitchen, Hermione could barely hear her quiet whisper. "Da's hair."

Hermione swallowed, trying to suppress her joy at hearing Seraphina talk, and shakily asked, "Your Da has long, orange hair?"

Seraphina shook her head. "Yellow." She resumed playing with Charlie's hair, delighted to find someone else with one of her father's attributes.

Charlie stared at her, baffled, as she kept tugging at the band holding his hair back. He digged into his jean pocket with one hand. "Is this what you want?" He asked, pulling out what resembled a leather hair thong.

Seraphina nodded, eyes wide and suddenly watery. She took it without a word and began to undo the band in Charlie's hair. She put in the leather thong as if she'd been doing it her whole life and then patted his hair down. Finished with her task, she rested her head on Charlie's muscled shoulder, one hand over his shoulder, the other grasping his pony tail.

Hermione's eyes watered at the sight and she glanced at Molly who she knew was mirroring her thoughts.

This child really needed her father back.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner when the kids were asleep that Hermione had a chance to speak with Charlie. He was just coming out of Seraphina's room when she got her chance. "Charlie! I need to talk to you." Hermione tugged on his arm and led him back downstairs, towards the kitchen. He followed, too tired and confused with the day's events to argue. Hermione turned to him and shot him a pointed look. "Why was Seraphina attached to you?"

Charlie shrugged and crossed his arms. "No idea. The kid wouldn't leave me alone and I had to put her to bed you know."

Hermione nodded. She had seen. "Did she say anything else?"

"No. Just sat in my lap. Could be I remind her of her dad?"

Hermione hummed in agreement and thought it over. "Yes, but she said that her father had yellow hair. Who looks like you and had blonde hair?

Both of them were quiet.

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands. "I need to find out who she is and who her father is. She came in here through a pendant portkey that held an obscure note. I don't know what to do!"

Charlie looked at Hermione with surprise. Sure, she had changed a bit over the years, losing her head girl librarian look and moving on to something just short of a hippie, more eccentric really, but she still remained the most intelligent person he knew.

"Relax, cor. I'm sure you'll find something. Talk to Harry yet?"

Hermione shot him a look. "Within three hours of her arrival. He found nothing."

Charlie let out some air through his teeth. "Maybe something will turn up. Or her father will come back. Any reason why the chit won't talk?"

Hermione straightened and answered quietly. "The books say child abuse but I don't buy it. I think she's traumatized by something she saw. Or she's waiting."

Charlie clenched his jaw and ignored the rolling in his stomach when he heard child abuse. "You're sure it's not child abuse?" He asked gruffly.

Hermione glanced at him then and winced at her insensitivity. "Sorry Charlie. This was nothing like what happened with your Magdalena and her baby. Honest." Charlie had been in a relationship with a woman from Romania who had been running away from her abusive husband. Long story short, Charlie hadn't known and he'd come back one day from work to find Maggie half beaten to death crying over her comatose child. He'd taken care of them, but after the child had passed, Maggie had broken it off. Charlie hadn't had a serious relationship since then, hence bedding half of London.

That had been nearly 5 years ago.

Charlie gave her a jerky nod and glanced at the time. "I'm off. Let me know if something turns up. I'll visit when I can."

Hermione nodded and accepted the chaste kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight Charlie."

She watched him go and hoped with all her heart that he was right. Moreover, she hoped that a certain someone would turn up. And soon.


	8. Chapter 8: By Word of Mouth, Fi Cries

Chapter 8: By Word of Mouth, Miss Fi Cries

Hermione was still pondering the different possibilities of Seraphina's past and her strange behavior a few days later during her morning yoga. She was deeply disturbed by Seraphina's behavior, especially after Charlie had left. Seraphina was as silent as ever but she was unusually observant, as if she was waiting for something. Her eyes were glued to the door of whichever room she happened to be in and it was devastating to see the look of hope and desperation on her face. Hermione tried her best to distract her and keep her occupied but Seraphina was difficult to sidetrack, stubborn little girl. Hermione had even considered asking Charlie to stop by but she didn't want Seraphina to become too accustomed or attached to his presence, considering he lived in Romania.

Perhaps a field trip was in order to lift everyone's sprits.

She was still pondering the options when Seraphina bustled into her room and seated herself just on the edge of her bright pink yoga mat. She looked half asleep so Hermione assumed it was another nightmare that had woken her up.

"Good morning Seraphina." Hermione offered her a soft smile and went back to focusing on her breathing.

Seraphina grunted something unintelligible and continued to stare bleary eyed at Hermione's yoga poses. Her eyes strayed occasionally to the door behind Hermione but returned swiftly whenever Hermione forced her body into another tangled pose. Hermione had no idea how long Seraphina sat there watching her but by the time she had finished her yoga routine, the girl was slumbering on the floor.

Hermione chuckled and bent down to pick Seraphina up and transferred her to the bed while she prepared for her shower. It was still early out and it was a Saturday, so the kids tended to sleep in and wake just before noon. Hermione had long given up waking them up and dragging them out of bed even though she could hear them just fine running around. It gave her time to relax and plan out the next week's schedule and do basic things around the house since Molly was usually off on weekends.

Hermione let out a relieved sigh as the hot water cascaded down on her shoulders, relaxing her in the temporarily silent environment that surrounded her. She loved the kids, but sometimes, they drove her crazy. She titled her face up to the water and mentally ran through her day. Besides preparing lesson plans, she didn't have anything to do. That would give her time with the kids and time for her to prepare them for Fleur's visit. She usually came around once a month with baby Victoire so Hermione could teach the kids the basics. It also helped that Hermione absolutely adored Tori and Fleur was happy to relax her feet for a couple of hours. With Fleur's job at the Ministry as liaison to the French Minsitry and Bill's job at Gringotts, it was rare for them to have any time off without Victorire.

Thus, Hermione, the only single woman left of their friends, often had her hands full with _someone's_ kids.

She didn't really mind. Honesty. It just made her realize how pathetically single she was and how she hadn't gotten laid since she'd opened PHOC.

She'd blame the remaining single male population of England but Hermione knew that she was unbearably picky. And not many men were willing to tolerate her job, her lifestyle, or well, simply put, her. It should've hurt but Hermione had her heart full with the kids.

But her body?

She was wound taut and just ready to fucking burst like a dam during hurricane season. Her fingers could only do so much and with the risk of getting caught by a handful of snooping kids, she'd opted to remain celibate until someone came along who would fit her needs, discreetly.

It was an uncomfortable situation but she'd rather be uncomfortable than out of a job and responsible for the fate of six unhoused children.

With that in mind, Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, making her way to her closet. She chose an oversized royal blue tunic with renaissance puff sleeves and belted it around her midriff. She may be short and petite, but Hermione knew her assets. Hence, belt everything less she looked like she was wearing a curtain. Ginny often told her that her breasts were too large for her frame and that her hips flared in a way that belied the length of her legs but Hermione was quick to remind her that Ginny had Harry, who in all his muscled and lithe glory, could give two shits about how Ginny was more skinny than curvy and more athletic than soft due to her quidditch days. At any rate, Ginny still got the guy in the end and that, Hermione thought as she braided her hair, which was what mattered.

Hermione pulled on a pair of toe socks and walked towards her bed where Seraphina was still sleeping. She seemed to be a bit restless as per usual, her brow scrunched in consternation and her fists opening and closing, mimicking her reaching out for something, or Hermione realized, someone.

She brushed a heavily ringed hand over the girl's brown curls and struggled with the guilt she felt for not being able to do enough to find Seraphina's father. She still had very little information to go on and she had no idea if her parents were muggles, purebloods or half bloods, or even where Seraphina had lived prior to PHOC. She had tried to trace the portkey back to its origin but it was untraceable. It was also rather difficult to cast the necessary spells when the dragon pendant cum portkey was attached to Seraphina's neck, day and night. Hermione needed to take a trip to the Ministry's archives to see if she could find any information on Seraphina or a range or potential parents who could possibly have had Seraphina. She was a mere three and a half years old so Hermione was tempted to assume that the parents were fairly young or newly wed. But then, this was the wizardng world and women of all sorts of ages were having children. She'd look into it once she gathered more information from Seraphina, if possible.

Hermione dropped a quick kiss on Seraphina's temple and moved to make her way out of the room. She was stopped by a little hand clutching the end of her tunic. Hermione turned and grinned at Seraphina. "Awake, are we?" Hermione murmured, lifting Seraphina from the bed. She felt a nod against her shoulder and decided to get the girl up and ready for the day. It just shy of 8am, which gave her four hours to herself and well, Seraphina.

Hermione made her way to the bathroom and set Seraphina down. One thing about this girl was that she was so self sufficient it was rather startling for a three and a half year old. Seraphina didn't have to be told to go to the restroom or flush the toilet or brush her teeth correctly. She did it all of it but Hermione could tell that at her home, she had had a routine and without a doubt, a catchy little song. Whoever the girl's father was, he had done a marvelous job of raising Seraphina.

At Seraphina's signal that she was done, Hermione led her back to her own assigned room and opened up one of the dresser drawers. "We're not going anywhere today, just staying here. How about this?" Hermione pulled out a simple blue dress that would reach just under her knees and the tiny short that went under it. At Seraphina's nod Hermione pulled out the dress and put it on the bed, knowing Seraphina would dress herself. But a few seconds later she heard the rustling of clothes and a few grunts here and there. She turned around after a few minutes and was unsurprised to see the giant green pullover on top of Serpahina's blue dress.

For the past two months, Hermione had never seen Seraphina without the green pullover, save for her bath time and she had long come to see it as a part of the child's everyday wardrobe. She threw Seraphina a smile and walked towards her dresser. "How do you want your hair, darling?"

Seraphina pointed to Hermione's head, at her braid. Hermione nodded and gestured to the seat infront of the dresser. "Come on up and I'll braid your hair."

Hermione made quick work of Seraphina's hair, quickly weaving it into a braid with a blue ribbon running through it. As soon as she was done, she lifted Seraphina off the chair and settled her on her feet. Taking her hand, she led her towards the stairs. "Breakfast first I think. The we can get down to business."

At Seraphina's shy nod, Hermione made her way downstairs, eager to start her day with someone other than herself as company.

* * *

The next time Draco woke, it was to a firigid cell. He swore he was going to freeze his balls off one day. His stomach rumbled with hunger and he struggled not to groan at the pain. He hadn't had a real meal since his capture and he was perpetually hungry. The water and bread his kidnappers had given him were but a few scraps and Draco often opted not to eat them due to the grisly look of them.

He may not have eaten properly for a while but his strength was still fine. He was fatigued but he knew he could take down the death eaters if given the opportunity. Daily push ups, sit ups, and pull ups certainly helped.

Well, it _had_ helped.

Keeping himself in shape to escape wasn't exactly conducive with being chained to the wall, shackled by both hands and feet. His muscles were strained and his arms bloody ached. He could feel the wounds on his chest and legs stretched taut to the point where he was rather sure they would reopen. They hadn't been healed but they'd scabbed over on their own, making it painful to be chained to the wall.

At least he wasn't being beaten every hour. Now they just left him alone since he was clearly useless to them. He didn't know anything of the new Ministry so there was no way of using him to take revenge on the Ministry and sparing his own life.

Thus, he was basically fucked. They'd kill him eventually but they'd drag it out. They'd do it after Draco had lost everything.

Well, there was only one thing he had and the Death Eaters had no fucking idea where Fi was.

And they wouldn't, short of taking his brain and stealing the information. He was a brilliant occlumens and not even Snape had been able to get into his mind. Mind you, crazy Aunt Bella had taught him, but it still remained that his mind was fully barred from external , Draco knew, was most important. This meant Fi was safe.

Now, all he had to do was find a way out.

But as Draco heard the jingle of keys, escaping was the last thing on his mind. For now, he would focus on surviving.

"Well, well, little Malfoy. Still hanging in there, are ye?"

Draco was silent and he mentally rolled his eyes at the idiot's pun.

"I think it's time for a new toy. What do you think of this?" The masked man held up a cane and Draco winced.

With a muttered fuck you, he held up his head and in his most haughty aristocratic voice, he managed to murmur, "Do with it as you will. You seem to fancy this as a sort of sub dom situation."

With a howl of rage, the death eater landed the first blow on Draco's navel. Draco took himself to the bowels of his mind and removed himself mentally from the situation. He managed but a few minutes of consciousness before the darkness claimed him yet again.

* * *

Hermione had barely gotten the kids settled when the floo ran green and Fleur stepped through the fireplace. The children started screaming once again, shouting out greetings at Fleur as she brushed soot off her blouse.

Hermione sighed. At this rate, she'd never get the kids to quiet down and let her finish up her plans. Leaving Seraphina to her drawing, she stood to greet Fleur. "Hello, Fleur! What brings you by?" Hermione stepped forward to give the French woman a quick hug.

Fleur offered her a sheepish smile and readjusted baby Victoire on her hip. " 'Ello, 'ermione. 'M afraid I have an ulterior motive vor coming 'ere. Bill has the day off and we thought…" Fleur trailed off and shot Hermione a wicked smile. Jungle sex with French food, Hermione knew from Ginny's gossiping.

Hermione grinned, already reaching for Victoire. Fleur often did this and Hermione never minded; she adored baby Victoire. "Not a problem. When will you be back for her?"

Fleur was about to answer when she was interrupted by a piercing cry. Hermione's heart stopped as she turned to face Seraphina who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "What is it, darling?" Hermione asked, rushing towards the crying girl.

Seraphina hiccupped and moved towards Fleur, her little hands reaching out for the blond woman. Fleur shot Hermione a bewildered look and muttered something under breathe in French, causing Seraphina's cries to rise. Fleur quickly picked her up, sushing the girl quietly in French.

Hermione looked on, baffled, as Seraphina quieted, seemingly comforted by Fleur. Seraphina had never initiated contact with anyone other than Hermione, and Charlie, whose attributes had reminded her of her father. She shrugged at Fleur when the blonde looked over at her again aghast at the behavior of a child she had never met.

Seraphina snuggled further into Fleur's neck, winding her arms around the older woman's neck. Fleur's heart clenched and she murmured the French lullaby she always sang to Victoire before bed. The girl whimpered and began to sob anew. Fleur threw a panicked glance at Hermione who moved forward after setting Victoire down on the floor to play. Hermione reached for Seraphina, muttering words of comfort to quiet her down. Seraphina stuck her nose into Hermione's slender neck and wrapped a hand around the dragon pendant that had portkeyed her to PHOC. She mumbled a quiet "Da" between her sobs and Hermione strengthened her hold around her.

She'd analyze this later but for now, she needed to get Seraphina to quiet down so Fleur could leave for her day with Bill. She motioned to Fleur to take Victoire to the other room where the other kids had scampered off to when Seraphina began crying. Hermione waited until Fleur left to bring up Seraphina's face into her line of view.

"What's wrong, darling? How does Fleur remind you of your Da?" Hermione asked as she ran a heavily ringed hand over Seraphina's mussed curls.

Seraphina lifted her head from Hermione's neck and turned her watery gaze on Hermione's worried face.

"Seraphina, I'm only trying to help. I want you to have your Da back, don't you? How did Fleur remind you of your Da?"

Seraphina swallowed heavily and then brought a little fist to her mouth. She held it there for a second and then resumed her place in Hermione's neck. Hermione pressed a kissed to Seraphina's head and released a frustrated sigh. She walked towards the playroom and called out for Fleur, letting her know that she could leave.

"Are you zure, 'ermione? Ve can cancel." Fleur offered.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I'll take care of it. Seraphina stays with me most of the time and Cleo takes fairly good care of the others. No worries, it's all under control."

Fleur nodded and gestured to Seraphina. "Such a beautiful name. Very old, no? Ze reminds me of ze old magical families. Strong names, good stock." She paused, patting Seraphina's back. "I'll come back for Vicks by nightfall, yes?"

Hermione nodded her agreement and gave Fleur a small smile as she flooed back to Shell Cottage. She gave into the self pity for a second, wishing she had a man to go home to. Her ponderings were broken by the pitter patter of feet behind her and Seraphina's agitation.

"Can we go to the pond? Please?" Evan asked, Mason hiding out behind him.

Chris and Elliot threw her wicked smiles and shouted out, "Come on, Ms. H. It's not raining and," they paused dramatically, "We're asking permission!"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Go in pairs and Cleo, can you get the baby stroller out for Victoire in case she falls asleep?"

Victoire protested but Hermione placated her, "I know you can walk, sugar. I just cannot carry you back with Seraphina."

Victoire glanced at Seraphina and nodded, smiling in comprehension. "Okay, Aunt Mi. But I'm five now and ma Père says I'm a big girl."

Hermione grinned. "Of course, sugar. Now run along with Cleo. Seraphina and I will be along shortly."

Cleo nodded and tugged on Victoire's hand to lead her towards the boys who running off towards the pond.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen and set Seraphina on the counter as she quickly grabbed some fruit, cheese, and pretzels and placed them into a picnic bag with a spare blanket. Swinging the bag over her shoulder, Hermione reached for Seraphina, who had stopped crying now, and took her hand to lead her towards the pond.

Hermione chattered along the way, making inane observations and filling the silence as best as she could as she tried to analyze Seraphina's behavior. She was worried of course but her mind wandered to the possibilies… this Da had long yellow hair…some connection to French. Clearly not from England, but then why PHOC? He had done his research to have sent his child here, trusted her institution enough. Advanced magic and pure talent was necessary for that pendant port key Seraphina refused to part with.

So, Hermione figured it to be something like this:

An intelligent man with long yellow hair who possessed mad research skills and had gotten into a spot of trouble.

OR

A resourceful man with long yellow hair who _knew_ her and intentionally sent his child to PHOC when he'd gotten into a spot of trouble.

She was secretly batting for the latter because the poorly hidden romantic within her hoped that there was someone out there who knew of her and trusted her with his child. He'd looked her up, saw who she was, what she did, what she had become and taken a gamble . How utterly sweet! She suppressed a big sigh and chided herself for allowing her overly romanticized views take hold of her.

Hermione tightened her grip on Seraphina's hand and set down the bag of food as they approached the giant willow tree. She spread out her blanket and folded her rainbow toe socked feet under her. She watched as Seraphina gazed at the other kids for a moment until she returned to Hermione's lap. She laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and let the green pullover completely engulf her as she fell into a restless slumber.

Hermione on the other hand had drifted off into her own imagination, pondering ideas about Seraphina's elusive father.

For Seraphina's sake, she hoped he was at least alive.

* * *

Draco wasn't completely sure but he knew he should've passed out from blood loss by now. The number of times he'd been beaten, healed and then beaten again should've granted him the mercy of unconsciousness.

Clearly, he was fucked.

He was unchained and without even exploring the reasoning behind it, he got to work. Trying to ignore the stickiness of the blood caked along his legs, he felt around for open wounds. Running his hands down his arms and legs, he could feel scars (which he ignored, more for his collection) but no open wounds. He felt a bit dim to have fallen into the psychological trap—so much blood would indicate pain from open wounds, yet there were none.

The lack of food was clearly getting to him.

It needed to stop and he needed a plan to get the fuck out of here and back to his baby girl.

That meant building up the muscles that had atrophied from disuse and then figuring out where the fuck he was. Based on what he had heard, he knew he wasn't in France. If he was in the States, he was well and truly fucked.

But he'd find a way.

With renewed determination, Draco set up to do push ups and sit ups. He'd get back to Fi, regardless of how long it'd take him.


	9. Chapter 9: Ms H's Rose Tinted Glasses

Chapter 9: Ms. H's Rose Tinted Glasses

Another 4 months later

Hermione had never been so frazzled in her life. It was Halloween and it had been one of her more eccentric ideas to take the kiddos trick or treating.

They had loved the idea like peanut butter loved jelly.

And that was how Hermione had stuck her foot in her mouth yet again and was stuck with 5 sugar hyped kids and 1 sullen toddler in a rented SUV that felt far too small for 7 people.

"How many of these pretty balls can you stick in your mouth?" Chris asked, a wicked gleam lighting the one eye that wasn't covered by an eye patch—he'd chosen to be a pirate.

"More than you can!" Evan exclaimed, reaching into a bag full of multicolored gumballs. As soon as he'd realized Chris would be a pirate for Halloween, he demanded to be a police officer so he could throw his twin in jail

"Think you can stick this up your nose, Mason?" Evan, who was dressed as a ninja, asked, swinging a twizzler in front of his face. Mason's eyes went wide and he made a grab for the stick. He'd chosen to be the ninja trainer cum samurai to Evan's ninja.

Cleo moaned, holding her stomach with one hand, shoveling in the last piece of chocolate into her mouth with the other, her tiara hanging lopsided on her head—she was, unsurprisingly, Cleopatra.

Seraphina was quiet, looking at all of the kids with wide eyes, head swiveling back and forth, which looked rather ridiculous in her bright orange Nemo costume. Personally, Hermione liked Seraphina's costume best, and mind you, it wasn't because she elected to dress as Dory for Halloween.

"Listen up you brats! No one is going to eat anymore candy! Save it for later before we end up at St. Mungo's. Got it?" Hermione glared at the kids through the rearview mirror, the effect lessened by the bright blue makeup on her face and her crazy hair piece. Never let it be said that Ms. H couldn't roll with her kiddos.

A smattering of grumbled "yes" could be heard in the car just as Hermione pulled into the rental return lot. "Fantastic. Now, once I park, gather around so we can get back to PHOC." She put the gear shift into park and muttered a spell to send all the candy home, ignoring the indignant yells of the children. "You'll get it back soon enough. Settle down and let's get home."Hermione opened the back door, reaching for Seraphina as the other kids scrambled out of the SUV, the pitterpat of their feet warming Hermione's heart.

"Come on, come on. Portkey's about to leave, passengers left behind will remain behind in the Muggle world…" Hermione trailed off and grinned as the twins fell over each other to try to get to Hermione first. She waited until Mason finally placed his hand on the worn shoe and activated the portkey to PHOC.

Not even a minute after landing in PHOC did the kids run off to their rooms, screaming and shrieking from their sugar hype. Seraphina remained behind as Hermione locked the door and hid the candy. She whisphered a spell to send the candy out in different areas of PHOC and she grinned when Seraphina gasped at the disapprearing candy. Hermione threw her a wink and grabbed a handful of candy before making her way back to the little girl. Tugging on her hand, she ushered Seraphina forward.

"Come on upstairs, sweetheart. The rest of the kids will be awake for awhile but you, missy, need to be in bed soon." Hermione paused dramatically and then, in an exaggerated whisper, murmured, "after you eat some candy with Ms. H."Her heart warmed at Seraphina's shy giggle and Hermione fervently hoped this was a step in the right direction for getting Seraphina to talk to her.

* * *

"Have you come to a decision, young Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at the man in front of him. "Fuck off, Dolohov. I said no earlier and I meant it. You're begging for Azkaban again, and no fucking way am I going back." The fool had a plan that was positively aching for aurors to swoop down on it. Any resurgence of pureblood supremacy activity, neo-death eater or otherwise, was constantly red flagged.

Dolohov smiled, sure and slow. "If you're certain, Malfoy. We've got many younglings on our side. Disposing of you would be," Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatic pause, "undoubtedly easy, but wasteful. I'll let you sit and think on it." Dolohov nodded to his guards to bind Draco and he struggled to control his anger.

"How much longer do you plan to keep me here? I don't have any fucking information, I don't plan to be an inside man, and I'm bloody well not going to help you. So, you may as well fucking get on with ki—" Draco groaned as Dolohov smashed his fist into his nose.

"I'll not tolerate your insolence, Draco. I will not hesitate to kill you."

Draco didn't bother responding, as he struggled to control the river of blood flowing down his face. He glared at Dolohov and spit in his face, bracing himself for the impending blow. When it didn't come, he moved to break away from the guards, but what Dolohov said made his blood run cold.

"Do not provoke me, Malfoy. I know of the little girl and I will find her. Do not think yourself so clever to have her hidden away. I will find her; think of it as an incentive for cooperation. Some of the men here…" Dolohov trailed off and threw Draco a smirk over his shoulder as he left the room.

Draco allowed the guards to shove him into his cell as he tried to reign in his anger and fear. If they found his baby girl, all would be for naught. He knew Granger would protect her, but from what he'd seen, she was a completely different person than the prudish, quiet, nerdy Gryffindor from Hogwarts. Nevertheless, his escape here depended on Granger keeping his baby girl alive until he returned. And he planned to return very soon, especially after what Dolohov had just said.

He'd been listening closely over the past few months and while he was in the states in some nondescript town, he knew there was a train station nearby. The guards were rather verbose after they'd had a few drinks and he managed to overhear them discussing the short road that led to the train station. He could figure his way back to London where Fi was as soon as he stole the key from one of the guards. There was no way to trick them so he'd have to use brute force and be quick. He'd bided his time, waiting for the right moment, and for Fi, it was now or never.

His vision turned red for a moment at the thought of not getting to Fi in time. He let loose a primal growl and punched the cement wall.

He'd get out. And he'd fucking do it tonight.

* * *

Hermione winced as the twins' shrieks filled the burrow. She could see Molly bustling around in the kitchen as Ginny lazed about in a nearby chair. Mason and Evan raced behind the twins as Cleo shrieked and ran towards the kitchen for Ginny. Hermione moved through the floo slowly, mindful of Seraphina slumbering on her shoulder. The little girl had another nightmare last night, running into Hermione's room with tears rolling down her face. Hermione had allowed Seraphina to share her bed and they'd both had a restless night. The past week at PHOC had been uneventful but Hermione had constantly felt eyes on her and the kids. She wasn't stupid or paranoid, but her war training had kicked in and she knew something was off. Thus, a Saturday afternoon picnic at the Burrow—surrounded by people she could trust had been her only solution. It would also give her the chance to bug Harry about Seraphina's father.

"Hermione! Glad you made it." Ron ambled towards her, all long limbs and broad shoulders. There had been a time where she would've dropped everything for Ron but now, now all she felt was the warm feeling of platonic love, just as she did with Harry.

Hermione smiled and reached on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Of course, Ron. Wouldn't miss an invite. And the kids were itching to get out of the house." She stopped talking when Seraphina shifted and Ron quirked a brow.

"Any word on the father?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "All I have is that cryptic note. Is Harry here yet? I want to see if he's found anything yet."

Ron shook his head. "He's here but he hasn't found jackshit. What are you going to do about the girl?"

Hermione glared at his back as he began to lead her towards the yard. "I'm not going to do anything about the girl, who has a name , you know. I'll draw up the paperwork and we'll keep her at PHOC."

Ron nodded and was quiet for a moment. "And if the father shows up, a year or two from now. What then, 'Mione?"

She didn't want to think about that and her arms tightened around Seraphina's small form. "I don't know. I'll play it by ear. My focus now is getting Seraphina to talk."

Ron's head swiveled towards her from where he had been eyeing Luna's arse in her tight dress. "Talk? The little chit still doesn't talk?"

"Watch it, Ronald. She's traumatized and she'll say a few things, but only if it reminds her of her father. I've hardly gotten anything out of her." She ran a ringed hand over Seraphina's curls and dropped a kiss on her head. "I need to put her down. Can I use your old room?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione climbed the stairs slowly, careful not to jostle Seraphina. Ron's comment had shocked her, brought her back to reality. What if Seraphina's father did come back? She knew, without a doubt, that if her father returned, Seraphina would go home with him. But what if it wasn't safe for her? What of the kids at PHOC who loved her like another sibling? And what of herself? Hermione would hardly be able to stand it if she lost Seraphina. They'd become close, even though the little girl hardly talked. But Hermione loved her all the same.

She slowly placed Seraphina in the bed and pulled the covers on top. She waved her wand and muttered the spell that would alert her when Seraphina woke up. She hoped the little girl would sleep through the picnic—she'd hardly gotten but a few hours of sleep last night. Dropping a kiss on the girl's forehead, Hermione made her way downstairs, and followed the laughter outside. She spotted Harry lounging with his arm around Ginny, who had Cleo perched on her lap. She moved towards them, intent on questioning Harry about his leads.

"Harry. Have you found him yet?" She asked without preamble.

Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well, hello Hermione. I'm fine, and yourself? You look fetching in the jumpsuit today. I didn't think checkered was your style."

She smacked his shoulder and gave him a stern glare. "Harry James Potter, do not mess with me. I want to know what you've found. And for your information, I like checkered. So?"

Harry chuckled and patted the empty seat next to him. "Sit down, Hermione. I think I found something, but that note you gave me was so damn cryptic."

Hermione motioned for him to continue, wringing her hands together, hoping it was some good news.

"Based on her age and the little tidbits she's disclosed, he's got to between the ages of 21-35. She said yellow hair, long enough to be tied back. I'm assuming very little greying. She's hardly four years old and she hasn't got the upbringing of a spoilt child. This guy lives comfortably, knows advances magic based of the portkey and dragon pendant. And he knows you personally Hermione. Her father sent that note to you, don't you see? He must've gone to school with us!"

"That doesn't really narrow it down, Harry. Did the initials help at all?"

Harry shook his head. "No way to tell; he could be using an alias. But I've compiled a list of potential people. But I'm not acting on it unless you want me to. Finding him means losing Seraphina, Hermione. He can return to her quite easily, you know. The complex tracking spell I found surpasses any of the tracking spells the Ministry uses. He'll be back for his daughter, Hermione. Can you deal with that?"

Hermione didn't answer, letting Harry's thoughts wash over her. Goosebumps rose on her bare arms at the thought of Seraphina leaving her, but she wouldn't deny her the right to live with her father. "We'll figure it out when the time comes, Harry. I don't want to know the possibilities. I'll keep her safe and if her father returns, he'll know I kept my promise." If her voice broke and sounded weak, Harry didn't comment. He simply nodded and turned his gaze towards the chaos in the yard.

"You know, we'll all be here for you, whatever happens."

Hermione nodded and turned her attention towards the kids. She could see the twins pestering George, while Mason and Evan were playing along with Victoire. Cleo was nodding off on Ginny's shoulder and little Seraphina was still asleep.

She finally had time to think, without wondering about the kids and looking over her shoulder at fleeting shadows. She didn't dare tell Harry about the uneasy feeling she'd had for the past few days; he'd set up patrol and that would worry the kids. She knew her way around a wand and the wards around PHOC were stronger than ever. There was no reason to worry, the kids and her would be just fine.

Just then, Molly bustled in, hands laden with trays, with the kids, save for Cleo, trailing behind her holding pans of food. "Let's eat, dearies! While it's all still hot!"

Hermione grinned as her kids rushed to the table with their pans and began plating anything they could get their hands on. She walked over, pausing Chris's spoon mid air. "Eat what you can actually stomach. There's always more." Chris nodded and Hermione ruffled his hair, turning her eye on the other kids. She gave Mason a stern look and he slowly lowered the hand filled with peas he'd been about to shove up his nose.

She was about to sit down when a piercing shriek filled the air. Her wand began to vibrate and Hermione rushed from the table and bolted up the stairs. She could hear Harry and Ron behind her just as she reached the door. She threw the door open and rushed to the bed, where Seraphina was crying, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She was calling for her Da under breath as Hermione picked her up and began to quiet her down.

She locked gazes with Harry and Ron, both of whom were staring at her, brows furrowed. Hermione shook her head and stood, intending to carry Seraphina outside. She was crying silently now and Hermione knew some food would do her well. "Another nightmare, sweetheart?"

Seraphina nodded and sniffled, tucking her nose into Hermione's neck. One hand clenched the gaudy beads on her neck and the other grasped her bare shoulder. Hermione rubbed her back and moved past the boys, walking downstairs. She ignored Harry and Ron's rapid whispering behind her, keeping her attention focused on Seraphina. "You hungry, darling? Molly made some food."

Seraphina shook her head and hiccupped, making Hermione's heart clench. The Weasley's continued eating, barely pausing in their ruckus when they saw Hermione carrying a sniffling Seraphina. Hermione took a seat and piled food onto her plate, moving over when Harry nudged her shoulder. She ate quietly and saved some leftovers for Seraphina. She could feel Harry staring at her and she struggled to tamper down her irritation. She glanced at him and muttered under her breath, "It's fine, Harry. Another nightmare."

Harry shook his head and ran a hand down Seraphina's back. "Don't give a damn. It's not healthy. Cleo told Ginny that Seraphina sleeps in your room a lot. Especially this week. What's happening at PHOC, Hermione?"

Hermione groaned and shoveled warm bread into her mouth to keep from spilling her guts. She could hardly keep a secret but she didn't want Harry to freak out. "Nothing. All is well."

Seraphina shifted and turned her body towards the table. Glad for the disruption, Hermione pushed a small plate of chicken towards her. "Eat up, sweetheart." Hermione smiled as Seraphina tackled her food with quiet tenacity, vehemently cutting the pieces and chewing slowly. Hermione kissed her head and turned to Harry. "We're fine, Harry. Just fine."


	10. Chapter 10: Illusions Shattered

**A/N: This is a rather short chapter, as was the previous one, but I'm trying to get Draco back into the story, without piling on too much.**

Chapter 10: Illusions Shattered

It happened a few days later, just as Hermione was off to bed. It had been raining all evening, the thunder and lightning sending the kids to bed early. She had changed into her rainbow strappy nightgown and had been on her way to check on Seraphina when she heard the pounding on the door. She motioned for Seraphina to stay quiet as the girl's eyes grew wide. Grabbing her wand, she quietly walked down the stairs and cast a silencing charm on the kids' doors as she passed by. The pounding continued and Hermione hesitantly walked towards the doorway. She heard the soft pitter-pat of feet and Hermione turned in time to see Seraphina behind her. "Get back, sweetheart. Everything's fine."

Seraphina remained still, frozen as the pounding on the door got louder. Hermione could see the moisture forming in her eyes and she struggled to tamper down on her fear. She really didn't need another incident that would shut Seraphina down again. She moved towards the door again, intending to put up another ward, but barely managed a shield just before the door was broken in.

A hulking figure stood in the doorway, his torso naked and his pants ripped. He was breathing hard, as if he'd ran for quite a while. Rain poured off his shoulders and created a puddle underneath his feet. He moved to take a step inside PHOC just as Hermione pointed her wand at his throat. He glanced at her then and Hermione nearly tripped over her gown in shock.

"Don't fuck with me, Granger. I'm tired and hungry and bleeding and I just want my baby girl back." He made to enter PHOC but Hermione blocked the entrance, arms outstretched, a rainbow barrier.

"You cannot just come in here...— You broke my door! And probably scared the kiddos. And," she paused as she saw his eyes scanning the foyer, "who are you looking for? It's late and—"

Draco glanced at her and struggled to control his irritation. "For fuck's sake, Granger. Lose a few brain cells since Hogwarts? It was in the pendant. Now, move, so I can find my—"

Hermione cut him off as his voice got louder. "What are you talking—" Hermione's question was cut off as a brown blur raced past her and into Draco's leg.

"DA! DA! You came back—" Seraphina's crying was muffled as Draco lifted her into his arms, one large hand cradling her head, the other around her back.

"Of course I did, baby girl. I promised, didn't I?" Draco murmured into her hair, visibly tightening his arms around Seraphina's quivering form. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he could feel Seraphina's tears drying on his bare skin. He ran a hand over her hair and shifted her so he could see her face. "Etes-vous bien, mon bébé?" He'd taught Fi this one question and the three different ways to answer in an emergency. The only answer he wanted was the safe one.

Fi nodded and whispered a quiet, "Oui, Da."

Hermione watched on, half in shock, until realization hit. "Oh my. DM. Draco Malfoy. Da." She shook her head in amazement and laughed softly. "Well come in then, Da. Welcome to PHOC."She quickly repaired the door behind Draco and threw him a soft smile as he remained standing in the doorway. "We don't bite, Draco. You need healing and some food. Then we can talk about Seraphina."

Draco shook his head and was about to reply when Seraphina resurfaced from Draco's shoulder. "My name is Fi, Ms. H. Can you fix Da's shoulder? He got bloody again."

Hermione choked out a sob, ridiculously pleased to hear Seraphina's voice. "Of course I can, Fi. As long as he stays the night."

Fi nodded and tugged on Draco's hair. He sighed and followed behind Hermione as she led them into the kitchen. She motioned to the chairs and Draco gratefully took a seat, wincing as Fi settled her knees against his ribs.

He didn't hide his wince well enough as Fi gasped in shock. "Da! You have a rainbow on your ribs." She pressed her tiny hands to his ribs and furrowed her brows. Draco watched her, his heart filling at just finally seeing his baby girl again. "It works when Ms. H does it. She does it best, Da." Fi said matter-of-factly.

Draco smiled and kissed her cheek, nodding at her statement. "I missed you, brat."

Fi smiled and planted a loud kiss on his stubbly cheek. "I missed you mostest, Da." She paused and sniffed him. "But you need a bath."

Draco chuckled and nuzzled his head into Fi. "You're such a brat, Miss Fi."

Fi giggled and Draco hardly heard it over the clatter Granger was making. "Granger? You don't need to do anymore, you've done enough. Fi and I can—" He stopped as Granger turned around and he internally groaned at the tears streaking her cheek. "Well, fuck. I didn't mean for you to—"

Fi smacked his head for cursing and Draco groaned. "Shit. Sorry, baby girl. Da's been out of practice." He turned towards Hermione once more but she cut him off before he could speak.

"This is the first time I've heard Seraphina speak more than a few words. She's been mute for nearly a year and I never knew if—" She paused, visibly gathering herself, and turning towards the hot stove. "Never mind that now. How do you like your eggs, Draco?"

Draco stared at her, mouth nearly agape. "Fi didn't talk? She bloody well never shuts up." He tugged on Fi's curls and gave her a stern look.

"You was gone forever, Da! And the bad man hit you and made you bloody and you promised he wouldn't. And then you yelled at me to go with the dragon. And I didn't see you again!" Fi cried, "And, and I came here with Ms. H. And you didn't come back!" She collapsed against his chest and Draco sushed her softly. He glanced at Granger and saw her shoulders shaking as she cooked his meal.

Fucking hell. Two crying females.

He rubbed a hand over his face and shifted Fi so she was looking at him. He wiped her cheeks with her thumbs and lightly cuffed her chin. "What's this now? Quit the waterworks, brat. I'm here now and I'm not leaving again, baby girl. We'll be out of here soon and back home."

Fi hiccupped and nodded. "Fi loves Da." She murmured.

Draco smiled and swallowed thickly. "And I you, baby girl. Now, what do we do with Granger?"

Fi furrowed her brows. "Ms. H? Oh!" She scrambled off Draco's lap, unmindful of his groan and shuffled towards Granger. "Ms. H?", she asked, tugging on Granger's long gown, "Da likes his eggs runny. And toast. Lots of it. He's a big boy."

Hermione sniffled and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. She bent down at Fi's level and smiled softly. "You've a wonderous voice, darling. Why don't you help me make your Da's food?"

Fi nodded and Hermione reached for her, setting her on her hip. Draco watched as they worked together, Granger quietly telling Fi how to hold the spatula and mix the herbs into the potatoes. He could see Granger barely holding it together and he wondered at her strength.

She was running an orphanage and taking on his baby girl, who, undoubtedly, had been a pain for the past few months. She invited him in, no mention of his past or his current exile and was now cooking him a meal. And apparently, as he glanced up, healing him.

"I'm a certified healer, Draco. Just tell me where it hurts." She stood in front of him, all traces of tears gone, now looking serene. He looked over her shoulder and saw Fi sitting happily on the counter, tongue sticking out of her mouth, as she mixed the potatoes.

Fi looked up and caught his eye and nodded. "Yea, Da. Ms. H makes the hurts better. She even kisses them better."

Draco quirked a brow and nodded stiffly at Granger. He still wasn't comfortable with wands being pointed at him, regardless of who it was. "Everything that isn't pale hurts." He said sardonically.

Hermione nodded, resting on her knees and swallowing as she took in his torso. She hadn't gotten a good look at him earlier, but what she could see now made her stomach flutter at the sight. He was a big man, was all she could think. Hard muscles and an intricate tattoo that stretched across his left pec, along with bloody wounds smattered across his entire torso. Her breath caught at a deep gash that had been poorly healed under his rib cage.

"Oh, what happened to you, darling?" She sucked in a breath at the yellow swelling around one of the cuts, signs of an infection. She cleaned it as well as she could and moved onto the other wounds, murmuring the spells under her breath. She rose and muttered a quick _scourgify_ to clean his hair. She met his gaze and motioned towards the infected cut under his ribs. "That needs ointment that will have to be reapplied every eight hours. I've some in stock and I'll get you a change of clothes. Mind Seraphina for a second so the potatoes don't burn."

Draco nodded, mildly in shock, and watched her go, hips swaying in her nearly sheer gown. Blood hell. He turned back to Fi, finding her still mixing the potatoes. "I think the potatoes are done, Fi. Hop on down and bring your Da some food."

Fi nodded seriously and began piling one potato by one onto the empty plate Granger had laid out. He waited patiently as she placed in half the potatoes, until she became impatient and grabbed the remaining handful and dumped it into the plate. Draco stifled a laugh and rose to help her transfer the eggs.

"Grab the toast, I've got the eggs." Fi nodded and Draco slid the eggs into pan, just as Fi returned with a a huge pile of toast. "I really don't eat that much, baby girl."

Fi deposited the toast into the plate and stuck her hands on her hips. "You're a big boy, Da. Big means more food. Go eat." Fi ordered.

Draco bent to kiss her head, wincing at the pain. "Yes, Miss Fi." He began eating, savoring the taste of real food after months. He made room for Fi as she scrambled into his lap and slid her a piece of toast to keep her occupied. They sat in silence until Granger cleared her throat.

"I've got that ointment and some clothes for you, Draco. I also cleared part of Seraphina's bedroom for you."

Draco nodded and pushed away the last of his meal, patting Fi's bottom to get her to move. He motioned towards the dishes and Fi grumbled, but nodded, taking them towards the sink before returning to the table.

He stilled as Granger's cool hands spread the ointment under his ribs, barely managing to hold in the groan at the sting. "Fuck, woman. A little warning, yea?" He muttered gruffly.

Granger didn't reply, so focused on her task. Her hands felt wonderful across his skin, a world of change compared to the rough stitching of the neo-death eaters that had taken him. He froze as Granger lightly kissed his cut and taped a piece of gauze to it. She switched to his face then, as if it were perfectly natural to be in such close proximity to him, and began to rub the ointment on the lone gash under his jaw. She met his eyes and placed a chaste kiss there as well, before moving away and offering a hand out to Fi. "Come, Seraphina. Let's show your Da where you sleep."

Fi nodded and grabbed Granger's hand, trusting for Draco to follow. He trailed along behind them, recalling the little details from the research he'd done on PHOC before sending Fi here. But, he hadn't done a thorough job of researching Granger it seemed. She was monumentally different, it was almost comical. The bushy hair remained, but she wore it well and long, nearly to her waist. The glasses she wore gave her the sexy librarian look and Draco's cock was nearly half hard from simply being in contact with a female after years. The gown she was wearing hardly hid anything, with her ample breasts hanging freely under the flimsy material. He turned his attention back to her hips as she led Fi up the stairs. She was bloody tiny, Granger was. And it made it much harder to think that he owed her everything.

They stopped outside a colorful room, decorated with bright colors and pictures that Fi had clearly drawn. Fi went ahead and began babbling about all her drawings.

"Look, Da! It's the pond. And here's Ms. Molly. And here's Ms. H and me! I draw good, Da. I've been practicing a lot. Cleo helps me too. And look, I drew me and you! And the other man—" Fi continued on but Draco zoned her out for a second and glanced at Granger who'd remained by his side when Fi skipped ahead.

"Granger, I owe you a debt. Thank you for caring for Fi. I didn't know what would-"

Granger stopped him with a waved hand. "There is no debt here, Draco. When Seraphina first came here, nearly broke my heart with all her crying out for you." She paused and smiled towards Fi. "See that green, ratty sweater on her bed? Never takes that thing off, unless it's in the wash. She's devoted to you Draco, as you are to her." She left him at the door and walked towards Fi. "Into bed, Seraphina. You and your Da need rest." She shuffled the little girl into bed and pressed a kiss to her brow.

Draco watched on, a stranger to Fi's interaction with another woman. She was quieter here, Draco realized. Affected by what had had happened to him. Guilt surged within him but he pushed it away when Granger returned to stand in front of him.

"Come. The bathroom is in the hallway and then you can sleep." He followed her out the room and stood awkwardly in front of the door, trying to verbalize his thoughts.

"Look, Granger—"

She cut him off and rested a small hand on his stubbly cheek. "You've just been reunited with your daughter. Change, rest, and be with her. We can talk in the morning."

And with that, she left him standing in the hallway, chest cold and cheek warm.


	11. Chapter 11: No Hasty Escape, Da

Chapter 11: No Hasty Escape, Da

Draco woke to whispers the next morning as he blearily opened one eye and promptly shut it once more. His baby girl seemed to be entertaining this morning, and quite happily too.

"That's my Da." Fi proclaimed, shocking the other kids into silence.

Cleo spoke first. "You talk! You actually talked."

Chris and Elliot went next. "Way to go, princess." Chris exclaimed, ruffling Seraphina's hair. Elliot stared at Draco and then turned to Seraphina. "Your Da needs a haircut. He looks like a girl."

"He does _not_. He's a boy. A big boy." Fi retorted, rather importantly.

Evan pointed towards the tattoos on Draco's body and whispered into Mason's ear, who promptly blurted out, "Your Da has marks. Does he need a bath?"

"No! He always has those. I think they're pretty."

Cleo hummed in agreement. "Me too. Your Da is very big, Seraphina. Like Mr. Charlie."

Seraphina nodded and patted Draco's hair. "He has the pretty hair, too. I like to tie it for him and he lets me."

Chris edged closer to Draco and poked his cheek. "He needs to be smoother, like Mr. Harry."

Seraphina glared at Chris and smacked his hand away from her Da. "I like it. And don't touch, he'll get grouchy."

Chris stuck out his tongue and pulled up Elliot. "Fine. See you downstairs, princess." The twins raced out of the room, with Cleo following to claim the bathroom first. Mason stepped closer to Draco and was about to trace the tattoo on his pec, but Draco grabbed his outstretched finger.

"Touch me mate, and lose the finger." Draco muttered, eyes closed.

Mason let out a squeak and mumbled a quiet sorry. Draco released his finger and both Mason and Evan scrambled out the room, just as Granger walked in. He ignored her for the moment, concentrating on Fi.

"Was that a boy who called you princess?" Draco asked.

Fi nodded and patted his cheek. "That's Chris. Cleo says he's 'noying. I think so too."

Draco hummed and pointed a finger at her. "Stay away, baby girl. No boys."

Fi furrowed her brows. "But, Da. You're a boy, too."

He heard Granger's laugh and he groaned. "No boys except me, Miss Fi."

Fi nodded and sat on his chest. "Yes, sir. Now, up. Ms. Molly makes good food."

Draco nodded and turned Fi around to face Granger. "Say hello to Granger and then we'll get up."

Fi scrambled off his chest and flew at Granger like a tornado. "Hi Ms. H! Da and I rested like you said."

Hermione smiled and ran a ringed hand over her curls. "Well done, sweetheart. Why don't you go brush your teeth and run to the bathroom, while I pick out your clothes, hmm? I need to talk to your Da for a second."

Fi scampered off and Draco finally got a full view of Granger that puzzled him. She was wearing a bright green dress with trees on it and brown heels that should've made her taller, but had little effect on her 5'1'' frame. She had birds hanging from her ears and Draco was reminded briefly of the radishes Luna Lovegood had worn at Hogwarts. Her glasses were perched on her freckled nose and she threw him a blinding smile that had him craving for female attention.

"Sleep well, Draco?"

Draco vaguely wondered why Granger decided to constantly use his first name but decided against asking. "Your mattress is lumpy, Granger. And the brats here have sticky fingers."

Hermione chuckled and walked towards the bed, stopping in front of him. "Lift your arm, please. I need to reapply the ointment."

Draco obliged her and winced when she removed the gauze. She began to talk while she worked, taking his mind off the burning. "The sticky fingers was probably Mason. That child always has something up his nose or in his mouth. Evan provokes him and he tends to follow. The twins are a riot and give me a migraine, but they mean well. And Cleo, Cleo is an old soul. She's quite taken with Seraphina. All of them love her, Draco."

Draco didn't respond, allowing her to work in silence for a moment. She finished up and looked at him, waiting patiently.

"Thank you, Granger, for all you've done. But Fi and I, we cannot stay. I'm exiled. This can mean Azkaban for me, if I'm caught. I need a safehouse and it's not here."

Hermione remained silent for a moment before she took a seat next to Draco on the bed. "Why me? Why PHOC?"

"We never got along, but I wasn't a complete imbecile. If I knew someone who'd take care of a child, regardless of parentage, it would be you. It was a simple matter of research; you're quite popular after your resignation from the Ministry. It wasn't difficult to find you and then it was just a matter of creating a contingency plan." He glanced at her then and shot her a look. "We both know how adept I am at planning things, don't we? Fi would fit in here just fine while I was otherwise indisposed and you'd care for her until I returned. And then Fi and I would go home."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around her middle. "Home? Shouldn't you report this, Draco? What even happened while you were gone? I have theories but I hope none of them are true. I could call Harry—"

"Granger, stop. There's no need to call Potter. Fi and I will leave today, it'll be like I was never here. I can deal with this problem on my own."

Her heart chilled at the thought. _Never here? "_But, Harry can help—"

"Granger! I'm not supposed to be in fucking London. I've got another year and a half left in my exile, and I'm not risking Azkaban, not when I have Fi."

Hermione placed a ringed hand on his knee and squeezed lightly. "Let us help you, Draco. We can find a safehouse, not in England. We can work together if you tell us what happened to you."

Draco stared at the small hand barely covering his knee and then back at Granger's face. "Have you forgotten who I am, Granger? Blinded by Fi and what I've done for her, have you forgotten sixth year? The manor? My sentence in Azkaban? Where are those brains of yours?"

Hermione removed her hand from Draco's knee and rose, walking towards Seraphina' closet. She left Draco to simply stare at her back as she began folding the clothing and picking out an outfit for the little girl to wear. She let the silence linger before she turned to face Draco again. "Do not insult me by thinking I have forgotten who you were in your adolescence, Draco. I know, and I've forgiven that boy for his stupidity. Now, Seraphina will be back any minute and you need a shower. Mind the gauze. I've a pair of clothes for you to wear and breakfast is ready."

It'd been a while since he'd gotten a dressing down, like a little boy. Draco stood then, making to move towards her, but knowing he'd been rather effectively dismissed. "Granger, I—"

"Da, you're still here? Go brush! I want food!" Fi demanded, pushing him towards the door. Draco sighed and ambled towards the bathroom, while Fi got dressed.

The morning had gotten off to a rather shaky start, and despite what Granger had offered, he still planned to return to France.

* * *

Breakfast was a boisterous affair, with all the kids so intrigued by Draco, who had made no effort to change his appearance, save for a shower and clean clothes. Fi sat on his lap while the kids directed questions at him, which Fi happily answered. Granger was quiet, which he knew was unusual since the little Queen girl was constantly questioning her. Much to his relief, Mother Weasley was absent, babysitting for someone or the other.

Fi tapped his face and turned his chin down towards him. "Apple, Da? I eat them every day, like you."

Draco grinned just as heart nearly sank with the weight of her statement. _Every day without you._ "Of course, Fi." He obliged her by opening his mouth, allowing her to cram in a few apple slices. He pretended to bite her fingers, delighted in her girlish squeals. He was aware of all the eyes on them, but it hardly mattered to him, now that he was with Fi and they'd be going home soon enough.

A loud clanging sounded and without thinking, Draco was up and out of his seat, Fi thrown on his back and wand in hand. He looked around for the threat. But saw none. He was met with five wide eyes and Granger's saddened ones before he realized his error.

Fi sighed and patted his hair with one hand, and tugged on his ear with the other. "It's the bell clock, Da. No bad men here."

"Cleo, take the kiddos to the classroom. It's environment day." Hermione ordered softly, moving towards Draco. She lowered his wand hand, while reaching for Seraphina and placing her on her hip. She watched as his chest heaved, his broad shoulders tensing at an unknown threat. Her heart ached at the wild look in his eyes and the way his eyes were roving over Seraphina to make sure she was unharmed. Seeing him grab her and move into the defensive stance gave her some insight into how his life had taken a turn since the war, and she wanted it to be different for him, for Seraphina.

She took a step closer to him, until her palm rested over his chest. "Draco—"

Draco shook his head and struggled to control his breathing. He had no explanation for his reaction. "Fi, come—"

"Draco, just let me help you. We can work something out, I promise. I'll talk to Harry and we can figure out the details. A safehouse away from England—just don't take Seraphina away so quickly."

"Granger, Fi and I are leaving. I've got a safe house, it's fine." Draco lifted Granger's hand from his chest and reached for Fi. "Let's get your things, baby girl. Then home." Draco said, smoothing away Fi's curls.

She nodded and turned towards Granger. "What about Ms. H? We like her, Da. She's nice and she makes the hurts better, remember?"

Draco grimaced and nodded. "I know, but Granger can't come with us. She has to stay here with the other brats."

"Draco, please. Stay a bit and we can compromise. Please, I—" Hermione broke off and Draco stared at her in wonder. What reason could she possibly have for them to stay?

"Fi, go with the other brats. I need to talk to Ms. H." Draco let Fi down and quirked a brow at her stance, hand atop her hips.

"Be nice, Da. No grouchy." She nodded smartly at his hum of agreement and shuffled towards the classroom. Draco waited for the door to shut before he turned towards Granger. She was looking at him with those fucking doe eyes behind those sexy glasses, so patient and concerned, he snapped.

"When I made this contingency plan, I never expected to have to use it. I didn't want Fi here and I especially didn't want to come here. Do you understand, Granger? Being here is risking Fi having me in her future. I've been absent nearly a year and I've missed her grow. I'm taking her home and unless you call Potter to arrest my ass, you cannot stop me." His chest is heaving after his angry spiel and he growled under his breath at the serene, dreamy look on Granger's face. "What?" He barked out.

Hermione sighed and moved closer to him. Looking at the few lines on his face and months of stubble across his cheeks, she could see the buried pain from his separation from his daughter and the risk of it happening again. She hardly knew him, but the idea of him, of his love for Seraphina, of what he'd sacrificed—it made her insides warm and her heart clench. She'd always been a person motivated by emotion and this time was no different. She stroked his cheek, politely ignoring his flinch, trying to convey her sympathy. He would be safe here and she would not betray him by confiding in her friends if he asked her not to. But leaving now, so soon after reuniting with his daughter? The kiddos wouldn't go for it and she certainly wouldn't. She wanted to know more of Draco and she wanted to keep him here, with them—with her.

"It amazes me how much the little boy Malfoy has grown, grown to love a little girl and sacrifice everything for her. You've been away for so long, you haven't seen our family." She stepped even closer, dropping her hand from his cheek and smoothing both her palms over the broad planes of his chest. She spoke quietly as she reholstered his wand into his shoulder holster. "Stay for a few days, Draco. I understand your concern, but I won't tell anyone. I'll give Molly some time off, not to worry. Watch your daughter here for a few days, then make a decision." She finished restrapping the wand and let her hands rest on his chest. She had no problems with being familiar with other people, exiled or otherwise.

He heaved out a sigh and a ran a large hand through his hair. "Persistent as ever, Granger. We'll stay for a bit. But the minute I'm found it, we're out of here. Do not underestimate how prepared I am. There is nothing I will not do to keep Fi safe." He said rather gruffly.

Hermione nodded, curls bouncing in her vehemence, hands tightening on his shoulders. "Of course, Draco. I would expect no less. Now come, we have class." She moved to grasp his hand, but he halted the progression of her wrist.

"What's changed since our school days? Have you always been so…hands-on?" He didn't mean for it to sound creepy, it was honest curiosity. This was not the old Granger.

She smiled then, bright and honest. She grasped his hand and dragged him towards the classroom. "Why, I like people Draco. And human interaction, I find, is best with human contact." She threw him a grin over her shoulder, that seemed sincere but Draco's mind had gone into the gutter. _Human contact, huh?_

He was broken out of his wayward thoughts when Granger introduced him to the brats. Again. "Seraphina's Da is going to observe. So behave, no fighting, maiming, or bleeding." She paused, looking at Mason. "And no shoving pencils or anything else up your nose."

The kiddos groaned but nodded when Hermione turned her best teacher glare on them. Satisfied, she conjured a chair for Draco in the back and gestured for him to sit. As he passed, she grasped his hand. "I've already cast a spell that prevents the kiddos from accidently disclosing your presence. We can talk freely here."

Draco nodded stiffly and turned to see Fi smiling widely at him. She waved a bit madly and he stuck out his tongue at her. She giggled, making his heart warm, just as Granger began her lesson.

While the brats pretended to pay attention, Draco let his mind wander. He'd been gone for nearly a year and he needed to check on his company. He had a contingency plan that had gone into place, so he knew it hadn't been run into the ground, but a meeting with the board would be necessary. He also needed to sit down and have it out with Fi. She'd bounced back quickly, too quickly. It was strange and he would address it before another incident occurred. He hoped it wouldn't come to that, but after his escape, he knew some retaliation would occur. He didn't know if the Dolohov had found where Fi was, but she couldn't be tracked. He'd have to have someone on foot, in which case, Draco could easily take them down.

The only pesky issue was Granger.

She was persistent and he couldn't say no because of Fi and when both of them turned their wide eyes on him, he crumbled. Ridiculous, but true. He needed to convince Granger to let him leave without fanfare so he could get Fi and himself to the safe house. He didn't fancy dealing with Potter and the redheads that undoubtedly accompanied him. He knew it was wrong to take Fi away from PHOC and Granger, but they could come back after his exile.

Granger, though, something about her…She was changed. Bold. Calm. Different. A good different; her work seemed to be more on her level. Working at the Ministry would've kept her in a position of stagnation ; she fit at PHOC and he knew, without a doubt, he had made the right decision in sending Fi here.

"Da! DA!" Fi tugged on Draco's pants, trying to get this attention. Draco glanced down and reached for Fi, setting her on his lap.

"What do you want, brat?" He smoothed one large hand over her curls, dropping a kiss on her brow.

"Ms. H is done and the kiddos left for a snack. Is your tummy roaring?" She patted his belly, quickly going from patting to punching.

"Shit, Fi. I'm not a punching bag and I'm not hungry."

"Your tummy is hard. Does it hurt?"

"No, Fi." He rolled his eyes and looked at Granger who was cleaning up and preparing for the following lesson. "Why don't you say goodbye to Granger and we'll go out for a bit?" He saw Granger still momentarily before she pasted a smile on her face when Fi ran up to her.

"Bye, Ms. H! Da and I are going out. Wanna come?"

Hermione smiled and picked up Seraphina. "No, I think your Da wants some alone time with you. Be good, darling." She kept Seraphina on her hip until Draco reached them and she sincerely hoped he wasn't leaving.

"Seraphina can show you our pond. Take some snacks with you as well." Hermione said, addressing Draco.

He nodded and took Fi, slinging her across his back. He paused before moving to the door, glancing at Granger's face. "For fuck's sake, Granger. I can hear the cogs in your brain turning. I'm not leaving."

Hermione remained silent, simply placing a kiss on Seraphina's cheek and fleetingly brushing her hand across Draco's cheek. "Be back for lunch, Draco. It's spaghetti day." With that, she returned to her lesson plan, reorganizing until she heard the classroom door shut. Her shoulders slumped then and she released a shuddering breath.

It was ridiculous to feel this way, half in love with a man who had clearly not given her much thought. But her? She had given much thought to Seraphina's father and had crafted such a romanticized image of him that she couldn't help projecting onto Draco. Which was fine, considering he'd starred along Charlie in her dirty fantasies. But that had been Hogwarts. This, this was Draco, not Malfoy. And she rather fancied herself half in love with him.

It was only fair to take on the new mission of keeping him here.

Draco allowed Fi to take him to PHOC's pond, being patient as she dragged him by the hand, chattering all the way. She pointed out all the different tress, butchering the names, and telling him little quirks about each of the kids.

"And, Mason! Da, Mason puts stuff in his nose. And his mouth. And his ears!" She wrinkled her nose and continued. "Evan is his best friend. They do everything 'gether. And the twins are 'noying. They used to pull my hair, but I fixed that, Da, just like you tolded me to."

That caught his attention. "How did you fix it, Fi?" He stopped when she tugged on his hand and settled against a lone tree infront of the pond, Fi in his lap.

"I bit his hand, Da! He hurted really bad." She looked so proud, Draco didn't have the heart to reprimand her.

"That's my girl." Draco murmured, dropping a kiss on Fi's mass of curls. Fi beamed at him and continued to chatter, playing with his hair. He nodded at the right times, rubbing her back with one hand as the other clenched in a fist alongside his thigh.

He had missed _all_ of this.

Fi had gotten over her fear of water. Fi liked to climb trees. Fi liked to play with the fish. Fi had made friends, and he hadn't been there.

Guilt surged and he struggled to control his anger. He needed to right this and he needed to do it without putting himself in unnecessary danger. He wanted the life he had with his baby girl before all of this had happened.

Fi smacked her palm against his cheek to grab his attention. "Da! Listen to me."

Draco took her palm and pressed a kiss in the middle. "I am, baby girl. How are you feeling?"

Fi furrowed her brows and shrugged. "Happy, Da. You're back."

Draco rubbed a large hand over her back. "I know. But before, what happened at the river—"

Draco broke off as Fi suddenly burst into tears.

Well, fuck.

Fi was crying, big gulping sobs wracking her little frame, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Her green eyes were huge, lashes thick with unshed tears. Draco didn't bother with quieting her; he simply tugged her until she was cradled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Her fist clenched in his hair and he winced, but remained silent.

Even after 3 and half years of raising Fi, he was never used to her tears. You would think he'd be equipped to handle Fi's emotional outbursts, but it was not so. Fi was Pansy's daughter through and through when it came to emotion.

But she was _his_ baby girl when it came to everything else.

"Come on, Fi. You need to stop with the waterworks so I can—"

Fi lifted her head from his shoulder and Draco had never been more surprised to see her anger. "Don't be mean to me! You left me! And you bleeded when you promised not to. And the bad man kept hurting you in the tummy and kept yelling at you. And then, you yelled at me. And told me to go. I didn't wanna go, Da! I wanted to stay with you." She returned to her place at his shoulder, crying silently.

Draco sat there, unable to do much more than rub Fi's back. It hurt, to be blunt. Fi was young but she was neither stupid nor shy in her feelings. She had told him how it was and if someone had shoved a knife through his abdomen, it couldn't have hurt worse.

He rested his head against the tree and released a sigh. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I needed you to leave before the bad man took you, too. The bad man, he had friends, Fi. They do bad things to other people and I didn't want that to happen to you."

Fi's breathing hitched and she tightened the hand in his hair. "Did the bad men hurt you, Da? When you went away?"

Draco swallowed heavily and nodded. "Yes. But I'm okay now."

Fi nodded and raised her head. "Where did they hurt you, Da? I can kiss it better." She looked so determined, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Too many places, baby girl. " Draco sighed and tightened his arms around Fi. It was difficult to look at Fi and see her sadness for his faults.

Fi wiggled in his arms and leaned up to plant a kiss on both his cheeks. She nodded, satisfied, and rested her head once more on Draco's shoulder. "I'm still mad at you. Don't do it again, Da."

Draco chuckled and nodded. "I'm here to stay, Seraphina. Now, we just got to get home."

Fi shook her head. "We're leaving? Don't you like Ms. H? She's nice."

"Ms. H is nice, but we don't live here." _It's not safe enough here. _

"But I don't wanna go home. I like it here. With Cleo and Ms. H and Mrs. Molly."

"Don't take that tone with me, Miss Fi. Besides, we're not exactly going home."

Fi huffed and leaned back to see his face. "Why?"

Draco tightened his arms around Fi and swallowed hard. "The bad men could come back and I don't want you hurt."

Fi's eyes widened and she gasped. "What did you _do_, Da?"

Draco winced as Fi hit the problem on its' head. "I was a stupid boy in school, Fi. I did some things I wasn't supposed to and now it's making some trouble for me."

"Were you a bad boy, like the twins?" Fi asked.

"A bit worse than that, I'd wager. "

Fi's mouth dropped and she slapped his shoulder. "Da! You're supposed to be nice! To _everyone_, just like you told me."

Draco nodded. "I know, baby girl. This was a long time ago."

Fi was about to reply when another voice interrupted, "Your Da's right, Seraphina. It was a long time ago."

Draco turned and saw Granger standing a few feet behind them. "Do you often eavesdrop on private conversations?"

Granger sighed and crossed her arms across her middle. "Of course not, Draco. I came to tell you lunch was ready." She stared at him and Draco nearly squirmed, uncomfortable under her gaze. She looked serene and so fucking accepting, he couldn't stand it. He stood and threw Fi across his back.

"Want some food, brat?"

Fi rubbed her tummy, "It's roaring, Da."

Draco laughed and turned to Granger. "You heard the little lady. Lead the way, Granger."

Hermione smiled and fell into step with him. Fi hapilly hummed along to a random tune and Hermione quietly murmured, only for Draco's ears. "You're so good with her, Draco. None of this is your fault."

He turned and stared at her incredulously. "Don't fool yourself, Granger. I'm well aware where the blame lies in this whole disaster."

Hermione sighed and looped her arm through Draco's. "Will you tell me what happened when they took you?" Her heart clenched at the thought.

Draco narrowed his eyes and glanced at her sharply. "Just how much did you hear, Granger? It's none of your concern."

Hermione tightened her grip on his bicep. "Please don't be angry. I want to help. For you and your Seraphina. "

Draco didn't reply but allowed her to keep her hand on his arm. They walked in silence, with Fi still humming.

When they neared PHOC, Hermione reached for Fi. "Come eat, darling. I've made your favorite."

"Noodles? Yay!" Fi smiled and mussed her hair over Granger's shoulder.

"You brat. Go get some food." He paused for a beat before leaning down and whispering in Granger's ear, "We will talk later."

Hermione shivered and briefly leaned into his warmth. "Of course," she murmured. She walked through the door, with Draco behind her, her heart racing at the thought of _later_.


	12. Chapter 12: In Which Ms H Gets Her Way

**Rated M for a Reason.**

Chapter 12: In Which Ms. H Gets Her Way

Later turned out to be after Hermione had put the kids to bed. The twins had caused a scene at the dinner table that involved throwing food, followed by Mason proceeding to shove said food up his nose, with Evan egging him on. Cleo had looked on in disapproval, while Fi had giggled while sitting on Draco's lap. Draco hadn't said a word, merely raising a brow as she sighed and shook her head.

Overall, it had been an eventful day and her stomach was in jitters at the thought of what later entailed.

She did so hope he was angry; he was rather charming when he was angry. All tall and muscular and eyes that turned into mercury when he looked at her. There were other matters at hand, but she was utterly distracted when he stood so close to her. It was utterly ridiculous, but it didn't surprise her. She'd always been the one to fall hard and fast before knowing all the facts; the same situation applied here.

Hermione mentally shrugged and continued down the hallway towards her room, but she was yanked into her room before she could fully step into it.

Draco stood before her, one hand grasping her arm the other in the process of slamming her bedroom door shut. Hermione smiled at him and tilted her head before greeting him. "Do you often pull unsuspecting women into their bedrooms?"

Draco rolled his eyes and released her arm. "With all the brats you have running around, there's hardly a chance to get you alone. Now, tell me how you can help."

It must have taken him quite a bit of reluctance and a hint of desperation to ask for help. Hermione raised a brow and gestured for him to take a seat on the chair while she sat on her bed. "Do you think of anything else besides planning for your next move?"

"What the bloody fuck does that have to do with anything? I'm not above talking Fi and leaving right now." Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Hermione winced at his language and replied softly, "It means, you no longer have to look over your shoulder. No one here will betray you. You need to relax and heal before leaving again."

Draco was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I have another safehouse that has been placed under the fidelius charm, in case anything like this were to happen. Fi and I will stay here for another few days and then we leave."

Hermione swallowed and shook her head. "How can you just leave? Fi has a family here, Draco. Please, I want you to stay here."

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at Granger, really looked at her. "Why the bloody hell would you want me here? This has become a nuisance for you, surely."

Hermione shook her head and controlled her tears. It would not do to cry. He wasn't leaving, not if she had a say, and certainly, not without her. "I love Seraphina. We all do. Can we compromise? Another safehouse on the outskirts of England? I can leave PHOC and—"

"And do what, Granger? You cannot leave all those other brats and you know it. So, no. We go and you stay. I don't fucking understand what's so difficult about this."

Hermione sighed and controlled the urge to burst into tears of frustration. "Seraphina belongs here, Draco. You cannot simply uproot her—" Hermione broke off as Draco glared at her, his eyes turning into dark mercury. She was briefly reminded of the younger, sneering Malfoy and she hid her cringe before he could see it.

"Let's get something straight here, Granger. I may have left Fi here for you to temporarily take care of, but Fi is my daughter. She belongs with me, not you, not PHOC."

Hermione watched as his jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed, her heart warming at his defensive stance. He had it all wrong, the poor man. For so long he'd been without his daughter, it was instinct to stake a claim and remind her who he was and that Fi was his daughter, not an orphan.

She stood from the bed and walked over to him and waited until he raised his eyes to meet her own. Raising one small hand, she placed it on his stubbly cheek and smiled softly. "Seraphina is your daughter, Draco. Always. But she is part of our family, too. You mustn't forget that she has ties here. This will affect her." She rubbed her thumb over the small scar on the underside of his jaw and stifled the urge to curl up in this brave man's lap and hold him to her.

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. "This is so fucking complicated. Bloody hell, I didn't sign up for this."

Hermione winced and lightly pinched his cheek. "Must you curse so much? The walls have ears, you know."

Draco opened one eye and glared at her. "I'm entitled, bugger off."

Hermione sighed and simply stared at him, watching as the stress piled onto his weary face and the bags under his eyes seemed to sharpen. She moved to stand behind him and ran her hand through his hair.

"What the fuck are you doing, Granger?" He asked softly.

"Hush. If you fall asleep, I'll wake you in an hour." When all she got was a grunt in response, she moved to massage his head and his shoulders, marveling at the knots. The man was so tightly strung, it was a wonder he hadn't snapped yet. And these shoulders, good god, he was a hulk of a man. And the kind she certainly liked.

Hermione put more effort into the massage as she heard him groan in response. She smiled softly as she saw his head loll; he was clearly in need of stress relief. It wasn't surprising after all he'd been through and Hermione could hardly imagine what his time away from Seraphina had been like. Bile rolled in her throat at the thought and she focused more on the massage. Draco was clearly devoted to Seraphina and it would have been nothing less than his worst nightmare to have been separated from her. Her heart ached for him, this big, strong man who wouldn't let his emotions show or share his pain with her.

Draco had clearly dozed off, so she lessened the impact of her hands so as not to wake him and pressed a kiss to his head before moving to her closet to put on her nightclothes. She stripped quickly and tugged on a multicolored satin nightgown before washing her face and putting on moisturizer. She walked back to her room, shutting off the lights as she went and stopped in front of Draco.

"Draco? Wake up, you should go to your room now." He remain unmoved and Hermione shuffled closer and tapped his cheek. "Draco?"

He grunted and before she could even blink, was up, one arm around her throat, the other pointing his wand to her neck. Hermione sighed and forced herself to calm down, silently berating herself at her stupidity for waking him like that. She lightly ran her fingers across his forearm and leaned into his body. "Draco, it's just me. Hermione."

Draco's gaze finally focused on her after swiveling around the room. He let out a breath and loosened his hold around her neck. "Fuck, Granger. Don't wake me like that. Bloody well could have killed you there."

Hermione nodded and turned in his arms, reaching up to lower his wand arm. "Of course, I'm sorry." When his wand arm dropped, she rested her hands lightly on his chest. "Draco, I was simply trying to wake you and you had me in a chokehold. You must let me help you."

Draco groaned and tried to step away, but she tightened her grasp on his chest. "Not this again, Granger. You're going to piss me off if you keep talking about it."

Hermione huffed but didn't comment further on the topic. "I just want you to stay here. You and Seraphina, that's all."

Draco raised a brow as he refastened his wand to his holster. "Why?"

She had always been driven by emotion and this time was no different. Hermione leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips to Draco's. She molded her body to his and moaned when his hands came to rest around her waist. She deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue along his lips, sighing when he took control and ravished her mouth.

If he kissed this way, she could hardly wait to share his bed.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and arched into Draco's touch as his large hands began to roam over her body, down her back, squeezing her bum, returning to her waist, the heat seeping through the thin satin of her gown. She pressed closer and felt his erection press against her belly, which snapped him out of the kiss.

He broke the kiss and took a step back from her. His jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed, just as he returned his gaze to her. She took a step closer to him and pressed her small hands to his stubbly cheeks. She waited until he looked at her and then smiled. "That's one reason why. But I didn't kiss you to show you why you should stay, though I'd be flattered if you stayed, just for me. But, I did enjoy it. You kiss rather well, Draco."

Draco chuckled and Hermione's insides warmed at the deep, rumbling sounds of it. "My ego and I can rest assure that we're still on top of our game. Thanks, Granger." He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands from his face. He looked her up and down then and smirked, reminding her of the younger Malfoy. "You're not wearing a stitch of clothing underneath this flimsy gown, are you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "One must sleep in total comfort. I find bras and knickers to be cumbersome."

Draco groaned and dropped her hands. He hardly knew the woman and she nearly had him on his knees. "Go to bed, Granger. I'll think on what you said and I'll see you tomorrow." He moved past her and out her door without looking back.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and pressed her fingers to her lips, like a schoolgirl. She was smitten with Draco and that was that.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next day, hoping to get a head start before everyone else woke up. It was a mathematics day, so she pulled on royal blue dress with green formulas she had charmed on there. She plaited her hair into a braid and tugged on a pair of green wedges and grabbed a handful of jewelry before leaving the room.

The hallway was quiet and she didn't hear a sound from any of the rooms, so she headed downstairs to get a start on breakfast. She'd given Molly two weeks off, simply saying she had more time to take on her duties and that perhaps, Molly should go on a vacation with Arthur. She needed PHOC to remain under the radar so Draco and Seraphina could stay here unperturbed.

Hermione quickly set the eggs and potatoes for a fry up and stuffed croissants in the oven to bake. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, she began to plan out her lesson for the day. She didn't get very far when the window beside her was suddenly smashed and the sharp end of a wand was pointed at her neck.  
"Pretty little mudblood, how nice to see you again." She recognized the voice from her battle at the Department of Mysteries and her heart chilled as she struggled to get out of his grasp. She could feel him laugh against her as he tugged her tighter across his body. "No escaping me, muddy. I simply want to ask a few questions."

"If you would unhand me, perhaps I would—" Hermione gasped and choked as Dolohov wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"Know your place, muddy. Where is he?"

Hermione struggled against him and tried to raise her knee to his groin, but he kicked her legs apart and shoved his knee between them. It rubbed uncomfortably against her center and she stopped squirming in his grasp. "I don't know who you're talking about." The sentence came out choked and choppy as Dolohov hardly released her throat long enough for her to get a word in.

Dolohov laughed cruelly and shoved her away from him. Hermione fell to the floor and she groaned when her wrist made a sick, crunching sound. "I know you're lying. My scouts reported a sighting of him here. Don't play with me, mudblood."

Hermione coughed and shook her head. "Who? And why would he be here? This is an orphanage, in case you hadn't noticed."

Dolohov smirked and inched closer, a creepy expression on his face. "Why, for the little chit of course."

Hermione's eyes widened of their own accord but she refused to give it away. "There are children here who are none of your concern. Take this elsewhere, you've come to the wrong place."

Dolohov's smirk slid off his face and a cruel expression took over. Before she even saw it, he raised his wand and muttered a slicing hex aimed at her chest. She gasped out a shocked scream and immediately pressed a hand to her chest. Dolohov leaned closer to her and trailed a finger down her cheek. "Careful, don't want to wake the kiddies, now do we?"

Hermione raised her hand to slap him, but he stopped her mid-hit and twisted her wrist back. He laughed at her pained whimper and Hermione stilled as he traced the outline of her mudblood scar. He cackled then and her heart began to race and she frantically sought out her wand. Dolohov muttered something under his breath before tapping his wand to her scar. Hermione screamed then as fire burned through her scar, all thoughts of getting her wand erased. The burning didn't cease and Hermione's vision began to waver and little spots appeared in front of her eyes. She vaguely registered Dolohov's goodbye and promise to return, as she blindly searched for her wand. She managed to set off the intruder alarm before she succumbed to darkness.

* * *

Draco jerked out of bed at the sound of a siren ringing through the building. He grabbed his wand from his beside table and quickly cast a silencing charm over Fi's bed. Running out into the hallway, he cast a silencing charm over all the rooms so the other brats wouldn't wake up and he ran downstairs, shouting for Granger. The playroom and living room were empty, so he headed to the kitchen, where he could smell something burning.

He rushed forward and quickly turned off the oven and knelt next to Granger, who was lying in a pool of blood, with her arm bent at an awkward angle. He put pressure on her chest wound and quickly spelled away the blood, before lifting her into his arms and rushing up to her room. He knew the basic healing charms, after he forced himself to learn them after having Fi running around in the house.

Setting Granger down on her bed, he ran to her bathroom and rifled through her medicine cabinet, hoping for a blood replenishing potion or a pain relieving potion, at the very least. Grabbing the potions that looked right, he returned to Granger, wincing at the sight of her body. The blood had seeped through her wacky dress and her old mudblood scar seemed enflamed. He knew it was Dolohov just by that spell; it'd been used on his tattoos repeatedly. It dwindled with time, but no pain relieving potion or healing charm could cure it. The nasty wound on her chest, he could heal.

Question was, how?

He'd have to undress her, and the last time he'd undressed a woman, she'd at least been conscious. WIncing at Granger's potential reaction, he sliced her dress in half so it parted seemelessly from her wound. Granger moaned a bit and Draco stilled, hoping she wouldn't awaken. It would be easier to heal her if she was asleep. Granger was quiet once more and Draco released his breath and moved on. Casting a quick cleaning and disinfectant charm on her wound, Draco forced himself to look away from Granger's chest. The woman was injured for fuck's sake.

But what a chest.

He was thinking with his dick, but all he could think of tugging on her nipples, burying his face between her breasts-god, he missed women. Dragging his eyes away from her lace covered breasts, Draco cast a healing charm that would knit Granger's skin back together and prevent infection. When Granger made no movement to regain consciousness, he cast a pain relieving charm on her and set the pain relieving potion by her bed. He draped the covers over her semi-nude form, casting one lingering glance at her chest. He'd feel guilty, but somehow, he knew she'd expect him to at least look and appreciate. This Granger was all about touching and feeling, least he could do was oblige her.

Draco sighed and grabbed her bloody and ripped dress, hoping she hadn't been too fond of it. It had math formulas on it, for fucks sake. Knowing she was probably partial to it, he cast a cleaning charm and a reparo and placed it on the bed. He set an alarm up that would alert him when she woke and left the room. It was still early, and if he timed it right, he could get breakfast on the table before all the brats came down.

He walked down the hallway, releasing the silencing spells he had placed on the door and made his way to Fi's room. He knew she had been awake when he'd left and he figured she could keep him company downstairs. He peeked in and saw Fi sitting in the middle of the bed, set to yell.

"Hey there, baby girl. Awake now?"

Fi nodded and scrambled off the bed, towards him. "What was that loud noise?" She gasped and wriggled her fingers to be picked up. "Did the bad men come back again, Da?"

Draco lifted Fi and walked towards the bathroom to get them both brushed up for the day. "Ms. H had a bit of an accident. Nothing to worry about."

Fi gasped again and tugged on his hair. "Ms. H? Did she bleeded, too? Did you kiss it better, Da?"

He'd like to have kissed everything better, but Draco shoved those thoughts away. He set Fi down and gestured towards the sink and toilet. "Yea, yea. Get to it, Fi. I'll use the other bathroom and race you downstairs. No peeking into Ms. H's room, got it? She's resting."

Fi grumbled under her breath but nodded. Draco grinned and took off towards the other bathroom. "Ready, set, go!"

He heard Fi's childish giggle and let it comfort him as he quickly ran through his morning routine. He finished long before Fi, but stepped into Granger's room to make sure the healing spell had worked properly. She had clearly moved, curling into her side and making the covers roll down to her waist. Draco walked into the room and moved towards the bed to get a better look at her wound. He stifled a groan at how her breasts were nearly popping out of her bra due to her new position, but it seemed the stitches had held well. He pulled the covers up once more and ensured the alarm would alert him if any intruders came in or if Granger woke up.

He strode out of her room just in time to see a blur of brown rush past him and downstairs. He picked up his pace and flew down the stairs, scooping up Fi along the way. He slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, a grin forming on his face at the sound of her delighted giggles. He patted her bum as he turned into the kitchen and set her down on the counter.

"What do you brats eat for breakfast here, Fi?" Draco asked, looking around.

"Normal food, Da. Can we have pancakes? I misses your food." Fi whispered the ladder bit and Draco nearly choked at the sudden onslaught of emotion.

He nodded and moved towards the pantry, tickling Fi's feet as he walked by. "Tell me what you do everyday, baby girl. Do you like it here?" _Had he made the right choic_e_?_

He grabbed the pancake mix from the pantry and all the necessary ingredients while keeping an ear out his wand's alert and Fi's excited chatter.

"Ms. H usually comes down with me and Mrs. Molly cooks the bestest food ever. Sorry, Da. But she does. It's so yummy. And then we go to class. I get to color sometimes, but Ms. H makes me read, too. 's okay, though. I like it. But I only read the small books, with pictures. Ms. H said she would teach me how to read. She's so nice, Da. So you have to be nice, okay?"

Draco groaned and shook his head. "I'm always nice, Miss Fi."

Fi shook her head and stuck her little hands on her hips. She was still seated on the counter and the image made him laugh. "Well, be extra nice. She's pretty, too, right? I like her hair. It's so soft."

Draco rolled his eyes. He clearly had a Granger admirer on his hands. "Like her that much huh? What about your ol' man?" Draco came at Fi with his hands raised, intending to tickle her. Fi burst into tears, halting Draco a step away. "Oh, for fucks sake." He muttered under his breath.

Fi hiccupped and reached out to smack his head. "No curses, Da." She reached for him then and he obliged, picking her up as he returned to the stove to flip the pancakes. Fi continued to cry on his shoulder and he waited it out, knowing his girl. Her emotions ran high, even for a three year old, and trying to get her to "talk about it" was a stupid idea. He could feel her tears running down his shirt and he grimaced at the feeling. Crying females was something, he thought, he would never be equipped to handle.

He flipped another pancake and added to the growing stack, as Fi continued to sob. He didn't hear his wand go off, but he did hear the ruckus the other brats were making. He patted Fi back and moved her so she rested on his hip. "Spill it, brat. What's with the crying?"

Fi sniffled and traced the tattoo that was visible under his plain tee. "I love you, Da. But, I like Ms. H and I don't wanna leave. Please?" She sniffled again and tucked her head underneath his chin.

Aw, man. Those big, green eyes got him everytime. He flipped the last pancake and turned the stove off. "I'll talk to Ms. H. We'll figure something out, baby girl."

Fi nodded and patted his cheek. "Nice, Da."

Draco grumbled under his breath and ran a hand over his stubbly face before dropping a kiss on Fi's brow. "Don't tell anyone else, brat. Or no more pancakes."

Fi gasped and looked as conflicted as a crying three year old could. "But Ms. H says no secrets at PHOC."

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I bet she does. We're Malfoys and Malfoys keep loads of secrets, Fi. Key is not saying they do. Go it?"

Fi nodded her head. "I'm a Malfoy. Secrets. I got it, Da."

Draco grinned and nodded in approval. "That's my girl. Now, let's get the food out before the rest of the brats come in."

Fi nodded and wiggled herself free from his hold and skipped to where the plates and cutlery where. She gave him a pointed look as she took as much as she could carry and waited for him to follow her out. Bossy little thing, she was. They set the table in silence, save for Fi singing quietly to herself. He'd missed that, her off tune voice and long drawn out sounds. His girl was something else, but she couldn't sing worth a damn. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

He went back to the kitchen to get the pancakes and milk, just as the rest of the brats came running down the stairs. They gathered around the table and began chattering, making his job easier. He set the pancakes on the table alongside the milk and stared at them as they quieted down. When no one said anything, he glared harder. "Haven't you ever had pancakes?"

Fi shook her head and turned to him. "Be nicer, Da."

Draco cleared his throat and softened his glare. "Yea, yea. Ms. H isn't going to be teaching today, so it's just me and the rest of you brats. So, eat up," he smirked then, "and we'll get to class after."

The kids stared at him for a second longer before one of the twins began reaching for the food. The rest of them followed suit and Draco leaned back in his chair with a cup of coffee. He hid his smirk as he heard them, in what they probably thought were whispers, talking about Fi's dad, his tattoos, and how Ms. H needed to teach him the lesson on being nice. He nearly scoffed but he didn't expect less from Granger. She may have changed, but her treatment of others remained the same. He was rather fortunate in that sense. Fi could learn what he couldn't teach her because of his past. Draco Malfoy had never been nice, nor was he ever inclined to be nice to a society who had exiled him for crimes he, albeit did commit, but under duress. It was in the past now, but niceties were lost on him. Especially when protecting Fi.

Draco nearly reached for Fi when the alarm on his wand went off before he realized it meant Granger was probably awake. He turned the alarm off and spoke to the brats in front of him. "I'll be back. Stay put, don't break anything, don't stick things where they don't belong, and don't throw shit around." When he didn't get a response, he added, "Please."

Fi nodded, as did Cleo, and that's all he needed before he climbed up the stairs. It was rather surprising Granger was awake, considering it'd been maybe two hours since her attack, but knowing her, she probably was planning to teach all day. Not if he had a say in it.

He pushed her room door open and immediately wished he had knocked. Granger was sitting on the bed, semi-nude like he left her, but the straps of her bra were slipping off her shoulder because she was—what the hell was she doing?

"Granger, what the bloody hell are you doing?" He walked forwards until he stood at her bedside.

Hermione glanced at him and then furrowed her brows. "What happened, Draco? Why does my arm hurt so much?" Her voice came out raspy and Draco handed her the glass of water from her bedside.

He waited for her to finish drinking, trying not to look at her heaving breasts as she drank greedily. "I was hoping you could tell me that, Granger. I found you lying in a pool of blood in the kitchen."

Hermione's eyes widened and then filled with tears. "Oh, Draco. It was Dolohov. I'd recognize his voice anywhere. I never thought I'd see him, not after fifth year. Why isn't he in Azkaban?" She fairly sobbed out the last half, and Draco realized she was probably just understanding the complexity, the danger, of the situation.

He tentatively sat next to her on the bed and waited for her to look at him. "Are you certain it was Dolohov?"

Hermione nodded and sniffled. "He's not in his right mind, Draco. You must be careful. He asked for you. He knows about Fi. But I didn't tell him anything." She paused and reached for his hand. "I would never do that, Draco."

Draco swallowed and nodded. Dolohov had broadened his search and nearly found Fi. It was time to move. He tightened his grip on Granger's hand and raised his eyes to meet her gaze. "How are you feeling? I've healed your wrist and the wound the best I could, you just need to rest. But your arm, it's one of his specialties. The burn should be receding by now, and it'll be gone in another few hours. No cure for it."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you, Draco. That was very kind of you. The pain is manageable." She watched as he nodded absently, his gaze riveted on the wound on her chest. She didn't think it looked that bad, but she knew it would leave a scar. Just to tease him, she spoke again. "You know, we have a rule here at PHOC." Draco hummed and gestured for her to continue. "We always kiss the hurts better. That way, the person makes a full recovery." She smiled as Draco stilled and flickered his eyes back and forth between her wound and her eyes.

He nodded and sighed. "Well, I wouldn't want to break a rule now would I, Ms. H?"

Hermione shivered and shook her head. She was about to reply when Draco traced her wound with a lone finger. The wound stretched across her left breast, making a diagonal from just under her shoulder, to the valley between her breasts. It wasn't terribly deep, but it'd leave a thin white scar, which she didn't mind. Draco continued to trace the scar and dipped his finger to where it tapered off between her breasts. Her heart began to race and her nipples pebbled as he leaned his head closer and pressed butterfly kisses along her wound, starting from her shoulder. She released a contented sigh and ran her fingers through his hair as he paused, before pulling her bra cup down. Her head fell back, exposing her neck, just as Draco kissed the end of her wound and held the full weight of her breast in his hand. It fit perfectly in his large hand and she moaned as he squeezed and ran a thumb over her nipple before leaning down to tug it into his mouth. She tightened her grip on his hair as he shifted and pulled the bra cup up and over her breast.

He released a breath and rested his forehead just above her breast. He placed a kiss there, seemingly as an after thought. Hermione tugged at his hair, and pulled his head up for a kiss. Their lips met and she felt a sort of desperation and apology in them. She moved closer to him as he deepened the kiss, fitting into his lap as his large hands enclosed around her waist. She locked her legs around his lower back and let him dominate the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being held and kissed. She felt his arousal press into her and she ground down on him, but he stopped her with a restraining palm on her hip. He broke off the kiss and leaned back to look at her before dropping another kiss on her lips and resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Dolohov is behind all of this, Granger. He came here and Fi and I need to leave. I'm not putting you and all the other brats here at risk."

Hermione sighed and ran her finger over Draco's stubbly cheeks. He was going to be so angry, but she figured it was another option. She shifted in his lap and pressed kiss to his shoulder just before resting her head on it. "You mustn't be angry, Draco. But I talked to Harry."

Draco stilled but his hands dropped from her waist and clenched into fists. His shoulder tensed under her cheek and she ran her hands over the slope of them and down his back, under his thin shirt. He moved to dump her from his lap but she clamped her legs around his back harder pressed a kiss to his neck. "I just wanted to help, to give you another option. I didn't mean to anger you."

Draco scoffed but let her remain in his lap. "You're being selfish, Granger. That surprises me."

Hermione looked at him then and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. You cannot fight Dolohov and his men by yourself. You have Fi to think of and reinforcements will help."

Draco stared at her incredulously. "You have no fucking idea what I'm up against. What gives you the fucking right to meddle in my affairs?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment as she removed her hands from under his shirt where they had been drawing small circles. She leaned back to get a look at his face before she slammed her lips hard against his. Draco didn't move until she pressed her lips harder against his and licked his lower lip with her tongue. He groaned and took over the kiss, ravishing her mouth and pulling her small body tighter against him. Hermione moaned as she felt his erection press against her center but she forced herself to break off the kiss. "When your Seraphina came to PHOC with nothing but that dragon pendant, your affairs became my own. You cannot convince me otherwise, Draco."

Draco just looked at her and sighed. Granger always managed to upend his plans. He briefly tightened his hold around her hips before releasing her and standing up. "There is nothing I can do to undo what you have done, Granger. Stay in bed for the day and I'll teach the brats. Fi and I will be gone before dinner."

Hermione swallowed thickly and reached out to grasp his arm. "Draco, please. Can we discuss this further?"

Draco reached for her and picked her up, tucking her back into bed. He moved towards the door and paused before leaving. "Tell Potter to send his patronus."

He left then, not waiting to see the broad, knowing smile on her face. Fucking Granger.


	13. Chapter 13: Farewell, My Friends

Chapter 13: Farewell, My Friends. 

An hour later found Draco nearly pulling his hair out in frustration. He had decided to fill in for Granger, but it seemed the brats were only too happy to continue bombarding him with questions.

"Is Ms. H. going to be okay?"

"Are you a substitute, like for real?"

"Does Mrs. Weasley know you're here?"

"Why aren't you dressed up like a real teacher?"

"Will this be a movie day? Ms. H. is okay with that, ya know."

The questions seemed to keep coming and he'd had enough. "Quiet." His voice wasn't loud, but it was certainly menacing enough, as Fi turned to him and wacked him upside the head. He scowled at her and rubbed his head.

"Nicer, Da." Fi glared right back at him from her seat in his lap.

He nodded and raised his eyes to the rest of the brats. "Right, then. Enough of the questions. Ms. H had a bit of an accident this morning and she's resting for the day." When a smattering of grumbles broke out, he cleared his throat and continued on. "On that note, I've come up with a brilliant idea. I will be teaching you brats," he paused then and grinned wickedly as Fi groaned, "self defense." He waited until the cheers and grumbling settled down to speak again. "Find a partner and pick a section of the room. But Queenie, you're with me and Fi. " Those boys weren't touching a hair on Fi's head.

Cleo nodded and moved towards the front of the room while Chris paired up with Mason and Elliot with Evan. Draco nodded, satisfied, and rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to demonstrate, but don't get any ideas." The twins pulled a face and Draco glared at them. "That means you two, especially. I won't actually be touching Queenie here, just pretending. That's important." He looked at Fi when he felt her dozing on his chest. He flicked her forehead lightly to get her attention, hiding a smile at her glare. "Pay attention, Fi. What did I just say?"

Fi scrunched her nose and lifted her chin. "You're playing, Da. Let me sleep."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, placing Fi in the chair and conjuring a pillow for her head. "Go to sleep, you brat." He turned to the rest of the class and smirked slightly. Unchaperoned, with a bunch of brats. This was going to be entertaining, indeed. "The rest of you, watch carefully."

Two hours later, Draco felt fairly satisfied. He'd gotten Queenie to keep her hands up whenever he mimicked hitting her, but she tend to just cower and keep her hands up to shield her face, not hitting back or ducking. The boys, on the other hand, had taken to self defense with gusto. He imagined Granger would need to talk to them about fighting indoors. Fi was attached to his back and cheering on Evan who had Elliot in a chokehold. Draco grinned and walked over to the duo. "What did we just learn, kid? Leg up, head butt backwards and the arm will release." Elliot looked confused for a moment before he bit down on Evan's arm and escaped. Draco winced at the bite mark on Evan's forearm. "Or you could use your teeth." Draco moved to heal Evan's arm, while muttering under his breath. "Uncouth brats."

With a quiet thank you, Evan slipped away, just as the class quieted. Draco looked around as Fi tugged on his hair and pointed towards the doorway.

"Well, this certainly isn't how I teach math." Granger stood at the door, dressed in a long, yellow dress with a simple shawl covering her torso. She looked well rested, but he could see the strain near her eyes and her hand kept drifting to her enflamed scar. She was clearly still in some pain. Granger arched a brow at him and gestured for an explanation, but Fi beat him to it.

"Hi, Ms. H! Da's teaching how to hit!" Fi exclaimed.

Draco groaned and shook his head. "Self defense, baby girl. Da was teaching them self defense." He turned to Granger and shrugged at her, when she remained quiet. "They need to learn how to defend themselves without a wand." He wouldn't mention this morning's incident, but self defense certainly would've helped.

Hermione smiled and nodded, looking at the brats in turn. "I suppose this was a lively break from math. But, it's lunch time now and if I'm not mistaken, it's make your own sandwich day. Come, let's eat." She ushered the kids out of the room and reached for Fi from Draco's back. She smiled at the little girl and ran a hand over her pale cheek. "Why don't you join them, Seraphina? Cleo will help you."

Fi nodded and ducked her head before meeting Hermione's eyes. "Feel better, Ms. H." She pressed a wet kiss to Hermione's cheek and scrambled off, after Cleo.

Hermione raised her eyes to meet Draco's as she walked towards him, stopping just in front of him. "Thank you for teaching them today. I'm feeling much better."

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "You're a terrible liar, Granger. Let me see that arm and that wound once more." He reached for her arm and nodded at the slight improvement. "It will take a while for the pain to be completely gone. As for your chest wound," he met her eyes, "I imagine it will heal soon."

Hermione smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around Draco's neck. "Yes, I do so imagine it will heal soon." She rested her arms loosely around his neck and pressed a kiss under his jaw. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, right?"

Draco shook his head and brought an arm around Granger's waist. "I may be irritated at you, but I'm not a complete asshole. Fi and I are leaving after lunch."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Draco-"

"Enough, Granger." His tone brokered no argument and she fell silent.

Hermione rose on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Draco's, trying to convey to him her worry, fear, and compassion. Her heart ached for him.

Draco groaned and brought his other arm to tangle in Granger's hair. He made a fist in it and angled her head to control the kiss better as he molded her body to his. Her gown hid nothing from him and he ran one large hand down her back and under her ass, feeling the heat radiating from her center. Hermione moaned and rubbed against him, feeling her breasts strain against the thin material of her gown. She broke the kiss and rested her head in the crook of Draco's neck, pressing a kiss into where his neck met his shoulder. "I wish you trusted me to help you, Draco."

Draco tightened his hold briefly on Granger's waist before taking a step back. "It's not a matter of fucking trust, Granger. But, of safety and self preservation."

Hermione smiled that knowing, serene smile and Draco stifled a groan. This woman would be the death of him, he was sure. "It's one and the same, Draco. Come, let's eat." She leaned up to kiss him once more before reaching for his hand to lead him to the kitchen, where he could hear the other brats clambering for food.

They entered the kitchen in time to see Chris chucking a piece of turkey towards Elliot, who promptly threw a piece of lettuce back. Hermione sighed and released Draco's hand, planting both on her hips. She cleared her throat and stifled a smirk at the look on the twins' faces. "We mustn't wear out food, boys."

The twins nodded and shoveled more food in their mouths, their attention diverted back to the rest of the kids. Fi sat next to Cleo, staring dolefully at her plate, which was half filled with vegetables. Draco moved towards her and snagged a carrot from her plate. "You eat anything else, Fi?"

Fi nodded and walked towards Granger, wiggling her arms to be picked up.

Draco sighed, "Fi, I don't think Granger can pick you up. Her arm hurts, remember?"

Fi furrowed her brows and reached for Granger's arm and pressed a kiss to the enflamed scar. "Better, now. Up."

Hermione chuckled and picked Fi up, resting her on her hip. "Thank you very much, Seraphina. My arm feels loads better already."

Fi smiled and looked at Draco, as if to say, _see, I told you so_. She rested her head back on Hermione's shoulder and played with the ends of her shawls that were on her shoulder.

"Draco, why don't you eat something? There's plenty."

Draco shook his head and stood. "I'll grab something on the way back. No need."

Fi lifted her head and looked at Draco. "Where are you goin', Da?"

Draco cleared his throat and stood, rubbing one hand over his stubbly cheeks. "We're leaving, Fi. To the new house I told you about." He could see tears welling up in Fi's big green eyes and he stifled the urge to coddle her. "No waterworks, baby girl. We can visit another time."

Fi glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "No. I won't come. I want to stay with Ms. H. and Cleo."

Draco rolled his eyes and walk towards Fi, reaching for her. "Say goodbye to the other brats, Fi."

Fi shook her head and stuck her head in the crook of Hermione's neck. Granger sighed and ran a hand over Fi's curls. "Seraphina, you must listen to your Da."

Fi shook her head and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I wanna stay here. People don't get bleeded here. Da always does."

Hermione swallowed thickly and raised her eyes to meet Draco's. "Your Da promised no bleeding this time. Isn't that right, Draco?" Her eyes were wet and she struggled to rein her emotions in.

Draco nodded. "No bleeding this time, Fi," he said gruffly, a bit surprised at Fi's comment.

Fi sighed and wiggled out of Hermione's hold and walk towards Cleo. "Thanks, Cleo. You're nice." She gave Cleo a hug and turned to look at the twins. "Da says to be nice or say nothing at all. You are funny, but 'noying." She looked at Mason and Evan then. "No putting things in wrong places. And Evan, don't tell Mason to do it."

Draco hid a chuckle at the image Fi created, so tiny, lecturing the other kids, with her little hands atop her hips. He grabbed her by the waist and settled her on his hip. "That's enough of that, Miss Fi. Why don't you say goodbye to Granger while I magick your things to the new place?" At Fi's nod he let her down and she flew at Granger like a tornado.

Hermione picked Fi up, turning her back to Draco as he gathered their things. "Your Da said you'll come to visit, but you must remind him. He may forget."Seraphina nodded solemnly and blinked rapidly as more tears flowed down her cheeks. Hermione smiled softly and wiped them away, pressing a kiss to Seraphina's forehead. "Keep up with your reading, I'll quiz you when you come back. And make sure you eat at least one peice of that Halloween candy a day, without your Da knowing." Hermione winked when Seraphina gasped. "A secret here and there won't hurt anyone, darlin'."

Fi nodded and pressed a smacking kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Promise. You're the bestest Ms. H. Fi loves you." She whispered the latter part and Hermione's heart nearly burst.

"Oh, I love you, too, my darlin' Seraphina." Hermione hugged the little girl tight before transferring her to Draco who was waiting by the kitchen door. He had already sent the rest of the kids to the playroom to avoid making a scene. "Look after your Da, Seraphina."

Fi nodded and held tightly onto Draco's hand. Draco ran a hand over Fi's curls and then turned to Granger. "I've got everything transferred the other place. Tell Potter to send his patronus and we'll go from there. Don't overexert yourself, Granger. You've healed, but barely. Call Mother Weasley to give you a hand."

Hermione nodded and stepped closer to him. "Of course. Will I be able to visit, with the other kiddos?"

"I don't know yet. Perhaps-"

Hermione shook her head and stifled a sigh. This was typical Draco behavior. "No need to fib, Draco."

Irritation and anger caused him to raise his voice. "Granger, this is everyone's safety we're dealing with here-"

Hermione stepped closer to Draco and slapped his chest lightly. "Don't you raise your voice to me, Draco Malfoy. You have help from people who've fought in the war. We can take care of safety. This is about your inability to trust me, even though you left Seraphina here."

Draco's eyes flashed and Hermione's heartbeat sped up. "Tread carefully, Granger. That's thin ice you're walking on."

Hermione's eyes were bright when she looked at Draco again. "I don't want you to leave with an argument." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, leaving her hands on his cheeks. "It's been only a few days, but I shall miss you very much, Draco."

Draco stifled a groan and bent down to press a kiss on Granger's forehead. "Take care, Granger. Don't forget what I said earlier."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Draco and waved at Fi. "Of course. See you soon, darlings."

Fi sniffled and waved, while Draco kept her gaze just as he portkeyed out of PHOC, taking what seemed to be a big chunk of her with him.

Draco landed in the living room of the safehouse in Ireland just as Fi started wailing. He kept a hold of Fi and quickly activated the wards. This safehouse was unplottable, protected by the fidelius charm. No one would be getting in, not unless he let them. Or if they found his secret keeper.

He turned his attention to Fi as he walked down the hallways, casting additional protection charms on the windows. "Fi, you'll cry me a river at this rate. C'mon, brat. It's not so bad." He winced as the words came out but it was too late to stop them.

Fi paused in her crying and glared at him. She wiggled out of grasp and stood in front of him, hand on top of her hips and chin quivering. "No! I like my friends. And Ms. H! It's your fault we is here."

Draco stopped and softened. "Look, baby girl, I'm sorry. It's necessary, okay? For everyone's safety."

Fi's chin quivered and tears continued to leak from her eyes. She stomped her foot suddenly and stuck out her tongue. "I hate you, Da! I want Ms.H!" And with that, she ran off to the end of the hallway and slammed the room door shut.

Draco rubbed his chest and sighed, hanging his head. He figured this would happen, but he didn't think Fi would actually say she hated him. He'd have to talk to her later, but right now, he'd let her cool down and finish settling things in the cottage that was to become their new home indefinitely.

He walked to the kitchen and opened the pantry, pleased to find the charm he'd placed on there to immediately replace food was still in place. He needed to see if the muggle appliances worked, but he'd do that before dinner. He waved his wand and cleared the dust and white fabric from the living room furniture before walking down the hallway. He left Fi's room alone but cleared the dust and fabric from the three other rooms before heading back to the living room. The place was small, but he was fairly certain he was off anyone's radar. Unless Granger leaked to anyone else besides Potter that he was in town, he'd be fine for a few months. Enough time to get rid of Dolohov and go back to France.

He'd have to speak with Granger about whatever was going on between them. There was no time for a little dalliance and she couldn't come back to France with them. There was no point in starting something that couldn't last, especially if it would confuse Fi. He hadn't had a woman in so long and Fi was not accostomed to seeing him with one; he didn't want to deal with all the other complication. Simple and easy until Dolohov was in Azkaban and he could leave for home once more.

It was probably a recipe for disaster knowing Granger, but he was hoping it would work. Somehow, he didn't quite think it would considering his plan had been blown to hell since meeting her.

Dinner was ready and Fi still hadn't come out of her room. He'd stepped into check on her but she's been fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He ate dinner alone, shoulders tense and his movements stiff. Fi was mad at him. Granger was upset with him. And he was worried about Potter.

When the fuck was he going to send his damn patronus?

He was antsy and annoyed because he never asked for anyone's help and certainly not from Potter. It didn't ease his mind that Potter had the ability to chuck his ass back in Azkaban. The stipulations upon his release from Azkaban had been clear: a five year exile from England, no visits, no drop ins, nothing. If he came back, it was back to Azkaban, no questions asked. He would be able to return after the five years and he still had two years left.

Draco jumped up, wand in hand, as a silvery stag materialized infront of him. _"It's Potter. Send me your location. Before you ask, you crushed my nose before the feast in the beginning of sixth year and I nearly killed you with a dark spell in the boys' bathroom that same year."_

Draco struggled not to sit down and ignore the patronus just to be petulant. Did Potter always have to sound so arrogant? He knew that if he didn't reply, Granger would send her own damn patronus and nag him to death. He had stayed with her but a few days and he was already goin' soft. He sent his dragon patronus to Potter and gave him coordinates a mile away from the cottage.

They were going to work together, but that didn't mean he was going to like it.

He was about to make tea when he heard a door creak. His wand was out before he even knew where the sound was coming from and he rushed to Fi's room. He exhaled and looked down at her peeking into the hallway, door ajar. When she saw him, she glared, promptly stuck out her tongue, and slammed the door.

Well, then. He reckoned she was still mad.

He headed back towards the kitchen to make tea when he heard a loud knocking on the door. Without looking, he crouched down and waited for Fi to scramble onto his back before rising and moving towards the door. He stopped until his mouth nearly touched the splintered wood. "How was Ronald Weasley cured from poisoned mead in sixth year?"

He heard a grunt before a muttered, "I gave him a bezoar you damned fool, now let me in."

Draco nodded, yanked the door open, grabbed Potter's sleeve to pull him inside, and slammed the door shut. Potter hadn't changed much since Draco had last seen him, save for those bloody awful specs he finally updated. Hair was still a crow's nest, he'd a grown some, but the scar was still there. "Potter."

Harry nodded and cleared this throat. "Malfoy. How've you been?" He hid a wince at his poor form.

Draco's smile was shark-like. "Just fucking dandy. Now, shall we continue with this useless fucking chit-" Draco broke off as Fi smacked him upside the head.

"That's two bad words, Da. Mr. Hawy is nice. Like Ms. H." Upon remembering Ms. H's absence, Fi sighed. "I want Ms. H."

Draco groaned and crouched to let Fi down. "Not this again, brat. We talked about this-"

Fi crossed her arms and lifted her head. "I'm mad at you, Da."

Draco rose a brow and nodded thoughtfully. "Alright. Go be mad on the couch."

Fi sniffed but did as she was told, scooting to the far side when Draco joined her on the couch. Draco ignored it and turned to Potter, who seemed to be gaping like a fish. "Close that mouth of yours, Potter. We have serious things to discuss."

Harry nodded and gave a sheepish nod. "Right. It's strange, seeing you with Seraphina. I haven't heard her say a word since Hermione took her in. And of all people she talks to, it's you." His tone was tinged with wonder and disbelief.

Draco felt his hackles rise and he nearly stood to his feet. "Look, Potter. This isn't about me, so much is it about Fi. Leave those schoolboy rivalries in the playground and your grudges in the past. I've as much right as you do to hold a grudge, but I couldn't give a flying fuck at this point. If you can't do that, I suggest you leave and tell Granger we're heading elsewhere." His chest was heaving by the end of his quiet rant but he knew Potter understood he wasn't bluffing.

Harry resisted the urge to take a step back from Malfoy's hulking form, so different than the pasty, rail thin boy he'd been in school, and nodded. He could do this. He'd do it for little Seraphina. And Hermione. She'd hex him to hell if she found out he fucked this up. She had told him so already. "Of course. I reviewed your case file and I understand the terms of your exile. Is this safehouse in violation of it? Lie if you must."

Draco huffed out a reluctant laugh. "We aren't in England, Potter. Move on."

Harry released a sigh of relief and forged on. "Alright. I've got some details from Hermione," Harry politely ignored Malfoy's grumbling and chose to edit that from what he would tell his best friend later on, "so I've set up a system of communication between me, you, and Hermione. We'll be using the protean charm on a coin that-"

"No doubt, the bookworm came up with."

Harry nodded. "Yes. You'll be able to communicate via the coin by simply tapping your wand and thinking the date and time. We will always meet here. I've put up additional wards to add to yours. This is completely secure. Hermione will be allowed in, but I'll, uh, leave that for you to, uh, figure out."

At Draco's grunt, Harry nodded and continued. "As for why you're even here, why don't you start explaining."

Draco sighed and spared a glance at Fi who was looking between them like she was watching tennis. Draco offered her a smile and wasn't disappointed when she made a mad dash for his lap. With Fi settled comfortably on his lap, he began talking. "By the terms of my exile, I left England after my stint in Azkaban. I had the choice of staying here under house arrest but things changed." He cleared his throat and tightened his arms around Fi. "We moved to a little village in France where I ran Malfoy Industries, repaid my debts from afar, and raised this little brat." He smiled at Fi's grumbling and took her pinch to his arm sportingly. "Trouble began when Dolohov found me. Started babbling shit about neo-death eaters and how I should join if I knew what was good for me." He gave Potter a look. "The normal pureblood tripe. After that, I set up a back up plan and a back up plan to the back up plan. He was polyjuiced as a muggle at the local ice cream shop when Fi and I were out. I cornered him, took a few hits, sent Fi to PHOC, and was gone for a year. I was held in a deserted town in the States, actually on the coast. It's useless to know. Dolohov and his men meet elsewhere. Somewhere local, which means on your turf."

Harry released a breath and tried to process all of what Malfoy had said. "How did you get out?"

Draco's face was a mask of ice when he looked up. "They were making threats about Fi and I couldn't risk dawdling. I listened. Guards were fools. Counted the steps in and out of the warehouse. I bulked back up and kept in shape enough to take out the night guard. Got to the nearest train station and darkened Granger's doorstep the very next night."

Harry nodded and glanced at Fi who was perched on Draco's lap, swinging her legs and listening avidly, but not quite comprehending. "How are you, Seraphina?"

The little girl smiled at him and Harry knew instantly how she had Malfoy wrapped around her finger. "Happy with Da. I want Ms. H. She got a hurt and I should kiss it again. I want her!"

Harry gave her a half smile and glanced back up at Malfoy. "Kid's got a point. Hermione wants to see you and Seraphina-"

Draco cut him off. "Look, Potter. I'm not sure if you noticed, but Granger was attacked at PHOC this morning. Dolohov found her, threw a slicing hex at her. He's out for me and if he can't find me, he's looking for this one." He pointed to Fi and then rubbed a hand over her little belly.

"I know what happened. Hermione already told me. We've strengthened the wards and if Dolohov comes back, well." Harry grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Our Hermione is a bit of genius. His wand certainly won't work and neither will his legs. An easy capture for sure."

Draco nodded and struggled to not roll his eyes. Damn Potter's arrogance. " I'll talk to Granger later on this coin. One more thing, Potter. I'm sure you've researched this and realized there is a gap in this little tale." He rubbed a hand over Fi's curls and gave Potter a warning look." I'm not saying more on that subject. Make of it what you will."

Harry swallowed and nodded, theories already forming in his mind. "Hermione will get it out of your sooner or later. I need to form a group of aurors to begin finding Dolohov. Before you start, Hermione warned me. Low key, most trusted, all of that. I understand, Draco. I'd do the same for Teddy."

Draco hid his startle at his cousin's name. "Teddy, Cousin Nymphadora's son?"

Harry nodded and couldn't help but let his pride shine through. "A handful, but a good kid." He let the silence hang before rubbing his hand over his head and asking anyway. "If Seraphina likes, I can bring him by when we meet again."

Draco was a silent for a beat before he shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I want to be kept up to date on your progress and I'm doing my own searching, too. I'll find a way for us to communicate. Do muggle electronics work in your home?" At Potter's nod, Draco had an idea forming. "It'll take me a few days, but I can go out to get some supplies. Expect a package from me in a few days."

Harry simply nodded, a bit bewildered at this side of Malfoy. Bloody Hell. "Right. Keep the charm handy for the time of our next meeting." He tapped his finger lightly on Seraphina's cheek and grinned at her smile. "See you soon, Seraphina. Malfoy."

"Bye, Mr. Hawy!" The little girl waved as her father nodded at him, and with that, Harry portkeyed out of the little cottage.

Draco got Fi into bed with minimal fuss that night. She had a crying jag after Potter had left, sorry for saying she hated him. He gave into the urge of coddling her and ended up falling asleep with her on the couch until dinner time. At Fi's request, he'd made grilled cheese and even forgoed the vegetables for one night. She was as pliant as playdo by bedtime and now he was finally alone, able to think clearly.

Bloody fuck, this was a royal mess.

He'd think on it later, but he needed to make plans to head out into the muggle town near here. He was ways from Dublin, but he could easily apparate. He needed two laptops and a phone. Dolohov would never suspect muggle communication and he certianly wouldn't know what to do with it if he found it. An idea happily forming in his head, he grabbed the coin Potter had given him and tapped his wand to it.

_ 3 days from now, 6PM. Granger only._

Satisfied with the message, he dropped the coin into a drawer and fell face down onto his bed, hoping to have a few hours of sleep before Fi woke him.


	14. Chapter 14: A Revelation & Some Pleasure

**Heed the warnings, please. Definite M. Also, Disclaimer applies, though I haven't mentioned it. Fi, PHOC, and the other brats are mine. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.**

Chapter 14: A Revelation and Some Pleasure

PHOC was relatively under control as the kids were entertained by Molly, who had brought Ginny with her for the day. They were baking and telling silly stories, so Hermione was able to slip away unnoticed. She quickly raced upstairs to change into the clothes she wanted to wear when she met Draco. She pulled on an ankle length rose colored skirt with a black cut out top. She grabbed a pair of wedges and slipped into them as she quickly plaited her hair. She dug around in her massive tote for the slip of paper that held the coordinates for Draco's safehouse. Wand safely in hand and tote slung across her shoulder, she apparated towards the coordinates, glad she had done research for the surrounding area beforehand.

Ireland was beautiful. Draco had chosen an area engulfed by green hills and fresh land; her heart warmed at the image it created. She could see a little house about a mile away and she picke dup her pace, eager to see Draco and Seraphina. PHOC had been rather quiet and almost odd without the little girl, even though she'd been there for a relatively short time. It had been difficult explaining to the other kiddos where Seraphina and her Da had run off to, but they understood soon enough. Questions of their own parents arose and Hermione had never felt such sorrow and grief for the people they had lost during the war.

She was fast approaching the house and her stomach was aflutter. Draco hardly knew the effect he had on her and she knew it was rather ridiculous, but she had no control over it. One word from his deep, gruff voice or a smirk, and her insides would just melt into butter. Oh, she'd had other men who had the same effect on her, but that was only after she'd been sated. Which prompted another question. If he had this effect on her with his clothes on, how would he affect her when he was naked?

Hermione had to fan herself before she became flushed.

Before she knew it, she was in front of the door. She lifted her hand to knock but the door opened of its own accord, sucked her in, and slammed the door shut once more behind her. She was in a shimmering haze that was opaque and her wand was in her hand in seconds.

_ "Where is the wound I healed for you?"_

Hermione smiled and murmured, "My left breast, Draco. Now let me through."

The shimmering haze dropped and she was allowed access into the cottage, but no one came to greet her. She took a few steps further in and quirked a brow.

Draco and Seraphina were sitting behind a large desk, the former with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose as he typed rapidly on a laptop and the latter with a little scribble and write kiddie toy in front of her, as she concentrated on spelling, with her tongue sticking out.

If she didn't know it before, it was irrevocable now. She was quite in love with Draco and little Seraphina, too.

She cleared her throat lightly before speaking. "I must say, Draco, your security disappoints me."

Draco stood up quickly, wand in hand when he saw her, before relaxing slightly. Seraphina jumped at her Da's reaction before settling her eyes on Hermione and racing towards her, arms outstretched.

"Ms. H! You came, you came , you came! I misses you lots!" She climbed her legs like a tree before Hermione bent to lift her up.

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to Seraphina's cheek. "I missed you just as well, honey. Have you been taking care of your Da?"

Fi nodded seriously and looked back at Draco. "Yes. But Da was a meanie and I gots mad. But then I says sorry. We went for toys, too. Da was nice." She said the latter in a mock whisper.

Hermione chuckled and was about to respond when she felt Draco move to stand behind her. He didn't greet her but she had to stifle a sigh as his hand tugged on her plaited hair. "Fi, I thought we agreed that was a secret. As were the toys."

Fi shrugged and pointed at Granger. "Ms. H says no lies, Da."

Draco rolled his eyes and reached for Fi. "Of course she does. Why don't you go get the drawings you made for her since you missed her so much?"

Fi squealed and jumped from his arms and raced to her room. Draco turned to Granger and raised a brow. "You've corrupted my kid."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Not quite." She moved closer to Draco and grinned at him. "You, however, I imagine will be corrupting me." She waited for it it sink in and moved closer as realization hit him.

Draco cleared his throat and rubbed a large hand over his hair. "You don't mince words, do you, Granger?"

Hermione shrugged, dropped her tote on the floor, and snuck her arms around Draco's neck. "No point in wasting time. Kiss me, Draco, before Seraphina returns."

Draco watched as Granger tilted her face up, silently waiting for him to make the next move. She didn't have to plead or bat her eyelashes or wiggle her body closer to him-those fucking doe eyes said it all. With a poorly hidden groan, he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers, intending for it to be short.

Granger was having none of it.

She reached up and pulled his head down, tangling her little hands in his hair, prompting his own to roam over her curvy frame. He squeezed her ass through her long skirt before moving to her stomach and up to her heaving breasts. He heard Hermione moan as he lightly ran his fingers over them, before he pulled away from the kiss and began pressing kisses on her neck.

Hermione clenched her hands in Draco's hair and wiggled to get closer to him. She could feel the hard planes of his body pressing into her and her heartbeat raced in anticipation. He sucked on her neck as she stuck her hands underneath his shirt and softly raked her nails over his back and across his chest. She smiled at his groan and pulled his head away from her neck, pressing her lips to his before pulling away. "Mmmm, I did miss you. Very much, it seems like."

Draco remained silent before muttering, "Longest fucking three days. How's that chest wound healing?"

Hermione smiled and leaned up for another lingering kiss, just as Fi came running back from her room, drawings in hand. "You can check on it later, darling. Speed up the healing process."

* * *

Draco didn't plan for Granger to stay for dinner, but it seemed like she had other ideas. She had strode into the kitchen like she owned the place and began preparing some pasta dish. Fi had joined her in the kitchen and he'd been booted out while the 'ladies' worked. That how he came to hold up in his makeshift den slash bedroom trying to find a way to explain to Granger that whatever was going on between them wasn't going to happen. He had a plan to draw out Dolohov and he was going to tel her tonight after Fi went to sleep.

He'd use himself as bait and Dolohov would no doubt come running.

It would be tricky, he knew. Dolohov was crazy but he was cunning and smart. No way would he believe Draco was suddenly in agreement with his neo-death eaters plan, especially after his escape.

There would be no convicing him with half assed excuses. The plan was to draw him out and attack. Potter would have trouble with it, but they'd keep Dolohov alive long enough to know where the rest of his army was.

It would be messy and wrong, but it was revenge. He'd been separated from Fi for nearly a year and he'd missed so much. But more than that, he wanted to end this. Dolohov was the only death eater still roaming free. He had no idea how, but it was a Ministry fuck up for sure. Potter had mentioned that it was before he was an auror, but even he knew something was off. Dolohov lacked the power to plan an escape for Azkaban and poly juice wouldn't have gotten him far enough.

He'd figure it out later, but after Dolohov was taken care of, perhaps he and Fi could return to England. Perhaps Fi could lead a normal life. Perhaps, he wouldn't have to worry constantly whether Fi would be accepted by her peers because of his influence.

It was ridiculous, he mused, how the entire focus of his life was concentrated on a little girl that had no blood relation to him. He realized Fi was too young to fully understand, but when he had decided to take up guardianship of Fi, he had neither fathomed the situation they were in now nor the people, namely Granger, would be involved.

He felt a tug on his pants before a brown blur began scrambling into his lap. "Ms. H says it's dinner time. Da, DA!"

Draco turned his attention to Fi and looked down at her. It had been a while since he'd seen her smile like that, not even when he'd returned. He stood, Fi still clamped to his leg and began walking. "Sure, kid. What's for dinner?"

Fi squealed as she realized Draco had no intention of picking her up and held on for the ride. "Ms. H made pasta, Da. Your favorite. I told her so." The latter was said in a whisper, but Draco was sure Granger heard it anyways.

Draco chuckled at Fi and began stomping the last few steps to the kitchen. Fi giggled and tightened her grip on Draco's leg, her laughs filling the kitchen, mixing with the aroma of fresh tomato sauce and mozzarella.

"Damn, Granger. Smells good in here."

Hermione smiled and bent down to retrieve Fi before replying to Draco. "Mind your tongue, darling. I've made a simple pasta dish. " With Fi on her hip, she turned back to the stove and stirred the tomato sauce, her hand over Fi's. "Set the table, will you Draco? This will take a few minutes."

Draco rolled his eyes. How domestic. "Of course, dear," he muttered sarcastically. He grabbed a few plates from the pantry and some glasses and set them on the table, ignoring the bang they made. He found the forks and knives and set them on the table as well, before plonking his ass down and waiting. It irked him that Granger fit so well into his life and Fi's life. In fact, it was downright disconcerting.

Fi came out with a giant bowl of pasta in her hands, Granger trailing behind and carrying some sort of meat sauce. He watched Fi carefully as she set the pasta down and mussed her hair when she pointed at her accomplishment. She hoisted herself onto the next to Draco, staring excitedly at Granger as she began serving everyone.

"Seraphina said your favorite is pasta, so I figured I couldn't go wrong with bolognese. Enjoy!" Hermione moved onto serving Seraphina, mindful of Draco's semi glare on her. They'd talk it out later, she was sure.

Draco didn't reply, simply nodded and began eating, alternating between watching Fi to make sure she ate slowly and glaring at Granger. Dinner passed quickly then, with Granger holding up the bulk of the conversation with Seraphina and ignoring his noncommittal grunts.

He'd already finished eating by the time Granger finally coaxed Fi into eating the last bits of her broccoli. He couldn't take it anymore, he snapped.

He looked at Fi and gave her his best stern look. "Finish the damn broccoli, Fi. You can feed yourself, too." He threw a pointed glare at Granger and turned back to Fi as her lips began to tremble. "Don't you start crying. Finish up, it's nearly time for bed."

Fi's lips quivered and she sniffled. "You said a bad word, Da. Meanie."

Granger threw him a look and patted Fi's hand. "No worries, sweetheart. Your Da's just in a mood. Why don't you clean up and change into pajamas. Da will read you a book before bed, won't he?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but answered with a gruff, "Yea."

Seraphina nodded and pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek before scurrying off to her room. Hermione rose and gathered the plates, ignoring Draco completely. If he wanted to behave like a child, she would treat him like one. He was being rude and his mood changes were difficult to keep up with. She'd make him explain himself after Seraphina was asleep. Then, they could discuss what he planned to do about Dolohov. Oh, he hadn't said a word, but she knew Draco. This was the man who had two back up plans, for a situation no one could have fathomed happening. He was adept at planning, if nothing else.

"Da! I'm readyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"Fi yelled. Hermione didn't have to turn around to see Draco's wince. She heard him push back his chair and stalk out of the kitchen and she forced herself to quell the laughter that was about to erupt. He was always so angry if things weren't going his way.

It shouldn't have been attractive, but she rather thought Draco looked his best when angry. Of course, she hadn't seen him mid-coitus, but that would happen soon enough.

She finished washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, deftly storing the leftovers in the fridge. She felt comfortable here, in Draco's makeshift home, like she belonged. Almost like they were a family.

She snickered quietly. Draco would have a hernia before admitting anything of the sort.

Taking a cup of tea to the living room, Hermione took a seat and waited for Draco to return. She could hear Draco talking and then he began singing. He was a bit off tune, but she remembered the lullaby from her own childhood. Merlin, he was a sweet man.

She heard a door shut and heavy footsteps walking towards her. She ignored them and sipped her tea, knowing Draco would talk when he was ready. She could practically feel the anger oozing off of him in waves. Didn't he tire of running hot and cold all the time?

She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Granger?" His hands were clenched into fists at his side and his shoulder were taught with tension.

Hermione blinked up at him. "Drinking tea. I'm sorry, would you like some?" She made to rise from her seat, but Draco glared at her, steam practically coming out of his ears, and slapped the tea cup from her hands.

"No! I don't want any fucking tea. I want to know what you think you're doing, barging into my life and Fi's. We're not going to be here forever, Granger. There's no happily ever after. We catch Dolohov and then, Fi and I are out of here. Got it?"

Hermione rose from her seat and took a deep breath. "Have you finished?"

Draco's eyes blazed and he let out what resembled a growl. "No, I'm not. You need to wake up, Granger. Dolohov wants me and he will stop at nothing. It'd be a boon for him if you or Fi or anyone else gets caught in the crossfire. So, we stop here, understand?"

Hermione ignored the latter bit and stepped closer to Draco. "What's your plan, darling?"

"How do you even-never mind. I've mapped it out to draw Dolohov out. I've just got to talk to Potter and see if they've found Dolohov's hideout. If they haven't, we can trace him once he shows up again."

It sounded simple and stupid. But it'd work, she knew. Dolohov wanted Draco so bad, he'd already come to PHOC. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but Dolohov was reckless. But how would he draw Dolohov-realization hit and Hermione gasped. Without thinking, she rose her hand and striked Draco across his cheek.

Draco groaned, "Fucking hell, Granger-"

Hermione silenced him with a look and grasped the tops of his t shirt. "You are not using yourself as bait. You must know it's a ridiculous idea, Draco. Whatever happened to your precious self preservation?"

"You're not my keeper, Granger. I'll do as I please."

Hermione tightened her hold on his shirt and struggled to stifle the urge to slap him again. "I may not be your keeper, but I care for you. There are other ways to do this, darling, smarter ways. There is no need to put yourself in harm's way, anymore than you are already."

Draco rubbed his jaw and glared at the short, angry woman in front of him. His cheek really smarted. No matter. "Listen, Granger, I'll only say this once. We hardly know each other and you've got no right to just fit yourself into my life. I was just fine before you and I'll be fine without you. Why don't you return to PHOC and leave out of this?"

Hermione winced at his harsh words, knowing they were spoken in anger, but refused to believe them. "Mind your tone with me, Draco. Don't be a fool about this. You got me involved when you left Seraphina at PHOC and I am through with you assuming you can just boot me out of your life. I'm here and I'll be staying." She released his shirt but ran her hands over his shoulders, smoothing out the creases of his shirt. His shoulders tensed under her touch but relaxed a few moments later. Still, when he spoke, his words were laced with tension.

"I'm not backing down from my plan, Granger. I'm not budging. Understood?"

Unfazed and utterly unsurprised by his domineering ways, she nodded. "I don't like it, Draco."

He looked down at her and raised a brow. "I didn't ask you to like it, Granger. Just to deal with it."

Hermione nodded, and changed the subject while she had him close. "Fine. But I'm not leaving because you're being childish and you don't want me to be part of your life and Seraphina's. You know I belong here, don't you? I fit rather well."

Draco was silent before he responded with a blow that shook her heart. "You're not Fi's mother, Granger. "

She stepped back, blinking furiously, chasing away tears. "I didn't mean to imply-"

Draco rubbed a hand over his face and sat down on the couch. "I know you didn't, baby. I'm simply reminding you. You fit well into our lives but you're not Fi's mother." He sighed heavily and patted the seat next to him. "And I'm not Fi's father."

Hermione ignored the cushion next to Draco and plopped into his lap. "What are you talking about, darling?"

He unconsciously leaned into Hermione's warmth. "I got out of Azkaban in six months. There was a bundle waiting for me on the doorstep with a note attached to it. Pansy killed herself and left her daughter on my doorstep. Her lover had been killed in the war. She's not mine."

Hermione inhaled sharply and took Draco's face in her hands. "How can you say such a thing? She's your daughter in every way that matters. And you're her father. A family, Draco, is what you two are." The last was said a bit wistfully, but she didn't mind. Harry and Ron belonged with the Weasleys. She was the only one left behind. But she rather thought she found her niche with the Malfoys.

Draco stared at her silently, enjoying the feel of her soft hands on his face. She was something else, Granger was. And she was right. "I know." He turned his face and kissed her palm. "My cheek rather hurts, Granger. You've got a great striking hand."

Hermione stroked his cheek and leaned up to press a kiss to it. "So sorry, darling. You were talking nonsense." Deciding to go with what she'd been wanting all night, she trailed kisses down his neck , tugging on his ear with her teeth. She pulled back at his groan and threw him a shy smile.

Draco snaked his arms around Granger's waist and gave her a wicked grin. May as well give in; Granger wasn't going away. "I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me." He tugged her head down and their lips met.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and brought her ankles up around his waist. He groaned as their centers met and flicked his tongue out to invade her mouth. He kissed like he was staking his claim, dominating her. He ravished her mouth and Hermione couldn't stop the moan that emerged from her.

She needed him, any way he would have her.

She pulled away from their scorching kiss and inhaled. She looked at Draco with half lidded eyes and her heart warmed at the desire she saw in them. She'd get him to love her, with time. Leaning back a bit, she raised her arms and slipped her top off, before moving to unclasp her bra.

Draco stopped her movements. "I'm not fucking you just yet. When we do, you'll be making breakfast the next morning."

Hermione smiled and unclasped her bra. "Why, that's just about the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She dropped her arms to let her bra slide off before returning to kiss Draco. When Draco didn't move to touch her breasts, she leaned back and quirked a brow.

"How's that wound healing, honestly?" He couldn't help but stare at her heaving chest, but he didn't want to risk reopening the wound.

Hermione smiled and traced the scar on her left breast with a lone finger. "This ol' thing? Much better, now that you ask. Don't be shy, darling." She lifted her breast in one hand, squeezing it as it overflowed in her small hand.

Her breasts were large, bigger than he imagined for a girl of her small stature. Her nipples were rosy and stood out from her plump peaks. Draco groaned and dived in like a starving man. He tugged Granger closer and closed his large hands around both her breasts. He smirked at her moan and squeezed a bit before tugging one puckered nipple into his mouth. He laved it with his tongue and bit down a little. Granger tightened her hold on his hair and he took that as a good sign. He moved to her other breast and performed the same treatment, making Granger moan and writhe in his lap. He left her breasts with a little bite, grinning when Granger moaned again. "Like it rough, do you, baby? We can explore that later."

Hermione nodded and snuck her hands under Draco's shirt, urging him to take it off. "Please, I want..."

Draco obliged her and took his shirt off before grasping her waist. "What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione remained silent but raked her nails down his broad back. God, he was built like a bull. Strong shoulders, defined pecks, strong abdomen. He had an intricate tattoo on his chest and she bent to flick her tongue around it, catching his nipple in her wake. "I want you to touch me. Please." Her voice held a note of pleading in it and Draco grinned.

He thrust his hips into her center, her flowy skirt getting caught in the middle. He shoved it up above her hips and grinned wickedly. "Bloody hell, Granger. No knickers?"

Hermione panted as he traced the soft curve of her belly and tapped her inner thighs, indicating for her to spread them wider. "Surprise," she managed, "wanted to do something nice for you."

Draco groaned and nodded. "I'll say," he muttered, bending to press a kiss to the little vee of curls above her clit. Granger bucked her hips and he placed a large hand on her belly. "Steady on, baby." He ran his fingers on her outer lips, his cock hardening further as he felt how wet she already was. He brought a finger to his mouth and tasted her essence, winking at her shocked eyes. "Like honey and lavender." He slipped a finger into her warmth, groaning at how tight she was. Granger's hips bucked under his ministrations and he slipped another finger into her. He pumped slowly, allowing her to get used to the feeling. "Feels good, does it? How long has it been?"

Hermione spread her legs further and tightened her hold on Draco's neck, thrusting her breasts out. "So long, Draco. Please, faster. I need more."

Draco leaned in for a kiss as he pumped his two digits faster into her. He scissored her, searching for that spongy spot that would make her scream. His fingers met it and he pumped faster, Granger moving her hips, fucking herself on his fingers, until she climaxed. Her breasts jiggled slightly as she came down from her high and he couldn't help but nuzzle them.

Hermione breathed heavily and struggled to get under control. "That was fabulous, darling." She ran her fingers through Draco's mussed hair and tugged him away from her breasts. "Your turn." She sat up and scooted off his lap, moving to the end of the couch. "Take off your trousers, Draco. I want you here." Hermione cupped both of her breasts in her hands, smiling when Draco's eyes widened.

Draco quickly pulled off his trousers and briefs and moved towards Granger. He leaned down for a kiss, his tongue tangling with hers before he pulled back. "Naughty, Granger. Read this in one of your books?"

"One must learn from something." She reached for his cock, swallowing at how large he was. It was pink and angry looking, leaking pre cum and jutting out from trimmed blond curls. She fisted it and leaned up to lick away the precum. "Make love to my breasts, Draco. You won't make love to me and I won't take you into my mouth until you do."

Draco swallowed heavily and bent, so his knees were on either side of Granger's head. He positioned his cock between her rounded flesh and began pumping roughly, groaning as Granger's tongue flicked out to meet the head of his cock. He placed his hands in her hair to push her further towards his cock. She was enjoying this, Draco realized. Naughty little bookworm liked to be dominated in the bedroom. He began moving faster at the thought, encouraged when Granger moved her hands to his ass and began pushing him forward. "I'm not going to last, Granger. It's been too long."

"Let go, darling." She pushed her breasts together, making Draco groan. "Come on me." Draco came at the sound of her voice and the image of her smiling and pushing her breasts together to please him.

He was breathing heavy, but he took care not to crush her, holding his weight on his forearms. "You're unbelievable, Granger." He shook his head and leaned back, resting on his heels.

Hermione looked down at her breasts, covered in Draco's climax. Hmm..she wondered how he tasted. Dipping her index finger into where he released, he sucked it into her mouth and hollowed out her cheeks. "You taste lovely, darling. Not bitter at all."

"You're trying to kill me, you bloody minx."

Hermione sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "Just an observation." She waved her hand and muttered scourgify under her breath. She didn't like using wandless magic, but her wand was too far away. Her movements were stiff as she fixed her skirt and stood to retrieve her clothes, but Draco stopped her, hand on her wrist.

"You alright, baby?"

Hermione smiled then, warmed at the endearment. "Perfect. I like it when you call me baby. You're a sweet man."

Draco rolled his eyes but kissed her hard nonetheless. "Duly noted."

Hermione pulled on her bra and waited as Draco came up behind her to clasp it. "I think we should meet with Harry soon to talk about your plan. I want this over, Draco."

So that's what was getting to her. "I just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm and all you can think about is my plan for Dolohov? Do you need an encore?"

Hermione turned in his arms after pulling on her shirt. She was grateful Draco had pulled on his pants; she could concentrate better. "It was wonderful, darling. I'm just worried for you."

He didn't understand how Granger had come to care for him so much in such little time. Her heart was large and she loved blindly, he knew. "It's barely begun, Granger. You've been through the war and you know how these men are. We have a plan and we have a team. Just focus on yourself and PHOC. I'll take care of the rest."

Hermione nodded and traced the tattoo on Draco's chest. She pressed a kiss to it before replying. "But who will take care of you? And Seraphina?"

He was silent, uncomfortable with talking about his feelings. And Granger, she wanted him to. He dropped a kiss on her head, before answering gruffly, "Don't play coy, Granger. You know who will."

He stepped away from her before she could reply and glanced at his watch. "It's late and you should be getting home before Mother Weasley sends out a search party. I hardly think this qualifies as a blind date, like you told her."

Hermione grabbed her tote and slipped on her shoes before walking back to Draco. "It was the loveliest not blind date I've ever been on." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a few moments before pulling away and simply hugging him. "You always make me feel good, Draco. " She inhaled his masculine scent before pressing another kiss to the tattoo on his chest. "I'll wait for another meeting time on the coin. You must meet with Harry." She looked up at him and laid a hand on his cheek. "I want to be there."

Draco nodded and accepted the chaste kiss she pressed to his stubbly cheek. "Go on, Granger. It's late."

Hermione smiled and pressed a last smooch on his lips. "Sleep well, darling. Think of me, will you?"

With that, she portkeyed out of Draco's cottage, his chuckle still ringing in her ears. Merlin, but she loved this man.


	15. Chapter 15: A Disagreement of Sorts

**Author's Note: Hello All! My apologies for the mad late update. It was midterms season and I had zero time to write, but here's the latest. I don't promise any consistent updating, but if I haven't said it before-thank you for reading and reviewing! I realize I've created a bit of a strange dimension with my OC Draco and Hermione, but I'm quite taken with them and their little world. Happy reading!**

_Previous Disclaimer from Chapter 1 applies._

Chapter 15: A Disagreement of Sorts

"That's the most ridiculous, poorly done, simply stupidest plan I've ever had the displeasure of hearing," Harry semi-yelled, mindful of Fi who was sitting on Hermione's lap.  
"Well said, Harry. Don't you think so, Seraphina?" Hermione's comment was ignored and she continued to draw with Seraphina.

Draco raised a brow. "Careful, Potter. Don't use all the big words you know in the same sentence. You'll confuse yourself."

It was two weeks since he'd told Granger his plan. The room was silent save for Hermione's humming and Seraphina's scribbling. The four of them were in Draco's little cottage discussing his plan to lure out Dolohov. Potter liked the idea about as much as he liked Draco, unsurprisingly.

"My team is very close to finding Dolohov's layer. We've traced your original location in the states and we've narrowed down potential citings. You know how well he can hide himself, Malfoy. You can't be out there because you're still exiled and you've got a kid to worry about."

"I'm not exactly blind, Potter. I know what I'm up against. But you're thinking with those damn Gryffindor sensibilities. Dolohov will be expecting me to come to his headquarters. I want him off guard, when's he's least expecting it. This is the best way and you know it." He all but yelled the last part.

Potter was about to speak when Granger interrupted him. "Mind your tone, Draco. Seraphina is still here. Can we not discuss this as civilized adults?"

Harry and Draco both turned to her and glared, while shouting, "No!"

"He's undermining my team's authority. We have a plan-"

"Considering it's a fucking stupid plan-"

"Well, who's the auror here Malfoy?"

"I used to be a death eater, I know how Dolohov thinks."

"I've been tracking death eaters for a living, Malfoy. Your plan is reckless and-"

"My plan will work at minimal cost to your team, Potter."

Hermione's quiet but firm voice broke their shouting match. "But at what cost, Draco? You want this matter dealt with so quickly, as do I, but you must think of your personal safety."

"Potter's team will be in the shadows. Honestly , did no one read the report and maps I sent out?" He glared at Potter as he said it. The muggle laptop wasn't just a showpeice.

Harry scratched his head. "I skimmed it, to be honest. I looked at the map, though. We found similar citings, but we're closer than you are on possible current locations. We've been tracking Dolohov for years, remember?"

Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yea, yea. Best way to get a fresh lead is to get me out in the open and lure him out. Read the bloke's psych profile and you know he can't resist a dangling carrot. Once we've got sights on him, the trace magic your team developed can get him. I'm out of the picture." Well that last bit wasn't quite true. Draco would find a way to get alone with Dolohov. He needed to finished a conversation, to put it delicately.

Potter sighed and glanced at Hermione who was giving far too much attention to Fi's drawings. Her opinion was clearly stated. "Fine. Email me the details, I'm done persuading you. If you get maimed or hurt, I'm not-" Potter was cut off when Granger cleared her throat and threw him a pointed glare.

"What he means to say is that, should you be harmed, you will have a healer on hand, namely me. Harry and I are doing everything we can to keep this low key. His team of aurors is hardly a team with only three of this best men."

Draco nodded and turned to Potter. "Expect my email tonight. Read it this time, it'll have key details in it. We should get this running by next week."

Potter just nodded before waving goodbye to Granger and portkeying out of the cottage.

"Seraphina, why don't you get ready for bathtime? It's nearly time for bed." Hermione said, momentarily ignoring Draco who was scribbling madly on a notepad.

Fi nodded reluctantly and slid off Hermione's lap. "Can I have a bubble bath with all my toys this time? Da promised."

Hermione nodded and watched as Fi squealed and raced towards her room, set on finding her toys. Hermione returned her gaze to Draco who was utterly oblivious to his surroundings. The man really did have an obsession with planning. She stood up from the sofa and began clearing the coffee table, softly humming under her breath. Perhaps she could convince Draco to go on a walk tonight, it was rather nice outside. The man clearly needed a distraction and she needed to buy Harry some time to get his team perfectly in place.

Returning to the living room, she slipped off her shoes and the warm shawl she'd been wearing, leaving her in a strappy maxi style dress. She moved towards Draco, who was still scribbling away, and turned his chair around and slipped into his lap.

He looked at her for a moment, sort of confused and angry, and pushed his glasses up on his nose. Gods, the man looked incredible with those reading glasses.

She ignored his look and made herself comfortable, wriggling until she could straddle his lap without ripping her dress. Without further notice, she pressed her lips to Draco's, finally getting to kiss him since her arrival. Running her hands through his hair, she raked her nails across his head and moaned as he finally came to his senses and took control of the kiss.

Draco groaned at the feeling of Granger's nails against his scalp and he squeezed her ass as she rocked on his hard length. He broke away from the kiss and trailed a line of open mouthed kisses along her collarbone before burying his face between her heaving breasts. He mouthed her nipples through the flimsy material of her gown, while running his large hands underneath her dress. He smirked as he heard Granger moan and pulled away from her breasts to kiss her once more.

"Please...I need-" Hermione broke off with a barely stifled moan as Draco rubbed her through her panties.

"What is it that you need, baby?" He rubbed her clit, grinning as she bucked into his hand, and he slipped a finger into her.

Hermione whimpered and tightened her grasp on his shoulders, struggling not to cry out as Draco added another finger inside her. "Oh! I want you..-" She broke off for a moment as he added a third finger, stretching her. "I need you to make me feel safe."

Draco paused and lifted his head from her chest. He didn't bother replying as he had no idea what to say. Granger always said such things and he was always at loss at how to respond. Instead, he resumed pumping his fingers into her and kissed her again, trying to convey what he couldn't say.

Hermione scrunched her eyes closed, not quite regretting what she had said, but simply wishing Draco knew what she meant. Ignoring her own feelings, Hermione melted into the kiss and moved her hips in sync with Draco's fingers, biting Draco's shoulder as she came.

Draco held Granger as she all but quivered in his lap. She'd been rocking so hard on his lap that he couldn't help but come in his pants like a randy teenager. He muttered a cleaning charm under his breath and rubbed one hand over Granger's lower back. "You okay, Granger?"

Hermione nodded and pressed her lips to his quickly. "Fabulous, darling. It's a wonder how well we fit, isn't it?"

Draco raised a brow and muttered a "Sure", under his breath before suckling on her neck. Hermione tilted her head to give him better access, her long hair tumbling onto his legs.

"Are you going to leave a rather large mark, Draco? Seraphina will surely ask about it."

Draco groaned and stopped his attack on her slender neck. He righted Granger and leaned back in his chair. "Way to kill the mood, Granger. I don't need to think about Fi when I'm contemplating fucking you into ground."

Hermione's eyes widened and she shifted as warmth pooled in her nether regions. She fanned herself and smiled at Draco, "Is that a promise? Though, I'd like to suggest a mattress for the first time please."

Draco grinned and fisted a hand in her hair to pull her down for a hard kiss. "Whatever you want, baby. And, I'll talk to Fi." He rubbed a hand over his stubble, "Later though. There are other things to deal with now."

Hermione forced a smile and nodded. She didn't fancy being pushed to the side or Draco's tone, but she'd ignore it for now. "Of course. I should go to Seraphina, before she begins screaming." Pressing a soft kiss to the scar on his jaw line, Hermione shifted to move off of Draco's lap, but he stopped her by tugging on her wrists.

"Come back. After Fi's asleep, I mean." He said it rather gruffly and she knew it took a lot for him to ask her stay, without quite asking her.

Fleetingly stroking a hand against his cheek, she stood and murmured, "Yes," before striding down the hallway, calling for Seraphina.

* * *

Hermione watched as Seraphina splashed in the water. The girl was ridiculously fond of those bubbles and for good reason, too. Hermione wouldn't lie-she still bathed with those magic bubbles when the occasion called for it. She gazed at Seraphina as she giggled and splashed, utterly entranced by the little girl.

"Ms. H?"

Hermione shook herself out of her reverie and smiled at Seraphina. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you give kissies to everyone or is Da 'pecial?" Seraphina asked rather innocently, tilting her head and considering Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat and played with the material of her dress. "I don't just hand out kissies, darling. Your Da is quite special, I should think so."

Seraphina nodded and continued playing while Hermione fidgeted, for once a bit uncomfortable. "Is it okay, Seraphina, if I think Da is special?"

Seraphina looked at her like she had grown two heads and then began nodding rigorously. "Yes, yes, yes! But I is 'pecial, too."

Hermione let out a peal of laughter, shoulder shaking as she caught sight of Seraphina' pout. "Of course, dearest. You're the most special."

Seraphina smiled and without a word, submerged herself underwater. Before Hermione could even scream, she resurfaced and shaked out her hair. "''S okay, Ms. H. I do it with Da all the time."

Hermione futilely tried to calm her frantic heartbeat and she shook her head at Seraphina. "A warning next time wouldn't be amiss, darling. Now come on out, time for bed."

Hermione reached for Seraphina and pulled her out of the tub, wrapping the quirky flower towel around her. Draco clearly knew what things to pack in a hurry. She stood back as Seraphina completed her nightly routine and waited on the little girl's bed to tell her a bedtime story.

"Would you like a Ms. H original or shall I read to you?" Hermione asked, running a hand over Seraphina's hair.

"A Ms. H story! Something with a princess, please." Fi snuggled in, resting her head on Hermione's soft chest. Hermione tightened her arms around the little girl and dropped a kiss on her cheek before beginning her story.

"A princess one it is, darling. Once upon a time, in a land far, far away..."

* * *

Draco rested his head against the chair and rubbed one big hand over his weary face. They'd barely been on this hunt for a few weeks and he couldn't wait until it was over. He wanted to take Fi and just hide her away in a safe bubble before going on a wild hunt for Dolohov. He'd get things done faster on his own without all of Potter's bureaucratic and teamwork shit. Thinking logically, he knew that he needed the extra eyes and feet on the ground, but he was getting antsy. For so long, it had been just him and Fi, and whenever something arose, he could take care of it quickly. Now, so many things were hinging on finding Dolohov-Fi's safety, Granger and her brats' safety, his presence in England before his exile was over-he couldn't fuck this up.

He had his plan to get out in the open, specifically where the team had last spotted Dolohov, just outside of London. Everything was set to go for Monday afternoon, just a few days away. Potter wasn't too difficult to convince-he'd just sent out an email with all the reports and maps attached and figuring he didn't get a negative response, he assumed it was all on.

Granger, on the other hand, would be difficult to convince. She wouldn't like it but, she'd have no choice. If it made him an asshole, then fine. But it would ensure everyone's safety faster. He'd just have to persuade Granger and he could live with a little anger from her. This new caring side of Granger was difficult for him to understand but he was learning and just going with the flow at this point. She was quirky and a bit strange, and she often talked before thinking, but he liked her all the same. He worried some that she didn't realize that he was the cruel little boy that verbally tortured her for years in school. He knew she hadn't forgotten, but all the talk of him becoming a new person would wear off. He needed to remind her and get this damn load off his back-he felt like an ass; necking and being with Granger, without apologizing for the past, without fully thanking her for Fi-Malfoys didn't do that.

He groaned and stood up, stretching his shoulders and releasing a deep breath. He needed some shut eye before he thought about all this shit. He shut off the living room lights and grabbed a few of the reports from Malfoy Industries, and headed to his room. He threw his stuff on the bed and stripped down to his boxers before brushing his teeth and getting into bed.

He lounged against the headboard and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him. Malfoy Industries was doing smashingly, but he'd like to be able to see his impact and see how much he'd expanded the family company since his father's death. To some it was an ego builder, but to a man who hadn't step foot in his CEO office since his inheritance, it would be a novel experience. He also wanted to reassure the board that he was a qualified man, albeit a ghost, to run the business effectively. This exile had put a strain on the business, but thanks to muggle technology, he was able to get by through skype and weekly conference calls.

His head snapped up and he was pulled out of his thoughts as Granger waltzed into his room, looking a bit somber and a bit worse for wear. She threw him a smile before walking to the bathroom and returning in one of those sheer crazy colored nightgowns that drove him crazy. He watched as she made herself comfortable, admiring both her gall and ability to adapt into a new place effortlessly. He lifted his arm as she made to move to rest her head on his chest and chuckled as she warmed herself up.

"Comfortable, Granger?" She was stuck to him like white on rice.

Hermione nodded and pressed a kiss to Draco's tattoo that rested on his pec. She watched as Draco adjusted his glasses and continued leafing through his thick stack of papers. Realizing he wasn't going to initiate any conversation, she leaned further into him and tugged on his hair. "How are Malfoy Industries doing without their wondrous CEO?"

Draco tightened his grip on her shoulders before sighing and dropping the papers in his lap. "How did you know I ran Malfoy Industries?"

Hermione laughed softly before absently pressing a kiss to his neck. "I may run an orphanage darling, but I am no less the bookworm than I was in Hogwarts."

"Of course. The company is doing fine. I'd just feel more comfortable actually being in the office rather than calling or skyping in. I reckon it's only because I'm in the tail end of my exile and I'm itching to get out of the house."

Hermione was silent for a moment, hoping Draco would realize the complexity behind his casual statement. Skyping, calling-he'd made the Malfoy family company muggle integrated. She sniffled, accostomed to her ability to cry at the silliest things and tugged on Draco's hair. "You're a great man, Da."

Draco quirked a brow and looked down at Granger. "I don't think that's the appropriate response to my statement. Try again."

Hermione laughed and sniffled at the same time. "You've integrated muggle technology in your family company, Draco. Would the Malfoy that I knew in Hogwarts ever have done that? It never ceases to amaze me at how far you've come, darling."

"That doesn't just erase over five years of bullying, Granger. We're doing whatever the fuck it is that we're doing, but that doesn't mean you've forgiven me. And I get that and I-"

Hermione reached up and placed her hand over his mouth. "Hush, Draco. I forgave you a long time ago and you would be both stupid and blind to think I'd be doing, as you so elegantly put it, whatever the fuck this is with you, without forgiveness. If you're hoping for a rehashing of all your wrongdoings, you shan't get it from me." When Draco made no move to talk, Hermione removed her hand and turned to her side, insulted by his callous classification of their relationship. Was it a relationship to him? Perhaps not, but they were certainly intimate. It deserved something more than a such a crude statement.

She could hear him shifting around and saw the light go off as he placed his papers on the nightstand. She felt him lay down behind her, but not too close.

"Are you angry with me?"

Honestly. Sometimes, Draco could be brilliant. Other times, he was utterly dense. She remained silent, but Draco seemed to have a case of verbal diarrhea.

" Look, Granger, I didn't mean to piss you off about Hogwarts, okay? I was just clearing the air. I didn't want you to hold a grudge, is all."

Hermione sniffled and rolled her eyes. "Say what you mean, Draco dearest. You didn't want me throwing it back in your face if we got into a fight, isn't that the truth of it?

"Don't put words in my mouth, Granger. That's not what I meant." He paused and then spoke again, with greater force. "Is it because of earlier, with my plan? Because I've finalized that and sent it to Potter. We're ready to go, come Monday morning." He paused, before starting up again. "Are you unhappy with the plan? I already explained that it was the best way. Potter knows it but won't admit it." He fell silent as he saw her shoulders quivering and rubbed a hand over his face. Just his luck to get saddled with the two most emotional females in a 100 mile radius.

He moved to take Granger into his arms when she turned around, her big brown eyes full of tears. Bloody hell. "I should think that you would know me well enough to realize that I wouldn't hold a grudge. And certainly not against someone who no longer exists. I should slap you for besmirching my character." She paused and sniffled, while Draco tried to stifle a laugh. Granger was always so damn dramatic when she was angry. "And your plan? Of course I don't like it, Draco. You've set yourself up as bait. In what situation did you think I would be happy with the plan?"

Draco clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. "It's my choice, Granger. It's the safest option for us all."

"Oh, but you're a fool to think so. Sometimes, I wonder, Draco, if you ever see past the finish line. Do you think, now that Seraphina has her Da back, perhaps extra caution should be taken? Do you think, perhaps, since I have you now, you should plan a bit more carefully? Or shall we all be externalities in Draco Malfoy's great game towards-"

"Enough, Hermione." His voice was quiet and firm, but the sheer anger behind it silenced her. He was looking at her like he'd like nothing better than to throttle her but she held his gaze. It didn't escape her attention that he'd used her given name in anger. He didn't say anything more and Hermione swallowed thickly before speaking up again.

"Seraphina asked me if you were special. Or if I gave out free kissies to everyone." She saw Draco freeze, and if possible, tense further. "I told her you were special to me and that was the end of that." She stopped again, trying to gather herself before continuing. Draco's unwavering gaze didn't help things. "I am not happy with your plan and I don't imagine you care if I agree or not, but for my sake and Seraphina's, be cautious. I couldn't imagine how things would be without you, now that you're here. I know that you probably don't care nearly as much about me as I do for you, but please-"

Draco pulled Granger close to him and slammed his lips against hers. It wasn't a good kiss with finesse, but it was a claiming. If Granger needed words, this was the best he could do. He released her and leaned back. "If you think I don't care, perhaps you should leave, Granger. I won't say the words because I don't have them. I reckon you hear them well enough anyways." He said gruffly.

"It's hard to hear them when you give so reluctantly, darling. You've implied not in so many words that I'm a casual fling, fine to be shoved aside, have you not?"

Draco sighed and dropped his head back on the pillow. Women. "Not intentionally, baby. Do you want something written in stone?"

Hermione smacked his chest lightly before tracing his tattoo. "No, of course not. That would be tacky. Just remember that you have two people waiting for you to come home. That's all."

Draco inhaled deeply, feeling Granger's words hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. _Two people waiting for him to come home._ He nodded then, not bothering to respond, before turning over and draping his arms around Granger. "I can do that."

Hermione smiled and wove her finger through Draco's. "It's a start. Now, kiss me goodnight. I'm knackered."

Draco obliged her and molded his lips to hers, and sliding his tongue into her mouth. He massaged her tongue and ravished her mouth, moving his hands underneath her gown. He broke the kiss as he felt her bare flesh. "Do you own any underwear?"

Hermione laughed and squirmed as Draco ran his fingers along her ticklish sides. "I like to sleep in comfort. Still those wandering hands, Draco. I'm tired and you've kissed me goodnight. Sleep well because I expect a morning orgasm."

Draco gaped at her, mouth not forming words quick enough. "Your ability to switch topics so easily is bizarre. We just had a fight and now you're demanding orgasms."

Hermione quirked a brow. "Are you complaining? And that wasn't fighting, darling. You'll know fighting when you see it. " She leaned up to kiss him and then snuggled into his chest. "Good night, darling."

Draco chuckled and brought the covers over them. "Go to bed you crazy bint." At Hermione's slap, he dropped a kiss on her forehead and settled in for some shut eye. Tomorrow would be the last day until the hunt truly began.


	16. Chapter 16: Last Day of Eden

**A/N: Hello all! I apologize for not updating in a long time. School happened and then I wasn't inspired so Salvation took a bit of a hit. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. **

**Enjoy! Smut to come in the next chapter, then Draco's departure, yet again.**

Chapter 16: Last Day in Eden

The next morning, Draco woke before Granger who was using him as a pillow. Her curly mass of hair was spread across his chest and he carefully brushed it aside so as not to wake her. He rose halfway and shifted her so she was laying on the bed, allowing him to stretch his muscles.

He did believe that was the best fucking night of sleep he'd had in a long time.

It was strange to think that he was even moderately comfortable around a woman he had largely forgotten about until the need arose. It sounded callous but utterly accurate. Granger, or rather, the golden trio, had been the last thing on his mind ever since he'd been taking care of Fi. When he was making his back up plan, he had never expected for him to get tangled up with Granger. He expected to give his thanks, get Fi, and leave PHOC, safe and back to the safehouse in Ireland.

Clearly, his plans never quite panned out the way he expected them to.

He knew the culprit who had foiled this plan and she was currently laying on his chest, clearly pretending to be asleep. He had sensed the change in her breathing pattern when her knee had lightly grazed his morning erection.

"I know you're awake, Granger."

Hermione popped open one eye and smiled lazily. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes and snuggled further into Draco's body. "Morning. You're warm."

Draco rolled his eyes and readjusted Granger so she wasn't laying across his groin. "If you're done using me as a personal heater, I'd like to get up." He moved to shift her, but she was faster and she captured his lips with hers in a lazy kiss. Her hands went straight to his hair while his roamed her body and pulled her closer, so she was straddling him. He could feel the heat from her center pressing on his abdomen and he groaned as his tongue explored her mouth. His hands slipped under her flimsy gown and squeezed her ass, making her moan and undulate her hips.

Hermione broke away from the kiss and shifted back some so she could get a good look at Draco. "You owe me an orgasm, darling."

Draco rubbed a hand over her hip and squeezed. "I was getting there before you moved away. Come back here, you little minx."

Hermione smiled and in one swift move, removed her nightgown. Wriggling down Draco's body, she helped him remove his boxers and easily complied when he flipped them over so he was on top. He kissed down her jaw and left butterfly kisses along the scar on her chest. Tugging a nipple into his mouth, he groaned as he heard Granger moan and throw her head back. He squeezed her other breast with his hand and nearly puffed up with pride when she looked at him with a glazed look in her eyes.

"I take it your breasts are incredibly sensitive then?" He chuckled at her strangled moan and leaned in to capture her lips and harshly twist a nipple, wrangling a surprised cry from her. "And, you like it rough. Fuckin' hot, baby."

Hermione wriggled her hips and tried to press further down onto his erection, but Draco moved back. "Not now, Granger. Fi's going to wake up any second now so we have to be quick."

Hermione deflated a bit but then reached down to stroke his erection. "I expect a more thorough exploration of our bodies later, handsome. Now put those fingers to good use, please."

Draco quirked a brow, a bit thrown off by her change in mood. "So bossy, Granger. Like we're back in Hogwarts. All you need is a uniform and a head girl badge."

Hermione tilted her head and moaned as Draco thrust one wide finger into her. "If you're good, that can be arranged. I still have my old school uniform." She opened her eyes as the finger inside her stopped and she squeezed the base of Draco's cock to catch his attention.

"You'll be the death of me , Granger, you really will. So kinky." He resumed pumping his finger into her, slipping a second finger in. He thrust into her hand and struggled not to come when she grazed her finger across his perineum. He stopped her hands and moved down to lick at her clit as he roughly pumped his fingers into her wetness. He was mesmerized but her gyrating hips that were moving in tandem with his fingers and the image of her breasts bouncing wildly nearly made him come. He sucked on her clit and reached up with his free hand to pinch her nipple, making her come. Pressing a hand down on her pelvis, he pressed a kiss on her mound and waited for her quivering to stop.

Hermione let out a sigh and leaned up to kiss Draco. "You didn't find release, come here." She moved to him when he was too slow to move and began stroking him. He groaned and they met in the middle for a kiss. Mumbling after he pulled away, "I'd put my mouth on you, but you still haven't made love to me yet, darling."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. His overactive imagination made him come as he brought up the image and feeling of her warm mouth surrounding his hard length. He was breathing hard and his eyes shut just as he saw Granger licking his come off her fingers. His cock twitched and Granger smiled wickedly, lightly stroking him. "Your recovery time is impressive, Draco. More impressive if you were in me."

"Christ, witch. You're insatiable and kinky." He reached for her and slanted her across his chest, grazing his lips over hers. Hermione deepened the kiss and he let her, reaching down to stroke her pussy. She widened her legs and Draco smirked as he gave it a slap. Hermione moaned and pushed her ass out, clearly asking for more. "You really are dirty, Granger. You can bet your ass we'll be exploring that tonight. Think of it as my good luck present for tomorrow."

He hid a wince as her face tensed and she quickly pasted a fake smile on it. He should've known better than to bring up his plan. "I'll hold you to it, darling. I'm going to slip in the shower, you go take care of Seraphina."

Draco kissed her cheek when she turned her face to the side, looking for her gown. He pushed her curls back from her face and left his hand along her neck. "We still have a hold day together, Granger. Why don't you come with me and Seraphina? We're picnicking in the backyard."

Hermione smiled softly and put on her gown. "Where else would I be? I'll put a basket together after my shower." She leaned down to give him a chaste kiss and ran a hand over his hair as she moved away. "Seraphina's coming, you may want to get dressed, darling." She left the room then and just as he had slipped on his discarded boxers, Fi came barreling into the room.

"Da, wake up! You promised me a picnic, 'member? Is Ms. H comin' too?"

Draco reached for Fi just as she jumped on him and swung her up to his shoulders. "Good morning to you too, Miss Fi. I didn't forget our picnic and I told Granger to come along." He winced as she thumped his head in thanks and pressed a kiss to her foot. "Did you brush your teeth, baby girl?"

Fi was silent and then he felt a rapid shaking on his shoulders. "That's a no. Let's go to your bathroom and brush our teeth. Granger's taking a shower."

He walked them to Fi's bathroom and conjured a toothbrush for himself and set Fi on her step stool. "Get to it, baby girl. I'll got pick out your picnic clothes."

"Do I have to sing the brushy song?"

"How will you keep the germs away, Miss Fi?"

Fi nodded and he could hear the tune of the tooth brush song to the tune of Row, Row, Row your boat. His baby girl had a terrible voice and he winced as she hit an imaginary high note. Walking to her chest, he picked out a bright green dress and a pair of tights, and conjured a pair of little boots. Fi walked out just as he was laying her clothes out.

"Your turn, Da. I'm all clean and you're still germy!"

"Yea, yea, you brat. Put your clothes on and wait for me to make your hair." At Fi's nod, he quickly brushed his teeth and relieved himself just as he heard Fi yelling for him to hurry up.

He exited the bathroom and grinned at Fi standing in the middle of her room, hands atop her hips. "Where are your pants?" She demanded.

Draco looked down to his boxers and shrugged. "These are pants-"

Fi shook her head and walked to him with her hands outstretched. "You're wearing your undies, Da. Now make my hair pretty for Ms. H."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head. "A ponytail will work, right? We're having a picnic outside."

Fi was silent for a minute and then nodded. "Yes, please."

Draco quickly piled her hair into a high ponytail and swung Fi up on his shoulders. "To the kitchen, Miss Fi."

"Yes! My tummy is rumbling!"

Draco nearly bumped into Granger as she exited his room and his eyes widened at her long dripping hair that had made part of her white shirt transparent. Her nipples were hard and she clearly had neglected to wear a bra.

"Good morning, Seraphina. Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" Hermione reached for her just as Seraphina moved to get off Draco's shoulders.

"Yes, but Da isn't wearing pants. Tell him to wear pants, Ms. H."

Hermione snickered and shifted Seraphina to her hip. "Draco, go shower and get dressed. We'll get breakfast ready."

Draco nodded and leaned in to brush his lips against Granger's, his finger grazing the side of her breast. "Such a tease. Shall I bring you a cover up, baby?"

Hermione shook her head and shivered at his tone of voice. So dark and deep. "I'll change before the picnic." She shook herself out of the daze and turned to Seraphina just as Draco turned to leave. "How do waffles sound, my love?"

"Yum-my. Da makes waffles sometimes. But he burns them if I don't watch. Should I watch you, too?"

Hermione walked with Seraphina and shifted her on her hip as she got out the ingredients for waffles. "That would be most appreciated, sweetheart. I don't want to burn the house down, do I now?"

Seraphina gasped and shook her head. "No, no, no. It took Da a long long long long time to build."

Hermione froze for a second and then shut the fridge door. "Did Da build this cottage?"

Fi nodded, eyes wide. "Da's a big man. He likes to make things. He said this was for me."

Hermione stared at Seraphina before nodding and setting her on the counter. She began to mix the ingredients for waffles, nodding along to Seraphina's chatter. Her mind was still stuck on the fact that Draco had actually built this safehouse. Knowing him, he had probably actually built it with this bare hands.

Dear god, was there no end to his transformation?

Her heart felt so inflated it just about burst out of her chest. She was in love with this man, this crazy, wonderful man who made her calmness waver and her body tingle. If she had had any doubts before, they were gone, vanquished from her mind by the tangible evidence of Draco's love for his daughter.

In time, she knew, he would come to love her too. She'd just have to guide him along and pull the truth from him. Draco was still Draco, a little rough around the edges, but his core had changed.

She broke out of her reverie when she heard Draco come back and Fi's rapid chatter about waffles. She felt his heat behind her back and slapped his hand as he made to get into the berries and cream she was whipping up. "Not yet, Draco. Please set-"

Draco glanced at Fi who had gotten hold of some flour and was making crazy shapes. He leaned into Granger's body and moved her curls onto one shoulder. "You should save some of that for later, baby. I can just imagine licking it off-"

Feeling herself blush to the roots of her hair, Hermione stilled and forced herself not to whimper. "Behave yourself, Draco. Seraphina is in the room."

Draco shrugged and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. "It's not my fault. You're the one not wearing a brassiere, walking around with no knickers on, teasing me. What's a man to do?"

Hermione laughed, delighted that she had such an effect on a man normally guarded like Fort Knox. "Brassiere? What century are you in, darling? And it's not teasing if I mean to follow through, is it?"

Draco felt himself harden and groaned, shoving away from the counter and muttering profanities under his breath. The waffles were ready soon afterwards once Hermione was no longer distracted. Breakfast was quiet, though Hermione managed to catch Draco's eye as she sucked obscenely on a strawberry. He'd given her a warning glare and she'd smiled wickedly, enjoying herself. Breakfast had been cut short after that and she'd rushed to change and put together a picnic basket as Seraphina and Draco washed up.

Hermione heard Draco and Seraphina slip into the backward just as she was slipping into a bra and one of Draco's button downs to wear over her tights. She moved to the kitchen and pulled the fruit she had stored there and put it in the picnic basket she had conjured. Hearing Seraphina's laughter, she quickly gathered her supplies and strode towards the backyard. She only had a single day left with Draco until his awful plan and she wanted to make the most of it.

"Da, that's not supposed to go there!" Fi shouted from her seat on Draco's back.

Draco huffed and straightened up, abandoning the tent on the grass since it wouldn't cooperate. "Baby girl, I can build you a damn fort if you want but this tent is not going up as planned. Those sticks aren't strong enough." He grinned as Fi gave him an annoyed look and crossed her arms.

"But Da, it won't be a real picnic without a tent! You said so."

Draco rubbed a hand over his face and brought Fi to rest on his hip. "Tents are for camping, Miss Fi. Blankets and baskets are for picnics. And you said-"

"But I want a campinic!" Fi interuppted.

Draco gaped at her and rolled his eyes, catching Granger walking towards them. "Granger! The brat wants a campinic. What the bloody hell is that?"

Hermione smiled and set the picnic basket down on the ground, reaching for Seraphina just as she did too. Nuzzling her cheek, she replied to Draco, "Why it's a combination between a picnic and camping. Everyone knows that, darling."

Draco rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he plopped down on the grass. He watched Fi giggle to whatever Granger was saying and had his breath knocked out of him when both of them turned to smile at him.

"Da, I want a picnic." At Hermione, nudge, she amended. "I would like a picnic please. Ms. H brought food for later but now I want to draw. Please." She added the latter, giving her father her best smile.

Draco nodded and accioed the blanket Granger had brought before ushering Fi over. "Good thing I bought you those crayons, right you little brat?"

Fi nodded and pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek before ambling over to Granger's lap and beginning to draw. Granger threw him a smile before turning her attention back to Fi and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He just needed to get through today and then things would go as planned. And then, finally, finally, his baby girl would be safe. He blew out a frustrated sigh and laid back on the grass, nodding off to the sounds of Granger and Fi giggling and drawing.

* * *

The evening found them enjoying a quick spanish dish that Hermione had whipped up while Draco gave Fi a quick bath. He'd woken to find his baby girl covered in mud after having built a mud fort against Grangers conjured horsemen and knights. Hermione was currently in the kitchen, cleaning up and singing to the old jazz tune playing from Draco's ancient radio. She didn't want her mind to wander and think of how tomorrow morning, she'd wake with just Seraphina in the house, not knowing when Draco would return. His plan, however much she loathed it, would certainly draw Dolohov out. Dolohov was deranged with his ideas about neo-death eaters and she knew why he wanted Draco.

Draco knew everything there was to know about the Dark Arts, with Severus as his godfather and Lucius Malfoy as his father. He may not practice it, but he had made it no secret that he would not hesitate to use it should his daughter come into further danger.

If Dolohov could snare Draco, he'd have the perfect right hand man who'd learned from the right hand men of Voldemort. The logic was there but it no longer applied to the Draco she knew. He would never bend again, not to the will or power of another man. The only person who had the power to do that was currently taking a bath and singing loudly and offkey.

And that, that was why she understood the magnitude of what Draco was asking her, yet he had not actually verbalized. He wanted her to stay with Seraphina while he used himself as bait and drew out Dolohov, after which he would begin his hunt. Draco had told Harry he would let the aurors do their jobs, but Hermione knew better. Draco would go with them, hell, he'd probably be leading them to find Dolohov and bring his ring to the ground. And while he did that, she had to protect the only family he had left in this world.

And she would do it gladly, yet her stomach churned at the thought of him not returning home to Seraphina. _To her._

She put those thoughts out of her mind and she finished the last of the dishes and took a seat at the table. She could hear Draco reading Seraphina a story and she suddenly missed her kiddos at PHOC. She had been gone for just two days and she knew Molly and Ginny were more than capable to handle them. More likely, they had brought whichever Weasley child was at the Burrow to help as well, which never failed to excite the kids. Gads, she had to go back tomorrow regardless. She could take Seraphina with her since she had already temporarily relocated PHOC to a more secluded location, closer to the Burrow and the coast. It was unplottable and with all the extra wards she had set up, she felt secure in keeping the kids there. Draco didn't know yet and she would tell him as soon as-

Draco dragged a chair a back from the table and dropped into it. He rubbed a hand over his face and quirked a brow at her. "What's got your knickers in a twist? Fi just told me it was okay that you and I are special friends. Bloody hell, that kid is going to drive me bonkers."

Hermione didn't think she'd ever get accustomed to such casual language from Draco, especially when she had heard him use that aristocratic drawl countless times. She stood and walked around Draco, settling her ringed hands on his shoulders. She began to rub and hum quietly, chuckling when Draco groaned and hung his head. She spoke quietly after a few minutes of silence, "After you leave with Harry tomorrow, I'm taking Seraphina with me to PHOC."

Draco froze and brought his head up slowly. Hermione's hands stilled on his suddenly tense shoulders and she forced herself not flinch at the ice in his eyes. "Are you fucking serious, Granger? Are you suffering from memory loss, because in case you had forgotten, Dolohov found you last time. What are you-"

Hermione interrupted him with a twist of his ear and plopped down in his lap. "Don't you swear at me Draco! I relocated PHOC to an unplottable location after you and Seraphina left."

Draco shook his head and clenched his fists, trying not to touch her. "How do you know that's completely safe? Who's your secret keeper?"

Hermione linked her arms around his neck and leaned back. "The headquarters for the Order was an unplottable location. I'd wager it's safe enough. And I shan't disclose the secret keeper."

Draco was quiet for a moment before he raised his hands to encircle her waist. "If anything happens to Fi, I-", he paused for a second, hoping Granger wouldn't be offended, "I'm holding you personally responsible. I want this to be but a faraway memory for her."

Hermione wiped the tears coursing down her cheeks and nodded. "I would expect nothing less, darling." She hiccuped and made to say more but Draco stopped her.

"Do you cry at everything, baby? Dammit, I was just trying to ensure Fi's safety not make you-" Hermione cut him off by pressing their lips together and shifting to straddle his lap. He tightened his arms around Granger and lifted her so her center met his burgeoning erection. Pulling away from the kiss, he trailed kisses down her neck.

"It's your last night before your plan commences. I don't know when you'll be back, so take me to bed darling." Hermione tilted her head to give Draco more access and pulled on his hair to get his attention. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "I saved some berries and cream in the fridge-"

Draco groaned and stood, bringing Granger's legs to clamp around his waist. He strode to the fridge and grabbed the bowl of cream before slamming the fridge door shut.

Hermione laughed and nipped at Draco's neck as he all but ran to his room, the door slamming in promise behind them.

8


	17. Chapter 17: Together, but Alone

**A/N: SMUT. Like, the entire thing. So, beware. This is also a bit short, but more to come.**

Chapter 17: Together, but Alone

Draco slammed his bedroom door shut and placed the bowl of berries and cream on the nightstand, all while Granger was running her foot down his buttocks and smooching on his neck. He turned and slammed her up against the door, keeping her upright with one hand while the other fisted in her hair and brought their lips together. Hermione moaned, delighting at his force and began to squirm, her hand tugging at Draco's shirt.

"You're wearing entirely too much clothing, darling." She watched as Draco leaned back and helped her tug off his shirt before he returned to claim her lips, letting her rake her nails across his broad back. Hermione opened her mouth in a sigh and Draco took the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. She tasted of cinnamon and tea and he couldn't say he had tasted anyone better. When Granger shifted, he pulled back from their kiss and ripped his shirt from her body. When she had come out wearing it earlier, he had seen the appeal of his clothing on her tiny frame.

He kissed her again, harsh and dominating, and Hermione moaned, trying to get purchase on Draco's back. His back was all rippling muscles and she wanted her hands all over him. Breaking away from his kiss, she leaned her head back against the door and let Draco ravish her neck as she tugged on his hair to get his attention. "Bed, Draco. Please, I need you inside me."

Draco's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened at Granger's words. Turning around, he took the two steps to the bed and all but tossed Granger onto his black bedspread. His heart thumped louder at her delighted giggles and he smirked when she stopped laughing. She was too busy staring at his erect member, which was exposed to the cool bedroom air and Granger's curios eyes, since he had whipped off his pants at warp speed. He stood there, taking in the image of Granger laying unabashedly on his bed. Her curly hair was spread across his pillow and she was trailing one hand over the swell of her navel. She had curves, god damn, curves! Finally, a woman who wasn't skin and bones.

He groaned when she smiled at him and met her as she rose to tug him back onto the bed. His lips trailed over her collarbone and he grinned as he got to her lace covered breasts. He felt her hands roaming over his back and he quickly grasped them and trapped them with one hand above her head. He disregarded her moan and non-verbally cast a binding spell on her wrists. She moaned and bucked her hips as Draco chuckled and bussed her lips, before nuzzling between her breasts. His hands reached behind her back and struggled with the clasp before finally releasing her breasts from their confinement. He groaned and met her eyes, "These tits do me every time, baby. The memory of you pleasuring me between them-" He broke off and bowed his head over her breasts before tugging a nipple into his mouth.

Hermione moaned and thrashed, trying to get away from the bonds, knowing it was futile. Draco's tongue was phenomenal. Tugging, laving, biting, suckling at her nipples and areolas. She felt liquid warmth pool in her panties and she wished she had the strength to wrap her legs around Draco's waist. Bucking her hips again, she tried to get leverage but stopped when she felt Draco put his forearm over her head.

His voice was gruff when he spoke."Keep wiggling like that and this will be over sooner rather than later. "

"But I'm trying to touch you, darling. I like the feel of you, you know."

Draco smirked. "I'm aware, baby. But if you touch me, I'll explode. It's been nearly four years since I've been with a woman. " He paused and squeezed her ample breasts together before dropping a kiss on each nipple. "Be patient and I'll release the spell once I'm in you."

Hermione huffed but let him have his way, deciding then that she'd extract her revenge with the bowl of cream and berries later.

Draco moved down Granger's body, trailing open mouth kisses along the way, before stopping at her navel. Dipping his tongue inside her belly button, he grinned as he heard her squeal before laughing.

"You silly man. You can tie me up and explore later. I need you, _now_."

Ignoring her, Draco mouthed her snatch over her soaked panties, loving the sound of a woman begging under him. He ripped them off and latched onto her hardened clit, which was bulging for attention. He heard Granger cry out and he pulled back, before diving right into her slit, soaking up her essence. His tongue pistoned in and out of her just as her hips gyrated in tandem with his movements. He slipped two fingers into her hole and nibbled at her clit, just as her walls clamped down around him.

"My god, Draco. Please-"

He cut her off and quickly kissed her. "Please what?" He hovered over her and let his cock slide between her nether lips.

"I want you inside, Draco."

"Inside where? Say it, Granger."

Hermione groaned and lifted her hips, feeling the tip of Draco's cock slip into her. "I want you to put yourself inside me, right now. I shan't say those words, not until you release the spell."

Draco muttered under his breath and released the spell, "Now?"

Hermione grinned and shook her head. "Naughty Draco. Fuck me, darling. I want your cock inside me before _I_ explode."

Draco grinned and took her soft thighs in his large hands. Hermione bit her lip and gasped as Draco filled her, stretching her to the limit. She felt a mild discomfort, which disappeared as soon as Draco began moving. He pumped into her, letting her get used to his girth and length, before he sped up and placed her legs over his shoulders. "Brace yourself, baby. I'm going to pound you into the mattress and make you scream my name."

Hermione moaned and pushed back to meet his thrusts, while tugging on her own nipples. Draco caught the sight and groaned, his thrusting quickly becoming erratic. He leaned down closer to mesh his lips with hers, his weight burdened on his forearms and his thighs, as he hovered over her and fucked her roughly.

Hermione whimpered as Draco lost abandon, his cock bottoming out in her and easily sliding in and out. She could feel herself almost on the peak and she leaned up to kiss Draco. He slid his tongue into her mouth and roughly explored it, just as Hermione could feel herself falling. She pulled away but tighted her arms around his neck as he head fell back and she screamed his name. Her walls were spazzing and had Draco's cock in a vice grip, keeping him still inside her.

Draco paused in his movements and swallowed thickly as Granger let go and screamed his name. Her neck was bared, her breasts were heaving, and her hips were still moving, finishing off her climax. She looked at him then, eyes full of something he wished he hadn't seen. He shook his head to stall her, but she ignored him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"I love you, darling. Come inside me, now. Fill me, Draco."

Draco remained silent but resumed moving, burying his face in her neck just as he came. He heard Granger sigh and stroke his hair, but he remained silent, half in panic from her declaration, and half from exhaustion. He moved to get off her, but Granger clamped her legs around him and kept his softening member inside of her.

"Leave it. I'd like to fall asleep, like this. " When Draco didn't response, Hermione sighed and raked her nails over his scalp, hearing him groan. "Can we use the cream and berries for the next round?"

Draco managed a laugh, trying not to focus on Granger's post orgasm declaration. "Already? You little minx."

Hermione laughed lightly and shifted so Draco could rest his head on her chest. She felt him brush a kiss over the side of her breast and she sighed, tightening her arms around him. "You won't be back for a while, so I must give you something to come back for, darling."

Draco rolled his eyes and heaved himself off Granger, holding his weight on his forearms. "You just had to bring it up, didn't you baby? Most women remain silent during the post orgasm state, you know."

Hermione slapped his chest before linking her arms around his neck. "You should know better than to compare me to most women, Draco."

Draco winced and nodded, before bending down to nuzzle her neck. He heard her sigh and hoped she wouldn't speak, but since when had Granger ever listened to him?

"I meant what I said earlier, darling. I do love you. With all that I am." She paused and shook her head as Draco made to speak, and continued. "I don't expect you to say anything. I'm telling you because it's not fair to keep it to myself and frankly, I'm all but bursting with it, Draco."

He didn't respond-rather, he couldn't. He felt off kilter with all this emotion so he kissed her lightly before rolling over and pulling Granger to his side. When he spoke moments later, he did it to hear her laugh. "Give me ten minutes and I'll fuck you, berries and cream included."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "You're so crude, darling. But, deal."

* * *

When Hermione woke again, after mind blowing sex in which Draco had all but covered her in cream and licked her from head to toe, she found herself alone. She wasn't surprised, but a tad disappointed. She was alone, for now, fantastically sore, yet incredibly worried. But she bucked up. Seraphina was her responsibility now, until Draco returned, and she would honor that. Just after she took a shower. But the bed smelled so much of Draco that she rolled over for another two hours of sleep, just as the sun was rising and Draco was well on his way to finding a deranged madman.

4


End file.
